Tekken 5: The Tournament Of Fate
by Shadowsin
Summary: Bonus Chapter! Welcome Home. It's been a year since the tournament of fate, now everyone settles down and honors a family breakfast. A new evil is being born, as well as the next tournament. [Finished]
1. Chapter 1: Newcomers

The night was dark and the wind was blowing. Through the dark shadows of pedestrians walking through the busy streets of Shinjuku, there was a woman wearing all white with a baby in her arms. She arrive at the door and knocked at it. Soon, a woman in her twenties looked back at her.

"Are you sure about this Jun?" the woman who opened the door asked.

"Yes, please..take care of Kyosuke for me.." she asked

"I will, what about your daughter.." she said pointing at Jun's stomach which was sticking out a little

"I'm giving Asuka away to a family in Tokyo." she said, her eyes being glazed with tears.

"Sayonara....Kazama, Kyo" she said then left with tears in her eyes.

Dream End

"No!" Kyosuke yelled jumping up from his bed. Sweat drenching his face and his breathing a little deep. His senses were side tracked as an intense buring on his forearms and chest came. His yells were louder as he went to the bathroom to see what was going on. His face was in shock as he saw red tribal marks on his chest, arms, and back. The pain was overwhelming as he fell on the floor.

"W-what's wrong with me.." he said then passed out

Tokyo, Japan

A bright day with a few clouds were being admired at from a girl at a school building below. She had brown hair and was wearing a white dress shirt covered with a yellow school vest. Her blue skirt was waving back and forth from the wind. "Hey Asuka! Hurry up and you'll be late for biology class!" yelled a blonde girl. "Coming!" she replied then ran her way to her best friend. Her name was Asuka Kazama. She was adopted at a young age and she can't remember her past. Asuka and her friend walked in the classroom and was greeted by the teacher. The class was about 45 minutes long and the bell rung. Asuka was on her way to the dojo where one of her grandfather's students came running to her.

"Asuka! Come to the dojo quick!" he cried

"What's wrong Kasuki!" she said worried about her friend

"Your grandfather was murdered!" he said on the verge of tears, and ran back

That was all the information she need as she flew past the student going full speed to the dojo. After five minutes, she arrived at the dojo to see her grandfather was indeed on the floor dead. Her face looked horrified as she looked around at the group of students.

"Who did this!" she yelled, tearsd coming out of her eyes

"Asuka!" a woman's voice called

"Mom! What happened here!?" she asked

"A tall chinese man came here to fight your grandfather, he did well but the chinese man had youth on his side and killed him. Here.. your grandfather recieved this in the mail today and wanted you to see it." she said handing the letter to Asuka. She took the letter and looked at the bold letters on the front of it.

Asuka Kazama: King Of The Iron Fist Tournament

Her face expression changed as she looked at her mother. "Your grandfather wanted you to go to the tournament, honor him by participating. I also heard the man who killed him was also participating. Fight him and bring us Justice!" her mother said hugging Asuka.

"I will mother! I will!" she said running off and grabbing her gym bag with one hand while the other hand had the tournament letter.

Shinjuku-Ku, Tokyo

The sky was dark and the night was clear. The towers around the city area were lit up like christmas lights. The man was 20 years old. Well, not man, he was a teenager or still acted like one. He wore a black hooded jacket with a symbol of neon red wings on the back, black pants with neon red flames on the right pant leg, and a pair of black skate shoes. He layed on top of the of the building looking at the stars. He ruffled his black hair in which then fell over his eyes. He couldn't sleep, each time he tried to he would have visions of a man who turned into a purple being with wings, a devil, he thought. Sometimes he would see a woman in all white, when he saw her, it was comforting, but he didn't understand what it all meant.

"Hey Kyosuke, what's wrong?" a woman's voice asked

"I don't know mom, why is my last name Kazama?" he asked

"Because that was the last name of your mother who gave you to us.."

"Really?"

"Yes..she was a kind woman, she wore all white when she came to see us, she looked like an angel."

"What was her name?"

"Jun..Jun Kazama.."

"Jun Kazama.." he repeated to himself

"Did you train today?" she asked looking over at him

"Yeah, I did.. That's another thing..how did I learn the Kazama Style Karate?"

"Your real father taught us.."

"What's his name?"

"Kazuya Mishima.."

"Thats weird..weren't they married?"

"I don't think so.."

"Arrgh! I have so many questions that need answering!" he yelled

"Yeah, I guess you do..here, we received this in the mail today." she said giving him the letter. He looked at it then turned it over to see the bold letters.

Kyosuke Kazama: King Of The Iron Fist Tournament

"Go Kyo..you will find all the answers at the tournament."

"Thank you.. I need to know about my past and who I really am.."

"I understand.. be careful..the burning pain might get stronger."

"I know.. there's something inside me getting stronger and I have no way to stop it.."

"I know.. but you'll find out soon enough..now go.."

"Alright..i'll see you later.." he said going to his room grabbing his gym back and making his way to the train station.

Mt. Fuji

Up in the quiet mountains, the sounds of a fist hitting a punching bag was heard.The man making the noise was the 21 year old Jin Kazama. He was punching the bag with ferocity and making swift kicks. He kicked the bag one last time splitting it in half. He was introduced again with the burning pain of the tribal marks.

"The Devil gene..it's getting stronger.." he muttered.

The pain was getting intense but he was stronger and fought it out. After a couple minutes getting his breath, he walked over to his bag to see a letter. He threw the towel to the side and stared at the letter for a couple minutes until curiosity got the better of him to turn it around to see the bold letters.

Jin Kazama: King Of The Iron Fist Tournament

He stared at the letter for a couple more minutes until a smile came across his face. He could find outa way to fight the Devil gene by entering the tournament and also have a rematch with the red headed Korean named Hwoarang. He put the letter in his gym bag and made his way to the train station.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for the first chapter! Please READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2: Tournament Underway

Special Intelligence Agency

The hallways were lit while people were passing through the aisles every now and then. One of them in particular was an african american. His hair was short and blonde and he had a 'X' marked scar in the middle of his face. His eyes were hidden behind the black sunglasses he was wearing. He was wearing a black swat outfit and was making his way to the General's room. He arrived in the office and took a seat in one of the silver chairs.

"Hello agent Raven.." the general said looking up at him from his desk

"Hello, why did you call me?"

"I have a new assignment for you." he said taking out a folder

"Really, what's it about this time?" Raven asked now interested in the subject

The general didn't say anything, instead, he tossed the folder to Raven who caught it with ease. He stared at the blank vanilla colored folder until he turned it over to see the labels.

Mishma/Kazama Bloodline

"Mishima? I thought we closed this since Heihachi is presumed dead?" Raven asked with a confused look on his face.

"True, but we're talking about Kazuya and Jun." he said lighting a cigar

"Well Kazuya is alive but Jun was dead awhile back so why are these two so important?"

"Because Kazuya and Jun had children.." he said taking a puff

"Yes, I know about Jin, he's hiding somewhere in Fuji... and to correct you, you meant child...not children." Raven said still looking at the bold print.

"No... I mean they actually had children. To be correct, they had two others beside Jin."

That comment caught Raven's attention quickly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am..open the folder.." The general said pointing to it.

Raven opened it to see a stack of papers and three photographs. The first one he picked up was a picture of Jin with his hood down. The next was a young adult, about the same age as Jin.

"Who's this?" Raven asked showing the photo to the general.

"That's Kyosuke Kazama, age 20, he has no clue that he belongs to the Mishima/Kazama bloodline since he was adopted at a young age. His fighting style is the Kazama style Karate which is the same as Jin's...turn to the next photo."

Raven did so and saw a photo of a young girl.

"That's Asuka Kazama, age 17, she currently lives at Tokyo. Her fighting style is the Kazama style traditional martial arts."

"Why do I need to know all of this information?" Raven askedlooking back at the general

"Well the reason I called you in here today is that all three of them are participating in the tournament. Most likely, they'll find out that they're related. I want you to participate in the tournament and keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir!" Raven replied then walked out of the room.

Osaka, Japan

"Here I am Osaka.." Kyosuke said looking around the area. His walking around didn't take long since he found the hotel that was hosting the tournament. He walked inside and looked around at all the fancy designs and interior. He saw a lady behind a desk so he approached her.

"Hello, how can I help you today sir?" she asked looking at him

"I'm here to register for the tournament."

"Ok, tell me your name so I can check you off the list."

"Kyosuke Kazama.."

"Ok Mr. Kazama, here's your room key and your roomate will arrive soon."

"I have a roomate?"

"Yes."

"Ok, thanks.." he said walking up the stairs.

"My room is 201 so...it's here." he said finding the door and opening it. He walked in and was amazed by the neatly decorated room with a note attached to the table saying that dinner will begin at 7:00. He looked at his watch to see itread 12:00 pm.

"I'm gonna listen to some tunes.."he said falling on his bed with his mp3 player.

At the time of 12:30, a familiar red headed Korean walked into the hotel.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" the lady asked

"Well, how about we go on a date?" the red head said

"Well...I..uh.." the lady stammered turning red

"Well i'll let you think about that...i'm here to register for the tournament."

"What's your name sir?"

"Hwoarang.."

"Oh, that's good! Your roomate arrived a half hour ago!"

"Really, who is it?"

"Mr. Kazama.."

"Jin Kazama!" he repeated grinding his teeth

"No! His first na-"

"I'm gonna kick your ass Jin!" Hwoarang yelled taking the key and sprinting upstairs

"Oh dear.." the lady said sweatdropping

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter 2! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Unveiled

Hwoarang was sprinting like a madman to his room. He kicked down the door and saw a hooded figure in the fridge looking for food.

"Get ready to get your ass handed over to you Kazama!" Hwoarang yelled

"Wha-whoa!" Kyosuke shouted seeing a foot almost hitting his face.

Kyo backed up and got in his fighting stance. Hwoarang swung his leg at Kyo but he countered and punched him two times in the stomach. Hwoarang jumped and kicked Kyo in the ribs making him fly back against the fridge.

"See! I told you I was the best Jin!" Hwoarang said grinning

"Jin! What are you talking about!" Kyo said taking of his hood

"You're not Jin!" Hwoarang said looking confused

"Of course not! I'm Kyosuke Kazama!"

"Oh i'm sorry man... are you two related?"

"I'm not sure.... I was adopted at a young age but still kept my last name.."

"Whoa..you two fight the same style."

"Really?"

"Yeah..I fought him at the last tournament but we weren't able to finish the match."

"Well dont worry about it, I saw his name on the list so you'll have your rematch."

"Yes! I get to show him once and for all!" Hwoarang said pumping his fist in the air

Kyo laughed causing Hwoarang to as well.

"Sorry about that earlier.." Hwoarang said feeling guilty

"It's alright, you didn't know my first name and my fighting style didn't help either."

Another half hour passed until another contestant came. Asuka walked through the hotel doors and went over to the desk.

"Hello miss, is there anything I can do?"

"I'm here to register for the tournament."

"What's your name?"

"Asuka Kazama.."

"Alright, I checked you in and your roomate will arrive shortly.."

"Ok, who's my roomate.."

"Ling Xiaoyu.."

"Alright, thanks." Asuka replied then went to her room.

Another ten minutes passed until the hyper chinese girl entered the hotel.

"Hello miss!" Xiaoyu said excitedly

"Hello, how can I help you."

"I'm here to register for the tournament!"

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Ling Xiaoyu.."

"Ok, here's your key and your roomate is upstairs.."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Asuka Kazama.."

"Kazama?! She has the last name as my Jin!"

"Yeah I know, along with some other man named Kyosuke."

"Really! I need to find out about this!" Xiaoyu said running upstairs

Competitors then came in time after time. The last one to arrive was Jin himself. He found an extra letter in the envelope saying:

"Meet me on the roof at 7:00 pm.. I need to confess a secret to you.."

-Jun Kazama

Jin wanted to know what his mother was hiding from him but he wasn't going to be angry about it. Besides, she probably had a good reason not to tell him, Jin went to the lady and registered for the tournament. He went to his room and walked to to see the british boxer Steve Fox.

"Jin! How you doing eh?" Steve said shaking his hand

"Nothing much really.. just training..how about you?"

"Same just training..let's go downstairs..its 7:00"

"I'll be there in a minute.. I have to go somewhere.." Jin said then left the room.

Jin arrived at the roof and looked around until he found his mother dressed in all white. Her face was focused on the bright shining stars in the sky.

"Hey mom.."

"Hello Jin..: she replied hugging her son

Soon the door opened and Kyosuke emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Jin asked looking at Kyosuke

Before Kyo could answer the door opened again reveiling Asuka who was walking towards the two.

"What's going on here?" Jin asked looking at Jun, then at Kyo, then at Asuka.

"Well i'm Kyosuke and I have no idea what's going on, I just got this letter saying to be here by 7:00."

"I'm Asuka and I have the same letter."

"Well maybe this will explain things.." Jun said handing Jin a photo. Asuka and Kyo walked over to Jin to see the photo.

"Now turn it over.." she said

Jin did as he was told and saw the words that made his jaw drop along with Kyo and Asuka.


	4. Chapter 4: Related

I don't own Tekken

Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but i'm going to do that a lot now.

JunKing87- Thank you for your review! The Untold Tekken story is great!

Karisan-Karisan - Thank you! Your story is awesome! One of the best ones i've read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our three children: Jin, Kyosuke, and Asuka Kazama...

"Wait a minute...I saw you in my dream.." Kyo said walking over to Jun. He looked at her face, but mostly her eyes before he jumped to the heart dropping question.

"Mom?..." he asked looking hopeful

Those words brought tears to Jun as she happily nodded her head in a yes.

"Mom!" he yelled hugging her, letting his tears run down his cheeks, he didn't care if people saw him cry. Because in that moment..he found an answer to one of his questions. Soon, they felt another pair of arms wrap around them and came out to be Asuka's.

"So you're my mom?" Asuka asked as tears were in her eyes as well

"Yes!" Jun replied hugging the life out of Asuka as she did the same.

Kyosuke was perfectly normal as he walked back to Jin.

"So that makes us brothers huh?"

"Yeah..but i'm older.." Jin said as a smirk came across his face

"Yeah because of you.. some psycho red head Korean dude was trying to kick my ass as I tried to get a soda because he thought I was you."

"Really! How was that!" Jin said laughing

"Because of my last name..and my damn fighting style." Kyo said mumbling causing him and Jin to break into a fit of laughter.

"I'll let you three go back downstairs and hang out with the others.. take care.." Jun said as she vanished in a flicker of light.

"What was that!" Kyo said wide eyed

"I'll tell you later.. let's eat." Jin said walking back downstairs with Asuka and Kyo following behind.

When they arrived downstairs, the contestants were talking to each other and asking about how their lives have been since the last tournament.

"Hey Kazama!" Hwoarang yelled causing Kyo, Asuka, and Jin to looking back

"Oh sorry about that! I meant Jin." Hwoarang said

"No problem.." Kyo replied shrugging his shoulders

"You ready to get your ass handed to you Kazama!" Hwoarang said pointing at Jin

"Last time I remember..I was kicking your ass before your army came to rescue you.." Jin said smirking

" Because I was distracted! It won't happen this time!"

By now their little argument had cause the contestants to circle around them to see what they were doing.

"No fighting please! Wait till the tournament!" Julia said trying to push Hwoarang away

"Looks like Hwoarang wants a rematch huh bro?" Kyo said laughing

"YOU"RE BROTHERS!" everyone said wide eyed

"Yeah, and this is my little sister!" Jin said pulling Asuka in and giving her a noogie

"Hey! My cousin is here!!" Xiaoyu said jumping up and down

"Yeah right here!" Her cousin said waving to everyone energeticly

"Who are you?" Julia asked while the rest were listening

"Kaori Lin" she replied smiling huge that is mirror like to Xiaoyu's

Everyone welcomed Kyo, Kaori, and Asuka with opening arms. They were eating at the tables while Xiaoyu was talking to Jin.

"How come you didn't have a brother and sister?" she asked

"I didn't know I did since a while ago.."

"Oh..how's things been?"

"Pretty good.. and you?"

"Fine..its just that.. I missed you Jin.." Xiaoyu said blushing

"I missed you too.. Ling..." Jin said blushing with a smile on his face

"Well what do you know.. my cousin and your bro seem to getting along don't ya think?" Xiaoyu said looking across the table to see a talking Kyo and a giggling Kaori.

"Yeah..this is a good thing to make fun of him later.." Jin said taking mental notes in his head

An hour later everybody was on the dance floor dancing with the partner of their choice.

"You dance pretty good!" Kyo said looking at Kaori

"Thanks! You dance great yourself!" she replied blushing

A slow song started as the two made their way to a table, they sat down and watch the others

"Hey..is that Jin and Xiaoyu?" Kyo said looking at a pair that were slow dancing and almost looking like they were going to kiss

"Yeah it is! I'm going to never let her live this down!" Kaori said laughing, she looked back at Kyo's direction to see that he was gone.

"Kyo?" she asked but saw a hand inviting her

"You want to dance.." Kyo replied giving her a genuine smile

They made their way to the dance floor and got close to each other. Kaori slipped her arms around his neck as Kyo slid his arms around her perfect waist. He looked at her to notice her beauty, she had orange hair with soft brown eyes, her skin was smooth and smelled like fresh strawberries.

She noticed that he was staring at her and that made a faint pink blush appear on her cheeks. She stared at his soft brown eyes and by instinct, she lifted her right hand and moved a couple bangs out of his face to enjoy the pleasure of his eyes.She felt funny in her stomach and smiled to herself as she laid her head against his chest as the kept slow dancing.

"Looks like Kyo got himself a little girlfriend eh?" Hwoarang said, who was slow dancing with Julia. Kyo was about to retaliated but looked down at Kaori who was happily resting her head against his chest.

"Come on Hwoarang.. leave those two alone.." Julia said, not before giving Kyo a thumbs up. Kyo just nodded his head in a thank you manner and kept dancing. Kaori was listening to the whole conversation and was smiling to herself.

"I never want this to end.." she said to herself quietly so no one would hear. But she was wrong as Kyo heard it loud and clear. He smiled to himself as the dance finished.

The party was over and people were attending to their rooms. Kyo, being a gentleman indeed, walking Kaori to her room.

"Thanks for tonight.." she said giving him a hug

"No problem.. I loved every second of it.." he replied

She blushed as she went to open her door.

"Bye..." she said softly

"Bye..." he said giving her another genuine smile

The door closed softly as a smile came to his lips.

"Awwwwww." a group moaned

He turned around to see everyone including Jin and Xiaoyu laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING! HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Kyo yelled as he chased after everyone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter will be here soon! Read and Review!!


	5. Chapter 5: Devil Within You

Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter since I promised that I will update more often. Enjoy!

Karisan-Karisan- Thank you for reviewing again! Nice job with your story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was shining and the sky was blue. The light was penetrating through the windows as well as Asuka's eyes.

"Uhhh.. more..sleep.." she muttered as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Wake up! Wake up its 9:00 in the morning in the beautiful city of Osaka.." the radio alarm said

She finally gave in and walked to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. After taking care of her dental hygiene, she stepped into the shower to get cleaned. As the water was hitting her face, she recalled last nights events of the party. She laughed at how funny the British Boxer can be:

Flashback

"Come on Steve let's dance.." Asuka said excitedly

"Heh.. alright love.." He replied getting up and walking to the dance floor

Asuka was moving her hips to the music, but that was stopped suddenly as she watch Steve dance.

"What are you doing!" she said between giggles

"I'm doing the robot of course!" Steve said moving his arm up and down

"You can't be serious!"

"Of course I can, dorimorogato Mr. Roboto" Steve said giving a smirk at Asuka

End Flashback

'Note toself Asuka, never ask Steve to dance' she thought to herself

"Ahhh! The sun! Blinding me!" Kyo yelled as he fell off the bed

Knock!! Knock!!

"Arrgh.. coming!" he yelled through the cotton sheets

He got up from the ground and opened the door to reveal his brother, Jin Kazama.

"Hey.. can we talk?" Jin asked Kyo

"Sure come on in.."

Jin did so and sat on Kyo's bed with a disturbed look on his face.

"What's wrong Jin?..."

"You're probably going to think that i'm crazy for asking you this, but have you ever had these pains.."

Kyo eyes widened at hope to think that he knows what he thought

"It's like an intense burning on your forearms, face, and -"

"Your chest.." Kyo finished

"Yeah.." Jin said surprised

"I don't know what's wrong with me Jin, I feel something inside me, its going to unleash at somepoint and time.. I don't know when, but it's getting stronger by the day."

"I know what you mean Kyo.." Jin said understading everything

"What's wrong with us Jin?.."

"Our father was thrown off a cliff many years ago, in fact, the man who threw him was our grandfather.. Luckily our father survived the fall, but was going to die in a few minutes anyway because of the deep gash he had on his chest. His anger and hate pushed him on.. he wanted revenge.. and would do anything to get it.. So he made a deal with the Devil to get his revenge. By that, he had the power to turn into a Devil. His revenge though was sidetracked as he fell in love with our mother..Jun.. Her innocence and purity put a little hole through the darkness in him but didn't do any harm. Soon, they had ason, which was me.. Later on with the years passing by, I felt this intense burning feeling like I have now as which you do too."

"What does it mean with us?"

"Well we inheirited a gene from our father, to be exact, the gene we have is the Devil Gene.. Our father wants to kill us for it, the more genes he has, the more power he has.."

"He wants to kill us!?" said a pissed off Kyo

"Yes, to him we're nothing but obstacles in the way of his road to power.." Jin said flat out

"The bastard.." Kyo mumbled

"It's alright Kyo.. we can use our power against him.. look.. " Jin said taking of his jacket and shirt.

Jin calmly closed his eyes and thought of the events at the Honmaru. Visions came into his mind of the Tekken force trying to capture him, and how Kazuya wanted to kill him.. anger and hate risen within him as the tribal marks started to appear on his forearms, chest, and face. Kyo heard bonecracking sounds coming from Jin's back as black angel likewings appeared behind him.

"Now you try.." Jin said smirking

"Don't have to tell me twice.." Kyo replied taking off his shirt

Kyo was already pissed but he needed an extra ounce of anger to set him off. A few words came into his mind was all he needed.

_"He wants to kill us Kyo.. to him, we're nothing.."_

His anger exploded as crimson red tribal marks appeared on his body. The burning was intense and made his fall on his knees.

"Don't give up Kyo!" Jin said encouring him

_"I'll make you suffer father.. and when you're on your knees for mercy.. i'll kill you.."_

Bonecracking sounds echoed the room as matching crimson red wings came out of Kyo's back. He slowly rose up from the ground letting his wings spread out.

"You did it Kyo.."

"Yeah...I did.." was all he could say because he was amazed


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings and Sweet Revenge

Hey everyone here's chapter 6! I haven't had that much time to focus on the story right now since I had to study for my finals, but I have one more day for the winter break to arrive! I just want to say thanks to the following authors that reviewed my story..:

Karisan-Karisan- Thanks a lot for your review! I hope you enjoy my story throughout its chapters!

Moontearz- Thank you, your story is awesome! I come here daily to see if there's any new chapters.

JunKing87- Thank you and please update your story soon.

Dunes- Thank you, I really appreciate it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(I do not own Tekken)

Kyo was laying on his bed trying to bring his breathing back to normal. The ceiling fan was blowing at a high speed but didn't do much help. His breath was returning back slowly at his normal pace. He turn his head to see Jin reading his fight list.

"When does the tournament start?" Kyo asked closing his eyes

"It starts at 10:00.." Jin replied, his eyes scanning down the list

"What time is it now?"

"It's about 9:00.."

"Really? I should started getting ready then.." Kyo replied walking over to the closet

"Wait Kyo..I have something for you.." Jin said pulling out his gym bag

"What is it?"

"This.." Jin said pulling out a pair of clothes. In his hands was a black jacket with white flames. (Its the same thing like Jin's jacket and pants but instead of it being purple, its black, grey, and white for the flames.)

"Hey! Alright!" Kyo said excitedly as he held the outfit in front of him

"Here's the pants and shoes too.." Jin said giving him the other two items

"Thanks Jin!" Kyo said laying the outfit on the bed

"No problem.. oh wait! Almost forgot.." Jin said pulling out a pair of red silver studded fingerless gloves with white guard gloves with a decal of red angel wings.

"Whoa.. how did you.-"

"You mean the decal, I had some guy put in on your guard gloves. Didn't know that they would actually match your wings.." Jin said laughing

"Alright so what about the gloves.." Kyo asked being confused

"Ok, you put on your red gloves first, then you slide on your white ones. The guard gloves has a mini bar in the inside so you can wrap your fingers around it." (You know, the grey gloves Jin had in Tekken 4 on top of his red ones.)

"Oh I get it.." Kyo said looking at the gloves

"Alright then, I need to go get ready and go to Xiaoyu's room, meet us down there in the lobby."

"Ok, see you then.." Kyo replied waving to his brother

After Jin left, Kyo decided to take a shower. The warm water smacked against his face as it came rushing through the shower nozzle. His hair was soaked and fell in front of his face almost covering his eyes. After he finished his shower, he brushed his teeth and spiked his hair with a couple bangs falling in front of his eyes. He went to the dresser to get out a black shirt. He got his new black pants on and zipped up his new jacket. He slipped on his red gloves and then slipped on the white glove guards. He walked around the room for his new shoes until he found them under the bed. He slipped and tied them and went to the mirror to have a final look.

"Not bad Kyo, not bad at all.. I wonder if Kaori wants to go to the opening ceremonies with me.." he said to himself

The thought of her made his face red like a tomato. He can see it now, if Jin and Asuka saw this.. they would never let him live this down. But hey, if he likes her, what can they do about it? Right?

"Wait! Who said I liked her in that way!" he yelled to himself

_'Because you thought of it you moron.."_ His concience said

"No I didn't!"

_'Yeah you did, admit it, you want to jump her bones dont you!'_

"No! I never wanted to do anything of the sort!" Kyo said shaking his head left and right

_'Just do it man, I bet she'll let ya if you ask nicely..' _His concience replied in a sing song voice

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you shut up, you stupid concience.." he muttered

_'What concience?" _it replied in an innocent tone

"That's the spirit.. wait.. wouldn't I just pay myself for you to shut up?"

_"Yeah, because I am your concience and all."_

"I'm a moron.." Kyo said hanging his head down

_"Told you so.."_

-------------------

"What time is it Kaori?" Julia said looking at the tv

"It's about 9:20.." she muffled by trying to talk and eat cereal at the same time

"Geez Kaori eat, then talk.. I wonder what Kyo would say if he saw you like that.." Julia said laughing

That comment made Kaori spit her cereal out in surprise.

"Kyo! Where!" she said looking around the room

"Uhhh.. Kaori.. you're freaking me out here.." Julia said sweatdropping

"Oh.. sorry..hehe" she said grinning sheepishly

"So, what.. you have a crush on Kyo.." Julia said looking at Kaori

"Well, I..um.. don't know.." Kaori replied, her face turning red

"Yeah you do, come on, I promise I won't tell.." Julia said

"Well... I.. Hey! Is that Hwoarang in a towel!" she said pointing behind Julia

"Where!" Julia said spinning around quickly giving Kaori enough time to sprint to her room.

"Hey that's not fair Kaori!"

"How's that not fair?" Kaori asked innocently

"You lied! You said that Hwoarang was behind me only in a towel.. I can't belive I failed for that! And I can't belive-"

"What's this about me only in a towel Jules?" Hwoarang said grinning

"Julia was tricked by me saying that you were behind her only in a towel. Man you should of saw her head spin!" Kaori said cackling with laughter

"Traitor! Damn you!" Julia yelled at the door

"Is this true Jules? I know you liked me but man, you want me... you want the Hwoarang!" Hwoarang said laughing

"S-shut up Hwoarang!" Julia stammered from the embarassment

"Hey guys.. what's going on?" Kyo said walking through the open door

"Oh hey Kyo.." Julia said with an evil glint in her eyes

_'Shit!!'_ Kaori thought

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter 6, please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Things you shouldn't mumble

Thanks for reviewing my story. I'm pretty surprised that you guys like the last chapter since I kinda rushed through it. But thank you anyway. Alright now let me tell you the pairings that will eventually happen:

Jin x Xiaoyu

Hwoarang x Julia

Asuka x Steve (It could happen.. well it will in my story!)

Kyo x Kaori

There might be others but those are the ones that are happening for sure. Here's chapter 7!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like an earthquake...

Thats how fast Kaori's heart was shaking. When she heard that familiar voice, her heart shook with embarassment. Her cheeks were heating up already and her breathing became ragged.

"Oh.. hi Kyo..." Julia said grinning ear to ear

"Uhh.. hey Julia..." Kyo said taking a few steps back

"I know a secret.." Julia said walking over to him

"Really.."

"Yeah.. its that -"

"Julia has a huge crush on Hwoarang!" Kaori said bolting from her door and dragging Kyo out of the room

"Hey get back here Kaori!" Julia said jumping up and down like a little kid

_'Damn..'_ she thought but it was soon cut as she looked around to see no Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang?.. where are you?.." she said looking around the area

--------------------------

Kyo was wide eyed as his feet we literally off the ground as Kaori dragged him like a rag doll.

"Hey Kaori! Wh-what's going on?" he yelled still being dragged

Kaori finally snapped out of her daze as she came to a halt

"What was that about?" Kyo asked cathing his breath

"It's nothing.." Kaori said turning away from him to hide her blush

"Alright.. but you can tell me anything.. you know that right?" Kyo said turning her around to face him

"I know.. thank you.." she replied hugging him

--------------------------

"Man, what should I do?" The red headed korean asked himself

_"Tell her how you feel, she likes you so it shouldn't be a problem that you like her too.." _his concience suggested

"Yeah, I guess you're right.." Hwoarang said to himself

"What are you doing up there!" came a feminine voice

_"Shit! Is that Jules!" _Hwoarang said looking down to indeed see Julia there tapping her foot

"H-hey Jules, what's up?" Hwoarang said stuttering

"Nothing.. so.. about earlier.."

"Y-yeah?"

_'What's with him, his legs look like they're shaking, maybe he doesn't like me..'_

"Forget it..i'll see you later.." Julia said starting to walk away

"Wait! Jules!" '_Dammit, I can't get the words out of my mouth, might as well show her..' _Hwoarang thought putting Julia between him and the tree.

"W-what Hwoarang.." Julia said with her back pressing against the tree.

Her thought was thrown out the window when she felt his lips press on to hers.

"I love you Jules.."

------------------------

"Are you sure your cousin isn't in track?" Jin asked wide eyed to Xiaoyu

"Yeah i'm pretty sure she's not.."

"They're going to get together real soon.. I know it.. with my help of course!" Xiaoyu said jumping up and down

"Shouldn't we just let them be, and not interfere with their personal life.." Jin said sweatdropping

"NO! We WILL get them together because i'm an expert at this stuff!" she replied smiling proudly

"Really now, because in high school, everyone thought you were a nerd except your friend Miharu." Jin said laughing

"WHAT!" she yelled

Jin could barely hear it since he was on the floor rolling with laughter.

"I was only joking Xiao.." he said wiping his tears

"I-i knew that! I was popular.."

"Not really.."

TWIST

"Ow ow ow! Xiao stop it!" Jin said as Xiao kept her lock in the deadly nipple twister

"Say i'm popular.." she requested

"Nope.."

TWIST

"Ow! ow! ow!"

"Saaay it!"

"Xiao..xiao..is..po-popular.."

"Now say i'm the prettiest girl you've ever laid eyes on.."

"Alright saying you're popular is one thing, but I refuse to lie."

TWIST

"I was joking Xiao!"

-----------------

" I wonder what Jin is doing?" asked Kyo in thought

"Probably being beat up by my cousin.." Kaori replied resting her arms on the table

After their talk they ended up going to a resturant near the hotel, they bumped into some of the fighters and greeted them with handshakes. When the fighters asked if they were on a date, they would blush and think of something to say.

"Man, when is the tournament going to start.. im bored.." Kyo said putting on a pout face

"It's soon so don't worry.. how about you turn that frown around.." Kaori suggested while laughing

Kyo would have joined in on the laugh but was too busy looking at Kaori's silky orange shoulder length hair blow in the wind. His thoughts were gone as he just stared at her beauty.

"Um..Kyo.. is there something on my face?" Kaori said blushing a bit

"Wh-what! Oh sorry.. just dazed off there.." Kyo said smiling

"If it was my guess I think you were checking me out.." Kaori said leaning over the table getting closer to his face

"Wh-what..I..um..have no idea what you're talking about.." Kyo said looking down with his crimson face

"Sure you don't.." Kaori said teasing

"Not my fault you're so beautiful.." Kyo mumbled but got to Kaori's ears

"Wh-what..did you say.." Kaori asked, her face red as a tomato

_'Oh shit...'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry about that for this chapter! I know it's short but i'll make another chapter soon to make up for it. Please read and review and Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8: The o'l Kazama charm

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating my story in a while, I had a lot of things to do since soccer practice for traveling team began. But don't worry because in my free time i'll try to update as much as possible! I know I haven't started the tournament yet but i'll get there soon!

MooNTeARZ- Your story is awesome! Update soon!

Karisan-Karisan- Please update soon! Your story is great and it's cool that Hwoarang didn't take advantage over Julia when she was drunk!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Ah man! I'm stupid! What was I thinking!'_ Kyo thought, mentally kicking himself

"Uhh..Kyo?" asked a red faced Kaori who snapped him out of his thoughts

"W-what?"

"Did you just say, that i'm beautiful?" she asked looking at him

_'Come on! Say it! What would Jin do if he was in my place?' _Kyo thought imagining his older brother in the situation. An image came into his mind of Jin and Xiaoyu in their situation.

-------------------------------------------------

"I love you Xiao.." Jin said kneeling down on one knee

"I love you too Jin.." Xiaoyu replied

Jin goes through his pockets and pulls out a small velvet box.

"Will you marry me Xiao?" Jin asked hopefully

"Yes!" she replied leaping into his arms

--------------------------------------------------

_'Damn it Jin! Why are you the smooth type! Alright, what would Hwoarang do?'_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Jules.. how about we go back to my place and have some fun.." Hwoarang said as he winked at Julia.

"Why go there while we can do it here!" she replied throwing him on the table and begin their war of tongue twisting.

--------------------------------------------------

_'Screw that i'll just do it my own way..' _Kyo throught

"Yeah..I did.." Kyo said smiling and scratching the back of his head

Kaori smiled in return and whispered in his left ear

"Well, I think you're pretty cute.."

_'That worked well..Bingo!'_ Kyo throught

--------------------------------------------------

The day was still early and clouds had gathered around the area. Down at the park were two figures walking, hand in hand.

"What do you want to do? I'm bored" complained Julia

"Don't know..." Hwoarang said moving a piece of hair from Julia's face with his free hand

"How about we go spy on Kaori and Kyo?" Julia said looking at Hwoarang

"I thought you were the type of person that would leave that personal stuff alone.."

"In most cases I would, but this would be fun and entertaining!" Julia said smiling widely

"I don't know Jules.. what if we're caught?"

"Pleeaase Hwoarang..if you do, i'll be in just a towel tonight.."

"You know what, we should go spy on Kaori and Kyo." Hwoarang suggested grinning

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey i'm bored!" whined Xiaoyu

"That's a first.." Jin mumbled rubbing his chest from the twisting incident

POW

Xiaoyu tackled Jin to the floor and started tickling him

"Hahaha! Stop! Hahah!" Jin pleaded

"Fine, just becuase i'm feeling generous.." Xiaoyu said starting to get up

"Ahahah! Jin! No fair! Ahahah!" Xiaoyu squealed as she was raided with tickles

"Whoa Jin! Man I knew you were agressive in fighting, but the ladies too, that's impressive!" said a grinning Hwoarang leaning on the door way

"What do you want red head.." Jinasked grinning

"Well Julia and I were going to go spy on your little brother and Xiao's cousin. We wanted to know if you two wanted to join us.."

"That would be fun!" Xiao said jumping up and running to Julia

"I don't know, that's kind of wrong to be interfering with thier personal lives.." Jin argued

"That's what Hwoarang said..but come on Jin! It will be fun, trust me!" Julia replied

"Fine.. let me get my jacket.."

-------------------------------------

At the park, Kyo and Kaori were walking aimlessly looking at the various activities people were doing. Their walking was stopped as Kyo saw a huge tree.

"Lets climb that!" Kyo said running towards it. He jumped high to one branch and catapulted to another with a backflip. He looked down to see Kaori standing there looking up.

"Come on Kaori.." Kyo said smiling

" I can't..this shirt is expensive!" she said pointing to it

"Fine, give me your hand.." he suggested lowering it

She took his hand and he replied by starting to pull her up. When she finally got up, both were exausted and gasping for air. For her comfort she laid her back against his chest. Kyo noticed this with his face turning red, but tried to ignore it. He gain more comfort by laying his back against the main trunk of the tree and pull Kaori closer to him. She could feel his heartbeat on her back causing to blush.

"For body heat..since its cold.." Kyo explained not to give Kaori the wrong idea

"Either way.. I wouldn't mind.."

She felt a pair of cold hands skim across hers so she held them

"Your hands are cold.."

"Yeah..it's getting pretty cold out here.."

"Hey Kyo..."

"Yeah.."

"Did you mean what you said at the cafe? About me being beautiful.."

"Yes.."

"Thank you..no one ever told me that.."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, back at my highschool, people did think I was beautiful, but thought I was one of those girls who would sleep with any guy I wanted to. I'm not like that, but people always thought that."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be.. I'm happy that you're not like the rest of them..you're special.."

"Special?"

"Yeah..you know how to treat a girl right.. I like that.."

"Well I just think that girls should be cared for, you know?"

"Well make sure no girl takes you because your mine.." Kaori said latching onto him

"A-alright.." Kyo said while blushing

------------------------------------------

"That's so cute!" Xiaoyu and Julia said wiping tears from their eyes

"Yeah Kyo you sly dog!" Hwoarang said laughing his ass off

"You're horrible Hwoarang!" Julia said getting in a few laughs as well

"Who would of thought of my cousin and your brother getting together?" Xiao asked surprised

"It must be that o'l kazama charm.." Jin said grinning

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter 8! I just wanted to get most of the pairings out of the way so I can start writing about the tournament! I will also be focusing on Asuka more since I noticed that I don't write much about her. Read and review!!


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions and an Angel's he...

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I updated, really sorry about that. This chapter will be focusing on the developing relationship with Kyo and Kaori, along with the others including Asuka and Steve. I'm going to try and make this a long one to make up for time loss. Enjoy!

Karisan- Thanks for reviewing and I like your latest chapter!

Moontearz- Your story is great! I can't wait till the next chapter!

JunKing87- Thank you for updating! Your story is one of my favorites.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Confessions and an Angel's help

The hotel was quiet, mainly because everyone was sleeping since it was eleven at night. Well, almost everyone except for Kyo. He was walking down the hotel stairs and took a seat on a nearby couch in the hallway. Next to it was a couple vending machines consisting of candy, drinks, and heated food and ice cream. He layed down on the long brown couch shifting his view to the ceiling.

'Why can't I hold her without turning into a tomato..' He thought recalling on the earlier events that evening. A flicker of lightning lit up the hallway, the storm was still there with an appearance of rain. Kyo closed his eyes listening to the soft tapping of the rain against the window.

-------------------------

'Oh god! Someone help me!' Kaori thought hiding in her sheets, frightened by the lightning that flashed with a crackle. No one really knew, but Kaori still hadn't got over her fears of lighting. Another crackled caused a jump out of Kaori who was now shaking.

'Kyo! Hold me!' she thought with out realizing

Her face had reddened even at the mentioning of the boy's name. She had enjoyed the afternoon she spent with him, up in the tree enjoying the view of the grayish skies. Without thinking, she got up and made her way downstairs to the lobby.

------------------------

His eyes would slowly close and open again, being soothed by the rythmitic rythem of the rain tapping against the window. His daze was broken when he heard footsteps.

'I wonder who's down here..' he thought not moving an inch but looking around. Soon the figure appeared as it went past the vending maching that was lit up. The light showed that it was the girl that made his heart skip a beat when smiling. Kaori..

'Hey.. I got an idea..' he thought with a playful smirk

------------------------

'Please go away lightning! Go!' she thought as she was walking through the hallway. The crackle of lightning and a pair of arms draped around her made her face pale.

"Ahhh!" she screamed turning around to see Kyo

"Hahaha! I'm sorry Kaori..had to do it.." he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You moron! You scared the hell out of me!" she scolded wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry.." he said feeling her shaking with fear.

'It must be from the lightning..' he thought as he scooped her up and took her back to the couch. He placed her down getly and took a seat. They sat in silence until Kyo broke it.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked

"Could say the same to you.." she replied sticking her tongue out. Yep, she was still bitter of the whole scaring act.

"Well, I couldn't sleep.." he said, waiting for her explanation

"Me neither..the lightning is frightining.." she replied

"I thought so.." he said earning himself a punch in the arm

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Well..it's complicated.." Kyo asked looking away

Another clash of lightning arrived which caused Kaori to jump ontop of Kyo, their noses close touching.

"Please tell me..I care about you.." she said softly

"That's the thing though, I can't keep you out of my head Kaori, I can't look at you without blushing ten shades of red. The thing is Kaori..I love you.." he said without thinking. Tears welled up in her eyes as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that.." she said crying with her arms secured around him. Hereturned thekiss while gliding his hands up and down her back. Their tongues entwined as they were in their own little world, not knowing that a little red glow not far away was watching.

"Man is this going to be good tommarow!" said the estatic red head taping the whole situation while everone else was watching from the distance.

"Wow Jin, your bro is really giving what the girl wants.." Hwoarang said as he heard the smacking of lips.

"Shut up Hwoarang! That's my cousin you're talking about!" Xiaoyu said slapping him upside the head.

"The kipper got skills i'll give em that.." Steve said chuckling

"Learns from the best.." Jin said coolly crossing his arms around his chest and leaning against the wall.

Kyo and Kaori were completly oblivious to the situation as they were still enjoying the pleasure of each others company. They stopped their kissing assult to catch a breath. Kaori kissed Kyo again for a brief moment then pulling away to unbutton her pink long sleeve pajama shirt.

"Oh man it looks like there going to get it on!" Hwoarang said acting like a kid

"Oh no she won't!" Xiaoyu said jumping to her feet and walking over to the heated up couple.

"Wait Xiao!" Jin said pulling her back while covering her mouth

Kyo and Kaori broke out of their trance as the heard muffled sounds coming from the hallway.

"I think someone was watching.." Kaori said buttoning her pajama top back up

"I think so too.. maybe we should just call it for the night.."

"Yeah..I guess you're right.." Kaori agreed a little dissapointed for the fact that someone or something interrupted something special. They made their way back upstairs hand in hand, giving each other genuine smiles on the way up. They passed the rest of the group not knowing they were hiding behind the corner.

"Man was that close..but hey.. I could get real popular if I made copies and sold these.." Hwoarang suggested holding the video camera in his hands

"Oh no you don't! That's not right!" Xiaoyu said glaring at Hwoarang

"Yeah you're right..I should make them pay toget the tapes..how about $12.50?" he argued which earned him another slap upside the head.

"Sounds like a good deal to me..when will they be availible?" Steve joked only to recieve a glare from Asuka.

"Only joking love.." he quickly added along with a kiss to the cheek

-----------------------------------

The couple were on the second floor now making their way to Kaori's room. She opened the door while Kyo walked away.

"Wait!.." she yelled grabbing his wrist

"What?.."

"Can you stay with me..for the night..there's lightning out there still and-" she was going to finish but was interupted as she felt his lips press against hers.

"Sure.." he said blushing along with her. Even though they looked to be an official couple, they were still shy to each other and they couldn't hide that. Kaori smiled at his reply and led him inside her room. She got into the bed and motioned for him to get in as well. He slid in but made a distance between them that was soon closed in as she backed up tograb andwrap his arms around her. His head was against hers and was greeted with the sweet fragrance of strawberries.

'Man i'm going to get it from the others..but why not enjoy it now..' he thought as he closed his eyes.

9:00 am

The morning rays had pierced through the window and shone into Kaori's eyes. With a mumbled growl of annoance she rose from her bed. She looked to her left to see Kyo still asleep with a smile on his lips.

'He better be dreaming about me..' she thought while laughing out loud. She walked to her drawer and got out some new clothes and headed to the bathroom. She took off the clothes she was currently wearing and went to the shower. The hot water smacked against her with the steam crawling around the room. Her enjoyment from the the soothing water was gone when she heard the creek of the door. She grabbed her towel and stood waiting for the door to fully open. There with a sleepy smile on his face was Kyo. Her face reddened in embarassment as she looked back at him. Suddenly Kyo took in the situation that was in front of him.

'Oh...shit...' he thought backing away slowly

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" she yelled throwing shampoo, deoderant, and other bathroom things.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said leaving the bathroom quickly.

--------------------------

"The tournament begins tommarow.." Asuka said to herself, looking out at the sky.

"Yes, be careful will you.." said another feminine voice. Asuka turned around to see her mother, Jun.

"Hi mom.." she said smiling. Jun returned the smile and sat next to her.

"The tournament will be dangerous Asuka..are you sure you want to do this.." Jun asked a little worried.

"Don't worry about me, even though I can't change into a Devil, I think i'll be fine.." Asuka said looking down at the ground.

"When did you find out about this?" Jun asked surprised

"Well, it was awhile back..."

Flashback>

Asuka was making her way to Steves room when she heard a noise coming from Kyo's. Curiosity got the better of her so she poked her head in to see what was going on.

"What's wrong Jin?..." asked a worried Kyo

"You're probably going to think that i'm crazy for asking you this, but have you ever had these pains.."

Kyo eyes widened at hope to think that he knows what he thought

"It's like an intense burning on your forearms, face, and -"

"Your chest.." Kyo finished

"Burns? What's going on?" Asuka asked herself

"Yeah.." Jin said surprised

"I don't know what's wrong with me Jin, I feel something inside me, its going to unleash at somepoint and time.. I don't know when, but it's getting stronger by the day."

"I know what you mean Kyo.." Jin said understading everything

"What's wrong with us Jin?.."

"Our father was thrown off a cliff many years ago, in fact, the man who threw him was our grandfather.. Luckily our father survived the fall, but was going to die in a few minutes anyway because of the deep gash he had on his chest. His anger and hate pushed him on.. he wanted revenge.. and would do anything to get it.. So he made a deal with the Devil to get his revenge. By that, he had the power to turn into a Devil. His revenge though was sidetracked as he fell in love with our mother..Jun.. Her innocence and purity put a little hole through the darkness in him but didn't do any harm. Soon, they had ason, which was me.. Later on with the years passing by, I felt this intense burning feeling like I have now as which you do too."

"What does it mean with us?"

"Well we inheirited a gene from our father, to be exact, the gene we have is the Devil Gene.. Our father wants to kill us for it, the more genes he has, the more power he has.."

"He wants to kill us!?" said a pissed off Kyo

"Yes, to him we're nothing but obstacles in the way of his road to power.." Jin said flat out

"The bastard.." Kyo mumbled

'Who could be so cruel..' Asuka thought, tears appearing in her eyes

"It's alright Kyo.. we can use our power against him.. look.. " Jin said taking of his jacket and shirt.

Jin calmly closed his eyes and thought of the events at the Honmaru. Visions came into his mind of the Tekken force trying to capture him, and how Kazuya wanted to kill him.. anger and hate risen within him as the tribal marks started to appear on his forearms, chest, and face. Kyo heard bonecracking sounds coming from Jin's back as black angel likewings appeared behind him.

"Whoa..." Asuka said amazed

"Now you try.." Jin said smirking

"Don't have to tell me twice.." Kyo replied taking off his shirt

Asuka stood there as she watched Kyo transform into his demon form. His red angel wings spreaded out full length then retracted back in.

End Flashback>

"So I guess i'm not as powerful as they are.." Asuka said feeling a little down now

"You're wrong Asuka.." Jun said smiling

"What do you mean.. they can change into a demon while I can't what can I possibly do?"

"Simple..change into an angel.." Jun said matter of factly

-------------------------------

"That was a great breakfast!" said the red headed Korean

"Yeah it was, but now its time to train, the tournament is tommarow.." Xiaoyu said having a serious look on her face

"From now on..everyone is a threat..we'll hang out after the tournament but now it's time to get serious..i'll see guys later.. i'm going to go train.." Jin said taking off in one direction while the others go their seperate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for Chapter 9! Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Opening Tournament

Hey everyone! I know its been awhile since i've updated, but this traveling team soccer thing is killing my time. But not to worry i've noticed i've been slacking so im going to try and reduce the waiting time for the upcoming chapters.

Karisan- Thanks for your review last time!

Moontearz- Thank you! Crimson Destiny is awesome! TOF was about to be called Crimson Wings before I started writing it.

The green leaves off the trees were gently swaying in the wind. The clear blue skies were the perfect setting today for the opening of the tournament.

Kyo and Kaori were making their way to Osaka Center to meet up with Jin, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Julia, and the others.

"Are you alright.." asked Kyo, who keep taking glances at Kaori.

"Yeah, just a little nervous.." she replied looking back at him.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine believe me."

"Ok..how about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, i'm happy i'm the last fight today..i'm really going to show the crowd some moves." he said grinning

"What about Jin?"

"You know him, "Just be careful.. you're opponent may catch you off guard." He's serious about this.." Kyo replied immitatating Jin's voice

"Aren't you serious.. you can't take this lightly.." Kaori scolded

"I know.. I just need to win every fight they throw it me and then that's when the big action begins.."

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked confused

"Think of this Kaori... Jin..Hwoarang..Me..Steve..Kazuya.. and the Boss.. it's going to be a showdown and none of us are going to be holding anything back." Kyo said with a look of excitement in his eyes.

"Why don't you call Kazuya your father?" she asked

"Because a father wouldn't try to kill your brother or you.. and it's time for me and Jin to beat it into his skull." he replied smacking his fist in his palm.

"What about you Kaori.. have any opponents you want to face.." Kyo asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, it would be fun facing off Xiaoyu or Asuka." Kaori replied with an ignited determination in her eyes.

"That would be a pretty good match.." Kyo agreed

After their conversations ended they arrived at the Center. There, they met up with Jin and the others.

"This is it guys.. you ready.." Kyo said looking at all of them

"Hell yeah! TheSouth Korean military won't be able to save your ass this time Kazama!" Hwoarangsaid pointing at Jin

"Whatever.. you'll be grateful if I beat you in 8 minutes.." Jin replied with a smirk

"We'll see Kazama.. we'll see.."

"I'll make sure I won't beat you up too bad in the semi-finals Steve." Kyo said grinning

"Yeah right! I'll make your face intomy personal speed bag!" he replied

The crowd were going wild as the announcer came up to the stage arena.

"Welcome ladies and gents! It's time to get this tournament underway! This tournament has a lot of new faces which prove to be itimidating, my guess is that thisis going to be one hell of a battle! So let's get it started!" the announcer said as rings came rising from the ground.

"The opener will consist of cage matches, after today, the arena will be random areas. Good luck everyone!" the announcer said as he pressed a button on his microphone to reveal images of the participants fighting today.

Kaori Mitsaki vs Li-ang Po

Asuka Kazama vs Mai Sakura

Hwoarang vs Lance Seer

Jin Kazama vs Deagal Ross

Kyo Kazama vs Sean Borne

"Alright..wish me luck!" Kaori said making her way to the arena.

"Hey Kaori wait up!" Kyo said chasing after her

"What.."

"Be careful.." Kyo said giving Kaori a quick kiss on the lips

"T-thank you.." Kaori replied blushing, then turning back to the entrance

"Don't worry so much! You'll do fine!" Kyo said calling out to her

"Alright let's get the first match underway! Fighters Kaori Mitsaki and Li-ang Po get in the arena." the announcer said

"Alright.. you can do this.. you can do this.." Kaori muttered to herself as she got into the cage arena. Followed by Kaori was Li-ang, she had black hair the went down near the end of her back and was wearing a red chinese dress. Kaori stretched out, getting used to the white jacket and pants with the pink stripe on the sides that Xiaoyu had given to her the previous day (that outfit Xiaoyu has in Tekken 4).

Both fighters got in their stances and waited for the announcer to start. "Round 1..Ready...Fight!" he yelled as the two competetors ran at each other. Li-ang threw a punch at Kaori but missed as Kaori ducked an did a low sweep. The sweep caused Li-ang to fall but she quickly got up. Kaori kicked Li-ang in the stomach and tried to end it with a round house, but Li-ang caught her foot and flipped her over. As Kaori's face was about to meet the pavement, she did a handspring and got back on her feet. She ran at Li-ang and kneed her in the face causing Li to get on one knee. As she noticedher position, she ran and used Li's knee as a stepping stool and peformed a flip kick on Li-ang's faceflooring her to lose the first round.

"Kaori Mitsaki wins the first round!"

"Oh yeah! This is awesome!" Kaori said jumping up and down

"Alright! That's what i'm talking about Kaori!" Kyo said cheering her on along with the others

"Round 2.. Ready...Fight!"

Li-ang was blinded by fury as she threw sloppy punches and kicks at Kaori. She dodged them easily and countered with a strong kick in the chin. Wanting the 2nd round to end quickly Kaori used Xiaoyu's fortune cookie technique to floor Li-ang again.

"Winner of the match.. Kaori Mitsaki!"

The crowed went wild as they cheered her name. She turned and waved to the crowed with the brightest smile anyone had seen, except for Xiaoyu.

"I did it Kyo! I did it!" she said as she jumped into Kyo's arms

"I knew you could, just have confidence.." hereplied with a smile

"Next up.. Asuka Kazama and Mai Sakura!"

"Looks like it's my turn.. see you later.." she said as she made her way to the arena

"Be careful love, don't want you getting hurt.." Steve called out to her

"I'll be careful..wish me luck!" she replied as she blew Steve as kiss

"Hey Steve..are you hitting on my sister?" Kyo said pretending to glare at Steve

"Are you holding Xiaoyu's cousin around her waist?" he shot back

"Good point." he said and yelped with a surprise smack upside the head from Xiaoyu

That's it for Chapter 10. Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11: Tounament Match ups and Fami...

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you for sticking with me on my last chapter. I'm writing every chance i'm given and spring break will give me a lot!

Karisan-Karisan - Thank you for reviewing. I'll try to make it longer this time, I just didn't want to take up too much time so I would lose everyone's interests.

Moontearz - It's alright for not reviewing sooner! I haven't updated in a long time so no one knew that the new chapter was up. Like I said, your stories are AWESOME and I can't wait for the next chapter of Crimson Destiny to arrive!

C. Nash - Li-ang Po, Lance Seer, Mai Sakura, Deagal Ross, and Sean Borne are characters I made up so the storyline wouldn't pass so quickly. The fight scenes are probably boring, but when the good fights arrive (Hwoarang vs Jin, Kyo vs Steve, and so on) that's when it will get good. I'm glad to tell you that there will be a lot of familiar faces in the tournament, actually probably all the characters in Tekken 5 haha along with Jinpachi Mishima! If I forget to put anyone in the tournament that you like, tell me and i'll be glad to put them in.

Foo 19 - Sorry if you're confused, just read all my chapters and tell me what's bothering on the next review. Thanks for reviewing!

This chapter is dedicated to Moontearz, Karisan-Karisan, and JunKing for thier awesome stories and positive notes they leave me. Thank you!

With one fight out of the way, everyone was getting relaxed, except the crowd. Thier cheers were endless and were only getting louder after the first fight of the day. Kaori, who was now estatic after her first win, was snuggled against Kyo, sneaking a few looks at each other while the other was turned away. The caged door opened and girl wearing a light blue jumpsuit with kneepads entered the ring. That girl, was Asuka Kazama.

She was on the far left side of the ring, stretching and warming up her arms and legs. Her brown hair was blowing gently in the wind, covering part of her face. Her attractiveness had caught the attention of many of the male fans in the stands, and a few of the participants, one in particular was the British boxer, Steve Fox.

His eyes were plastered on her slim figure, tracing from her face, all the way down to her legs. But his dreamland was cut short when a male voice spoke up.

"How do you think she'll do Kazama?" Hwoarang asked clicking his shoes against the wall.

"I don't know, she looks pretty strong, soI think she'll beat her competition easily." Jin replied not taking his eyes of the ring

The group became silent as Asuka's opponent entered the ring. She waved to the crowd and got to her stance.

"Good luck Asuka!" she said smiling

Asuka smiled back at her opponent. She liked it when people didn't take fights so seriously, even more be nice.

"You too Mai!" she replied giving a thumbs up as she too, got into her stance.

"Alright everyone, Asuka Kazama vs Mai Sakura.. Round 1.. Ready... Fight!" the announcer yelled as Mai ran at Asuka. 'Just be on defence right now until you get a general idea' Asuka said to herself as Mai threw a roundhouse kick at Asuka. She caught it and swept Mai's other leg causing her to fall. Not really injured, she sprung back and gave a quick elbow in Asuka's stomach. Asuka tried to ignore the pain as she pulled a cartwheel stomp that sent Mai to the ground again. Mai quickly hopped back up and threw right hook but was countered as Asuka grabbed it and tossed her over her shoulder.

"Asuka Kazama wins the first round!"

She smiled to herself as she waited for her opponent to stand up. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Steve cheering her on.

"You can do it Asuka!" he called out

The warmth in her cheeks began to spread across her face. Quickly, she shook her heads of any thoughts that could take her out of her concentration. Fun time later, fight now.

"Round 2.. Ready... Fight!"

Asuka ran to attack, throwing her left elbow out to use as a distraction. Mai blocked the elbow, leaving her wide open in the stomach region. Asuka threw a fierce punch right in Mai's gut, sending her back. Trying to get up to no success, Mai forfeited.

"Winner of Match.. Asuka Kazama!"

She smiled and walked over to Mai helping her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned if she hurt her badly

"No i'm fine, you're really good!"

"Thanks!" Asuka replied as she helped Mai off the stage

"Now that's good sportsmanship! Let's give them another round of applause." the announcer said as he too, started clapping

"Now next up.. Hwoarang vs Lance Seer!"

The crowd went wild as they heard the korean's name.

"Alright, it's about time, I was about to fall asleep." Hwoarang said stretching

"Be careful Hwoarang, don't want you to lose during the starting matches." Jin said taunting

"No way Kazama, I came here to get a fight with you, and no one is going to stand in my way." he replied with grin and he lightly smack Jin's shoulder as he went passed him

"Arrogant ass.." Jin said smirking

Hwoarang made his way to the ring waving to the crowd.

"We love you Hwoarang!" a couple girls cheered

"Heh maybe this isn't so bad.." he said to himself smiling

His opponent showed up a few minutes later. He wore a black vest and blue pants with a red bandanna.

"Sorry kid, but i'm going to take this all!" he yelled smacking his fists together

"Whatever old man..you see that clock over there?" Hwoarang asked pointing at the gigantic tv timer.

"Yeah what about it?"he shot back

"When i'm done with you, it's gonna read 5 minutes." Hwoarang said holding up 5 fingers

"Why is it going to take you 5?"

"Because the 4 minutes are going to be me stretching." Hwoarang said smirking

"Forget this! You're going down kid!" he yelled as he charged at Hwoarang without the announcer's permission

"Moron.." Hwoarang whispered as he gave a strong right kick on the side of the man's neck. The man stumbled only to be knocked out by Hwoarang lazer blade move in which he knocks the man high in the air.

"With Lance's rash actions, and the fact that he is knocked out, Hwoarang is the winner of the match!" The announcer said

"Heh..that was quick.." Hwoarang muttered going back to the others

"Next match up... oh yeah! Jin Kazama vs Deagal Ross!" the announcer said with enthusiasm

"Good luck Jin." Kyo said giving him a thumbs up

"Yeah good luck." Asuka repeated as she gave him a hug

"Thank you.. see you later Xiao.." he said giving a genuine smile at her which cause heat to rise to her cheeks

"B-Bye!" she stuttered quickly waving

When he entered the cage arena, the crowd were chanting his name. His smirk was hidden as his hood was draped over him. His opponent entered the ring wearing a cowboy hat and pants, along with a checkered shirt.

"Get ready to get a whooping boy!" Deagal said fixing his gloves

"Last time I checked, I didn't enter to play cowboys and indians." Jin shot back

"Oh, boy has some smarts has he?"

"Has power too." Jin said mocking him

"We'll see about that." Deagal replied getting into his stance

Jin was about to crack up laughing, he got in his stance and wiggled his index finger.

"Come on."

"Round 1.. Ready... Fight!"

Deagal sprinted at Jin as he stood there waiting. As Deagal threw a right hook, Jin ducked and grabbed his shoulder tossing him over his own. Jin backed away a bit to have some room. Deagal rolled forward and launched an uppercut in Jin's stomach which caused him to lose balance. As Deagal tried to execute a following attack, Jin gave him a hard left cross followed by an right axe kick.

"Winner of Round 1.. Jin Kazama!"

Deagal muttered curses to himself as he rose from the ground. Jin stood there with his right hand on his hip waiting for the OK to start the next round.

"Round 2.. Ready... Fight!"

Deagal ran at Jin once again trying to tackle him. Jin rose his right knee to meet with Deagal's chin and followed with his own combo move. Deagal stood there dazed leaving an opporotunity for Jin to perform his 'Avenger' special. Red electricity flowed around him as he pulled his right fistback and shot it back out right in Deagal's stomach making him fly against the fence.

"Whohohoa! The winner of round 2 everyone! Jin Kazama!"

Jin smiled but it quickly faded as he felt a dark prescence in the area. He turned his head to look at someone sitting on railing high above. But he saw nothing.

"I know you're here.. you'll show up eventually.." he whispered as he walked back to the others

"Nice job bro! That was awesome!" Asuka said as she gave Jin another hug

"That was cool Jin..really cool." Kyosuke added hitting his fist withJin's

Suprisingly Hwoarang smirked and gave Jin a thumbs up.

"Nice.." Hwoarang commented

"Thanks.. it looks like you're up Kyo." Jin said nodding his head to the arena

"Alright, see you guys later..bye Kaori.."

"Be careful.." she gave him kiss on the cheek "Kyosuke..."

"Y-yeah.. I will.." he said, with a faint blush on his cheeks. He didn't know why, but the way she said his full name, it made him blush.

Kyo arrived at the arena and waved to the crowd. His opponent, Sean Borne arrived at the arena wearing a red shirt and black pants.

"Who's that girl over there?" Sean asked pointing at Kaori

"What about her?"

"After i'm done roughing you up, I think i'm going to take her from ya."

'What the hell did he just say!' he thought, this guy had some nerve. But Kyo will make sure that this guy knows who he's dealing with.

"Round 1.. Ready... Fight!"

"You're gonna wish you never said that!" Kyo yelled as he sprinted at Sean. Sean lifted his foot up to meet with Kyo's face but he evaded it by sliding under it and hopping back up. Kyo did a spinning roundhouse kick that smack Sean in the head. He stumbled back but was soon taken to the ground by Kyo and was dealing numerous punches to Sean's face. Kyo then picked Sean then threw him hard on the ground.

"Winner of Round 1... Kyo Kazama!"

Sean rose from the ground slowly, still hurting a bit from the beating.

"Round 2.. Ready... Fight!"

"I'm going to end this one quick!" Kyo said

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sean roared sprinting at Kyo.

"Say hello to my fist!" Kyo yelled as he charged up his right fist, black lighting erupting from it

"Take this!" Kyo roared as his charged fist met with Sean's face, flooring him to the ground.

"The winner of the match... Kyo Kazama!"

The crowd went wild as the final match of the day was finished. People rose from their seats and were heading to the exits.

"Nice fight Kyo.." Jin said patting Kyo on the back

"Thanks.. where's Kaori?"

"Over their talking to Xiaoyu.. you really seem interested in her huh?"

"Yeah, she's smart..funny..cute... just look at that figure..she's amazing!" Kyo said blushing

"Pervert.." Asuka muttered walking past, causing Kyo to be embarassed

"What about you Jin? Don't you like Xiaoyu?"

"Of course I do.. it's just that, if I were to get involved in that relationship, she would want to know everything about me...everything." Jin replied adding quotations on the last "everything"

"I've never really thought about that. But I know she wouldn't freak out.."

"We're not sure, and i'm not ready to take that chance right now."

"Well, from now on at least, open up more to her, be affectionate."

"Alright..I wi-" his sentence was stopped abruptly as he felt a dark power nearby

"You felt that?" he asked Kyo

"Yeah I did.. Asuka! Come on!" Jin yelled running down the hallway with Kyo tailing him

"See you later Steve!" she said calling out, before catching up with the two

Jin was the first one to enter the ring again. He looked up at the same place he did earlier to see the one person he hated most of all.

Kazuya..

He was in his purple tuxedo standing effortlessly on a railing high above looking back down at Jin.

"Long time no see.. son." he said

"Father.. what do you want."

"I want the other half of me! That's what I want!" he roared, his left eye glowing

"I don't have half.."

"Yes you do! What are you talking about!"

"I..don't..have..half!" he roared back at Kazuya

"What do you mean?"

"He means he's not the only one with the devil gene...father.." Kyo said appearing from the shadows. Jin looked at Kazuya's face and was greeted with a look of shock.

"What? Can't remember your own son.. I got your traits.." Kyo taunted, clenching his fist causing black lightning to erupt

"Kyosuke..so you have the otherhalf of me?"

"No I have part of it, the other part belongs to Jin. I heard your story, you, trying to kill Jin to get his power. What kind of father are you?"

"Hahaha! This is too good! I'll kill you both and then i'll be unstoppable!" Kazuya laughed as he changed into Devil

"Just you wait Kazuya! When then time comes.. i'll destroy you once and for all!" Jin yelled back as Kazuya left

"Pretty hard to belive this is only the start of the tournament." Kyo said looking at Jin

"We just need to win our matches and then we'll face Kazuya..together!" Jin said holding his hand in grip

"Together!" Kyo repeated as he grabbed Jin's hand in a shake


	12. Chapter 12: White Wings

Hey i'm back again! I want to thank everyone for reviewing the latest chapter of Tournament of Fate.

Karisan-Karisan - Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you liked the part when Kyo confrontated Kazuya and the attitude I gave Hwoarang.

Moontearz - Thank you for your kind words and I can't wait for your next chapter of Crimson Destiny. Also, that idea of the battle of OC's sounds great! I had an idea that we can do single matches, tag team matches, and at the end, a battle royale!

JunKing - Really sorry for not giving in depth character descriptions. Right now i'll give you Kaori's. She has orange shoulder length hair, soft brown eyes, and her usual appearal is a blue tank top with a white skirt and white tennis shoes.

Enjoy!

Anger... That was the feeling Kyo had. His father, Kazuya.., is willing to kill his own son to retrieve his power he lost long ago. But Kyo wouldn't let that happen, he knew he was born for a reason, and maybe it was to stop his father.. or kill him to stop from bringing destruction upon the world. He wasn't an angel, and was sure he wasn't a devil, he was special. A hybrid from two opposing forces, like yin/yang. He had the power to stop this madness to end, if he couldn't, there was always the insurance of his brother Jin, to finish the job. Together, they will take Kazuya down and protect his love Kaori.

Kaori.. she was the only person to bring a smile on his face even during the worst times. Her long orange hair would blow against the calm wind, caressing her face.Every day, he wished it was his hand, gently caressing that beautiful face of hers. But right now was not the time, his mind was set on protecting his family. Jin, and Asuka. So there was his 'to do list'

1. Take down Kazuya

2. Protect Kaori

3. Win tournament matches

And there was no way in hell, he was going to fail..

Tekken 5 Tournament of Fate: Chapter 12 - White Wings

The room was quiet, except for the constant sound of the chain rattling from the punching bag. Delicate hands were thrown, performing perfect strikes on the bag. Sweat glistining on the young woman's face and body, not phasing her while she kept working the punching bag. She quickly went into her phoenix stance, then lashed out with muptiple kicks and punches. Little did she know that someone was watching her show of skills.

He stood by the doorway, still in his pj's, sipping bottled water watching the girl's training. He was mesmorized at her fluent movements and flexibility, her sweating adding kind of a sexy look. He got the thoughts out of his head quickly and turned his face away to hide his blush.

'Get your mind out of the gutter Kyo, geez.' his concience reminded him

He stood there, watching the girl's punches and kicks until she was finished. When she was done, he started clapping.

"W-what!" she turned around to see Kyo

"Chill, it's just me Kaori.." Kyo said smiling, still leaning against the wall

"What are you doing out here..it's twelve at night.." she said scolding him

"I could say the same for you.. I was thirsty.. how bout you?"

"I was worried about the tournament, so I decided to train harder." she admitted

Kyo breathed a sigh and smiled

"You don't need to train harder Kaori, you're doing fine.." he said comforting her while taking another sip

"Thanks.. did you like my flexibility?" she asked

Sppurt! Kyo accidently spat his water against the door

"W-what?"

"My punches and kicks, were they fast?" she said

"Oh.. yeah, don't worry about it Kaori.." he replied taking a deep breath

'that was a close one..' he thought

"Hey Kyo..get over here."

"Why.."

"No questions asked.. come over here."

"O-okay.." he stammered walking over to her

"I remembered earlier today when you punched your opponent, when the lightning went around your fist.. how did you do that?"

"I don't know really.. it's like your own special chi aura of something like that. Want me to teach you how to show it?"

"Sure!" she said cherrily

"Alright.. get in your stance." he ordered

"Now close your eyes andconcentrate, feel the force moving around you.. and cup it in your hand like a ball.."

She did so and waited.. a minute later, there were sparks appearing in and out of her hand. Soon, the aura appeared to be a white sparkleball.

'White..for pure people..just like mom..' he thought

"Open your eyes Kaori.."

She did so and was amazed at what was in her hands

"This is so awesome Kyo! Thank you so much!" She said hugging him with her free arm

"No problem.. try it out on that punching bag over there.." he said pointing to it

With the white sparkles formed around her hand, she gave the bag a fierce punch, causing it to break off its hinges. Her facial expression was from happiness to amazement.

"Whoa.."

"Pretty cool huh?" he asked looking at her

"Yeah it is.."

"Well i'm off back to my room.." he said making his way out of the room. All of a sudden he saw a black blur go past him.

"Where are you going?" he asked calling out Kaori

"To your room to take a shower." she said grinning

"Why's that?" he asked

'Not that i'm not complaining.' he added to his thoughts

"I'm way to tired to walk ALL the way to my room where your room is closer to the elevator..plus your bed is softer.." she said making her way to the elevator.

"Man if Asuka catches me..i'm dead.." he said picturing himself being thrown out of a window by Asuka followed by the name calling of a pervert

"Alright.. you win..but if Asuka catches us, i'm blaming you." he stated pushing the elevator button

"Who do you think she's gonna belive, you, or cute little me?" she said giving the 'cute face'

"Dammit!"

They arrived at their floor, and entered Kyo's room. To Kaori's surprise it was clean. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. Kyo made his way to the bed and took off his shirt, then laying down looking at the ceiling.

A couple minutes later Kaori came out of the bathroom wearing tight pink pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt.

'Whoa...' Kyo said taking in this image

"You know what.. I just remembered..we really haven't finished our private time awhile back at the lounge area.." she said getting on top of him

"Oh..yeah I remember..wait what?" his mind was cut short as she kissed him passionately. His hands did their own commands as they stroked her back. Her soft giggles while they kissed made himself laugh.

"We should stop.. what if we wake someone up?" he asked

"Let them wake up to our kissing..right now I don't care.." she said as she kissed him on the cheek then on the lips again. Their attacking of kisses didn't stop until a half hour later. Their night eneded with the peaceful sleep while holding each other.

The next day was perfect, clear blue skies without a cloud in sight. Today would be a great day for fighting, early in the morning Xiaoyu was doing an early jogging session and wanted to know if Kaori would like to joing her.. she entered Kaori's room and couldn't find her.

"Where could she be early in the morning..last night she trained but that was al- ohhhh my.. " that's all Xiaoyu could say as she sprinted to Kyo's room. The door was unlocked so she quietly walked in, but sure enough, she found Kaori... with a grin on her face.. in Kyo's bed with the one and only Kyo. She didn't say word, until she left the room that is..

"JINNNNN!"

"What is it Xiao!" he asked breathing hard, nearly being shocked to death

"Tell me why your brother has my cousin in his bed.." Xiao asked pointing to Kyo's room

Jin's eyes widened as he walked into the room and saw the pair.

"Heheheh.." he laughed a bit causing Kaori and Kyo to stir a bit

"Man your brother has a lot more skills than you do Kazama.." Hwoarang said laughing

"What the hell are you doing in here Hwoarang!"

"I left my beer in here.. I was thirsty. Want some?" he said pointing to the fridge

"Of course not! We need to leave!" Jin whispered about to leave

"Wh-what's going on?" answered a sleepy Kyo who rose from the bed as did Kaori. Their eyes widened as they saw Jin, Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, and now Asuka staring right back at them.

'Ah dammit..' mumbled Kyo laying back on the bed

"What the hell were you two doing?" Xiaoyu asked pounding her fist on the table. No one spoke upstairs, so they decided that everyone gets dressed and have 'meeting' downstairs at the breakfast lounge

"I don't know we.. just got a little to carried away." Kaori pleaded

"In lamest terms, they were fired up.." Hwoarang said taking another sip of his beer

"You guys didn't.. you know.." Asuka asked

"Of course not! We're not stupid!" they both yelled

"Phew.. had me all worried there.." Xiaoyu said wiping her forehead

"Let's just forget about this and go see the tournament match ups today.." Kyo said getting up, followed by the others

As they made it to the arena, they noticed the other fighters started showing up as well. Soon enough, the announcer himself appeared.

"Hello everyone to the second day of the tournament.. From here on till the end, the matches will be held at random place, so take out a pen and paper and write down the match up and locations."

The contestants did so and watched as the screens lit up with the match ups

Ling Xiaoyu vs Rena Rivaldo - Airport

Steve Fox vs Ryo Tanaka - Center Mall

Julia Chang vs Tina Rose - Beach

Christie Monteiro vs Elena Sol - Dance Club

As the contestants wrote down the match ups, they left the arena to waste time.

"Good luck Xiaoyu." Kaori said giving her a hug

"Thanks." she replied with a smile

"So, you think your opponent will be strong?"

"No, not that many people are strong when you face against Jin.." she said pointing at him

"Don't worry about Xiao.. just be careful and you'll do fine." Jin said smiling

"Thank you Jin.." she replied giving him a hug

A couple hours had passed as Kyo and the others were at the airport waiting for Xiaoyu's match to start. Xiaoyu stood there wearing her white and pink jumpsuit along with her pink furry shoes. To make the time pass by, she started doing stretches, mainly focused on her legs as she knew she would be using them a lot in the match. Soon enough, Rena had arrived wearing a tight red shirt with blue pants and black shoes, her raven hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Good luck Rena.." Xiaoyu said, getting into her stance

"You too Xiaoyu.." she replied, as she too, got into her own

"Round 1.. Ready... Fight!" Rena ran at Xiaoyu who stood there waiting. As Rena threw a right hook, Xiaoyu immediately went into her phoenix stance and swept at Rena three times. All of them connected and she followed up with a high kick in the face. Rena stumbled back a bit but kept her balance. She ran at Xiaoyu again and attempted a slide tackle, but Xiaoyu was way too fast and cartwheeled to the side, and executed a spin kick on Rena causing her to spin in the air.

"Winner of Round 1 goes to Ling Xiaoyu!"

The crowd was going wild, but Xiaoyu had her mind focused on the fight. She watched as Rena rose from the ground slowly, catching her breath.

"Round 2.. Ready... Fight!"

Rena ran at Xiaoyu again, throwing everything she had to get a decent hit. The problem was that Xiaoyu was just too fast, she cartwheeled around the flury of punches and kicks and knocked Rena in ribs with a kick, flooring her again. Rena quickly hopped back up and tried to tackle her, but was greeted with Xiaoyu's fortune cookie move, hitting her square in the chest.

"Winner of Match.. Ling Xiaoyu!"

The crowd cheered and applauded as Xiaoyu walked out of the ring of people that formed during the fight.

"See, I told you.." Jin said smirking

"Yeah, but with you in the tournament, my winning is going to end somewhere.." she replied, making him wince

"It's okay though.. if I make it to you, then i'll be happy." she quickly added

'I'm sorry Xiaoyu..but I have to fight my father..' he said in his thoughts

His realization made him feel pretty bad. He would probably having to go against Ling in the finals. He knew for sure he couldn't throw the match.. but beating her will be difficult. Not phsically.. but emotionally. His thoughts were gone as he felt a pair of arms entwine around him. He looked down to see that they were Xiaoyu's.

'Be more affectionate..' Kyo's words rung in his head

Jin smiled at his brother's advice, and slowly, but surely, he wrapped his arms around Xiaoyu. Her cheeks tinted pink at the action and caused Jin to smile.

'This isn't so bad..'

Kyo, who was talking to Kaori, looked over at Jin and saw him taking his advice. He smiled and walked over there with Kaori.

"Let's go to the center mall.."

"You want to see Steve's fight?"

"Yeah, I need to know what i'm up against."

They both nodded in agreement and made their way to the mall. Once they arrived they saw Hwoarang with Julia, talking to Steve.

"Hey Steve, are you ready for your fight."

"Yep, this is going to be easy.." he replied in british tone

"Just enjoy your win tonight, because you won't when you face me in the semi's." Kyo said smirking

"Pretty confident eh? Well see how it goes when the match arrives. Right now, just enjoy my skills at work." he said raising his fist

"Well good luck.." Kyo said giving Steve a high five

Steve smiled and walked into the courtyard of the mall. There, was his opponent Ryo Tanaka. Steve was wearing his light blue longsleeve shirt and red pants and blue shoes while Ryo was wearing a green karate gi.

"Get ready to lose." Ryo said getting into his stance

"Hmph this cocky bastard wants to have a go eh?" Steve mocked, fixing his blue spike studded gloves

Steve smirked as he got into his boxing stance.

"Come on.."

The air was cool and the sky was black. The setting was on top of high building with few lights keeping the area bright. The woman sitting on the edge of the building was wearing a plain white dress, her raven hair was still by the holding of her white headband. She kept looking onward, as if she was waiting for someone.

"I'm here mom!" another voice coming from out of the doorway.

"Hello Asuka.. are you ready."

"Yes.."

"Alright.. close your eyes.. think only of the acts you've commited for justice. Think of peace..and envelop it in your soul." she instructed

Asuka was in deep thought, all memories passing by her like a movie flick. She watched as she stop bullies picking on younger kids, or helping a new student to school. Peace of nature was around her.. as well as a piece of mind..

Her eyes shot open..no longer the familiar brown that everyone used to see. Now within her eyes were the fierce yellow that only one other person could ascend to..Jun Kazama. Her brown hair was streaking parts of blond, the bone cracking sound could be heard from a couple feet away. The pain caused her to fall on one knee.

"Dont give up Asuka.."

Her teeth clenched, she had to let it pass through, she needed to show that her brothers could face their father alone. They need wisdom and hope on their way.. they needed her. Those thoughts caused wings to shoot out of her back.

Pure.. white.. wings..

But there was something wrong.. only the fron bangs of her hair were blond, and her eyes were flickering from brown to blond.

"You're halfway there Asuka.. but give it time, you're not fully aware of the power yet.."

"Alright.. but i'm a little worn ouuut." she said as she passed out

That's it for Chapter 12! Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Kindness

Hey everyone, Shadowsin here with another chapter of TOF. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter and hopefully will enjoy reading this one.

Moontearz - Lol, it's alright. Thanks for reviewing and can't wait for your next chapter. Kyo and Jaime tag team all the way!

Lady Eliwen - Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Unknown Tekken Fan - Thank you for reviewing, i'll put some Steve/Asuka fluff in this chapter and the upcoming ones too.

Karisan-Karisan - I'm happy you liked my kyo/kaori parts. I tried my best to make them funny. The battle of the OC's sounds like a great idea!

The light shone through the white curtains into Asuka's eyes. She slowly stirred before rising up. She noticed she was in her bed, but how?

"Probably mom.." she said to herself

Her mind went back to the previous day, where she remembered the pain that was swirling inside her. The hair, eyes, and the wings.

It was amazing..

Even though she wasn't able to go through the full transformation last night, she was happy enough with the fact that she can actually turn into an angel. Her mind went further back as she recalled talking to Steve.. oh no.. she forgot about Steve's fight last night.

"I wonder what he's doing.." she asked herself while making her way to the bathroom to clean up. Steve was probably worried about her, about her not at the fight last night. That's why she liked him, he was one of the few people that cared about her. Most people in the city she came from only recognized her as the mediator of fights. She wanted people to know her for her strength and kindness, but for her to gain that, she would have to win the tournament. But aside from the tournament, she had another goal to accomplish.. to win Steve's heart.

He had humor, intelligence, and was strong inboth mind and body. And besides, she thought that british accent was sexy..As she finished her hair and pulled on her attire, she made her way outthe doorto spend time with Steve..

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate: Chapter 13 - Kindness

"Man am I tired.." Steve said taking a seat on the couch watching t.v.

"That fight was pretty good." Jin commented, his fingers repeatingly hitting the button, changing the channels

"That guy was too cocky, that led to his downfall."

"True.."

"How's that Xiaoyu girl doing?"

"Fine.."

"Do you just say one word answers.."

"Yep.."

The doorbell rung and Steve rose from the seat to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Asuka.

"Hey Asuka, came to talk to Jin?" he asked smiling

"No, actually I wanted to hang out with you for a while.." she replied, a faint tint of pink on her cheeks

"Oh.. well.. let me just get ready, then we'll be off." he said letting her come inside. As he made his way to the bedroom, Asuka took a seat near Jin.

"Hi, big brother!"

"Hey.."

"What's up?"

"Nothing.."

"Are going to give me one answers all day?" she asked getting annoyed

"Probably.." he replied keeping his cool

"We'll see what Xiaoyu has to say about that." Asuka teased about to leave the room

"No! Don't go!" Jin pleaded, springing out of the chair

"There you go, you need to give your little sister a more cheeriful greeting." she said with a wide smile

"I'll think about that.. what are you doing here anyway?"

"I want to hang out with Steve.." she replied, like it was nothing

"Heh.. you like him don't you?" he asked, a wicked grin spreading on his face

Before she could answer, Steve came out of the bedroom wearing a black shirt, blue pants, and black sneakers.

"Ready to go?" he asked walking over to Asuka

"Yeah.." she replied, and on their way out, she stuck her tongue out at Jin

Their walk down the hallway was in silence. Awkwardly, Steve broke it.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park.. it's nice there."

"Sounds good to me.. pretty funny though."

"What's funny?"

"I would've never thought that you would ask people out on dates.." Steve said smiling

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to hang out." Asuka said blushing

"Oh really.. then why are we alone.." he took a step closer to her. "on our way to the park?"

"B-becuase I thought fresh air would do some good." she replied stuttering, which caused Steve to laugh

"What's so funny." Asuka demanded

"I was only joking with you love, don't get carried away." Steve said wiping a tear from his eye

"That was mean.. I don't think I should forgive you.." she thought outloud, turning her back on him

"Come on Asuka.. i'll be good throughout the day, honest.." he begged

"I don't know.." she teased "Maybe I should just go back to the whaa-!" she yelled as she slipped on a skateboard

"I got ya!" Steve called as he caught her before she fell onto the pavement.

"Thank you.." she said softly, looking directly into his eyes

"No problem.." he replied, their noses touching

Their distance was closing, and it appeared they were going to kiss until a kid approached them.

"Uh.. hey lady.. can I have my skateboard back?" he asked pointing to it

The two released each other, and Asuka returned the skateboard.

"You should keep this with you at all times, someone can get hurt you know.." Asuka said, scolding the child

"I'm sorry.. bye.." the kid said, then took off

While they watched the kid taking off around the corner, they were having their own thoughts.

'I was so close! Arrrgh!' Asuka screamed into her mind

'Leave it to a kid to screw up my luck..' Steve thought

His deep thought was cut off as he saw Asuka staring at him

"Come on.. we're almost there." she said pointing at the distant park

"Right.. let's go.."

End of Chapter 13- This is probably the shortest and worst chapters i've written.But that happenst when you're writing at 12 am in the morning. I'llfinish the rest of their date in the next chapter. Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Reawakening

Hey everyone! Sorry for the last chapter, with it being short and all. I'll make this one longer to make up for it. Thank you for your reviews and I can't wait to hear your responses.

MooNTeARZ - Thank you for updating on Crimson Destiny and waking Kazuya up! Can't wait for your next chapter.

JunKing - Thank you for reviewing and liking my idea of Asuka being an angel.

Karisan-Karisan - Here's the rest of Steve's and Asuka's date along with matches. Enjoy and thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Other than the kid on the skateboard, their day so far was going great. They went to the park, the arcade, in which Asuka destroyed Steve in Air Hockey, and a resturaunt. Their fun couldn't last forever though as they had to meet up with the others to see the matches lined up today. 

"I had a great time Asuka.."

"Me too.. I think I have a new found confidence in Air Hockey."

"Well you should, you made me look like a moron back there."

"I'm sorry.." she said laughing

"It's nothing.. I was distracted anyway."

"By what?" she asked confused

He smirked and walked closer to her, their noses inches apart.

"Your beauty.." he replied, his hand stroking her face

His touch made her eyelids slowly fall down, enjoying this attention she was recieving. A deep sigh of content made Steve chuckle.

"Asuka.. I-I don't know what i'm going to do if I have to face you later on.."

"Let's just think about it later.. but for right now.. hold me." she said moving into him.

"Maybe I should just throw this tournament away..forget about the prize.." Steve thought aloud

"And why's that.." Asuka asked concerned

"Because I have something a whole lot better than money and fame right in front of me."

"S-Steve.. I.."

"Sshh.." he said softly, pressing his finger against her lips

Their face inched towards each other, and soon enough, met into a passionate kiss.

"I love you.." they both said in unison

* * *

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate: Chapter 14 - Reawakening 

The sun was out, and it was the hottest day out of them all this week. The setting was the beach, which was covered with tropical palm trees, and topped with a clear blue ocean. The wind gently blew the leaves, making them act as a fan giving the crowd a cool breeze. One person who wasn't paying attention to the scenary was none other than Julia Chang. She was on one knee in the sand, praying to her spirits, hoping that she would win her match today. Her opponent, Tina Rose, was laying against a palm tree. She was waiting for her opponent to finish her praying so they could get this thing started. But sure enough her wait was over as Julia rose from the ground with a determined look in her eyes. The announcer came through the crowd of people with his microphone in hand.

"Round 1.. Ready... Fight!"

* * *

Kyo was jogging on the beach, trying to find the location of Julia's fight was. To his luck he couldn't find anything. 

'Great..i'm lost..' he thought to himself

He started to walk again until a sharp pain arrived on his chest, followed by his fore arms and back.

'What the hell! I thought Ihad this under control..' heyelled in his mind

'How wrong you are Kyo..' another voice said

"Who the hell are you?'

"Who am I? I am you..i'm the side of youthat wants out.. i'm the side of you that WILL get out..'

'No.. you can't be..'

'Oh but I am.. i'm your dark side Kyo, and between us i'm the only one that can go all the way..'

'What are you talking about?'

'Becomming Devil.. sure you can get your wannabe version with your markings and wings, but I can get the whole deal.. rather sweet if I must say..'

'Y-you're a monster.. I won't let you.'

'Oh really now.. if your brother can barely hold onto the little sanity he has.. how do you think you can fare better.'

'I don't know how.. but I WILL defeat you, no matter what the cost..'

'We'll see about that Kyo.. just remember, once your rage gets the better of you.. that's when I come in.' his dark side reminded him, leaving him on that note

'Damn him.. no wonder why Jin said we have the "cursed blood" ' Kyo thought bitterly.

He slowly rose from the ground and started to search again

* * *

"Winner of Round 1.. Julia Chang!"

The crowd was applauding as Julia smiled but still focused on her opponent. Tina rose from the ground, muttering a few curses to herself on the way up. Julia knew she would have an easy second round as she knew anyone wouldn't fight well while their mind is focused on anger.

"Round 2.. Ready... Fight!"

* * *

Kyo search ended as he found a rather large group in a form of a circle.

"That must be it.. finally!" he said running over

Kaori who was watching Julia's fight, noticed Kyo running over to their direction at the corner of her eye. She turned around and waved to direct him.

"Over here!" she called, happy that she finally got his attention

"Hey.. sorry i'm late..how's Julia doing.."

"She's doing fine.. where were you?"

"The heat got to me on the way here, and I passed out." he half lied, the heat did get to him, but he wasn't sure if he passed out or not

"Are you okay?" Kaori asked concerned

"Yeah yeah i'm fine.." he said with a smile

* * *

'Just as I thought..' Julia said to herself

Tina's moves were becomming more sloppy and slower with each attack she threw. It was only a matter of time before she would tire herself out. Just as Tina threw a snap kick, Julia crouched and tripped her. As she rose, Julia executed her elbow strike and a side kick to the stomach, flooring her.

"Winner of the match.. Julia Chang!"

The crowd applauded while Julia walked over and helped Tina up. Afterwards, she went to her friends.

"Nice job Julia.." Xiaoyu said hugging her

"Yeah that was cool!" Kaori added, hugging her as well

After she was released she walked over to Hwoarang.

"So.. how did I do?" she asked with a wide smile

He looked down at her and hugged her

"You did great Jules.." he replied with a smile

"So when is the next match?" Kyo asked

"Not until later, at about 9:00 tonight." Jin replied, taking out his fight sheet

"Well, i'm going to the hotel to look for a great outfit for tonight.." Asuka said with excitement

"Why's that? We're just watching a fight.."

"Well the fight is in a dance club, I don't know about you guys but i'm going to dance all night after the fight."

"Ooh that sounds like a great idea! Can we go Kyo pleeease!" Kaori said looking at him

"Sure.. why not.. you guys are coming as well." Kyo said looking at the others. The girls squealed in excitement as the guys groaned.

"But I don't want to go.." Hwoarang said looking down at the ground

"Why's that?"

"Cause I can't ddnnn." he mumbled

"What was that?"

"Cause I can't dance okay!" he yelled

"Don't worry about it Hwoarang.. I can't dance either.." Kyoremarked laughing

"Same here.." both Jin and Steve said in unison

"Fine then we'll teach you.." Asuka replied which caused the guys to groan again

* * *

Hotel- Jin's room 8:00

Jin was finishing his hair, keeping it in a perfect form, while Steve was straightening his black baseball cap. Jin was wearing a black silk shirt, white pants, and black shoes while Steve was wearing a green shirt, black pants, and green shoes. While they were making sure everything was good, a knock was heard on thier door.

"Could you get that Jin?" Steve asked, finishing putting on his cologne

"Sure.." Jin replied walking to the door. He opened it revealing Kyo who looked like something was wrong.

"Hey Jin.. can I talk to you real quick?"

"Yeah sure.. uh Steve, could you leave the room for a minute?" Jin asked

"Yeah, I was on my way to get Asuka anyway.. meet you guys at the lobby downstairs." he said leaving the room

"Alright Kyo.. what's wrong?"

"Well.. on my way to Julia's fight.. the markings started acting up again.. then some voice claiming to be my dark side said that soon he will take over. Just tell me i'm just paranoid so I won't turn into a psychopath.." Kyo said half joking to see Jin response

"I wishI could Kyo.. but that voice wasn't lying. At first I, myself thought that I had full control over the Devil, but come to find out, we can only control part of it. Now I know if we use the full power of the Devil Gene, it will probably take away our sanity. I'm not sure if we should use it at this point and time.." Jin said, his eyes closing in deep thought

"Well I can't give you any promises brother, if Kaori is in danger with Kazuya, or any of my friends for that matter. I will willingly throw my sanity away to save them." Kyo said standing rising from the bed

"How do you know that you will save them, turning into that monster, you might kill them yourself!" Jin argued

"Well I just can't sit by and watch our father kill innocent people.." Kyo said, tears forming in his eyes

"I can't lose Kaori, Jin.. I- I love her.. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her.." Kyo yelled, tears falling on the floor

"Don't worry about it Kyo.. remember i'm just as worried about Xiao as you are to Kaori. We're a team and victory favors numbers.." Jin said trying to comfort Kyo

"Thank you Jin.." Kyo replied, rubbing his eyes

"Come on.. let's get to the others.." Jin said with a smile

They made their way downstairs where they were greeted by the rest of their friends, Xiao and Kaori running up to the duo.

"You look great Kyo.." Kaori said looking at Kyo's outfit that consisted of a white jacket, black pants, and white shoes.

"You look even better.." he replied looking at her attire that was a blue tank top covered by a brown jacket, with blue pants and shoes.

The group walked over to the club that was surprisingly close to the hotel. They entered the club and were greeted with neon lights, strobe lights, and the light up dance floors.

"This is awesome.. the only problem is is to find the fight." Asuka said looking around

"There it is over there!" Kaori pointed, as the group went that direction

* * *

"Welcome everyone for the final fight for this evening.. will the two fighters get on the dance floor." the announcer asked waiting

The space was cleared on the light up dance floor as Christie arrived as did Elena.

"Round 1.. Ready... Fight!"

Elena ran at her opponent while Christie started to dance. Elena threw a punch, followed by a kick but both attacks missed her, besides this arena was Christie's home field as she had the music on her side. Christie decided to take action as she cartwheeled at Elena, connecting at her cheek. She stumbled back a bit but wasn't dazed. She tried to run at Christie again but was met with a spin kick to the face, knocking her down.

"Winner of Round 1.. Christie Montiero."

"Oh yeah! Turn the music up!" she cheered as she started to dance more

* * *

The second round wasn't really a fight since Christie kept evading Elena's attacks and pummeling her with her own. After the match, everyone met on the dance floor and moved with thier own rythm.

"See Hwoarang.. you're pretty good at this." Julia said, keeping her concentration on her moves

"Yeah.. this ain't so bad after all.." Hwoarang replied

Everyone's happiness were soon stopped to halt when they heard an argument brewing.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Asuka yelled, trying to yank her arm away from a stranger

"Shut up girl and dance with me!" he yelled back

"Oi! Get your blood hands off her you bastard before I hand your ass to ya." Steve said, flipping his cap backwards

"You want a piece of me Brit." the man yelled raising his fists, his twenty friends backing him up

"Hell yeah I do." Steve said raising his own

"You're going to wish you stayed out of my way." the man roared as one of his friends charged Steve

His friend made it halfway there as a unexpectedkick came out of nowhere.

"You know.. a fight sounds in order, but twenty against one is unfair." Hwoarang said, a smirk on his face

"I say we make this a decent fight.. what do you say Jin?" Kyo asked, unzipping his jacket

"I agree.. let's at least make this look like a fair fight." Jin replied, rolling the cuffs on his black longsleeve silk shirt

On one side stood five on the other.. twenty.. oh yeah.. this is a fair fight..

* * *

End Of Chapter 14

I hope everyone liked this chapter. Read and Review.


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares and Destiny

Hey Shadowsin here! I want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter 14 last time and I hope they enjoy this one!

JunKing - Thanks for reviewing, I had the same thought of making a chapter focusing on Kaori myself since I noticed i've been ignoring her for a while. So to make up for that, most ofthis chapter will be set primarily on Kaori and Kyo.

Unknown Tekken Fan - No problem, I like giving what people want and glad to tell you there will be more of them later on in the chapters.

Karisan-Karisan - Thank you, I wanted to make Jin the more 'responsible' one out of the pair, even though he's just as bad as Hwoarang in some parts of the story. Can't wait for the next chapter of The Ultimate Fighting.

* * *

The clouds outside were a dark gray. The constant rumbling gave Kaori the idea that it was going to rain today. She was looking out the window, paying attention to the trees that were swiftly moving in the wind. She was wearing a white t-shirt, tan pants, and white shoes. Her orange hair gliding down her shoulders. It was early in the morning, the sun starting to rise as she made her way back to her bed. Normally she would have been asleep still, but what happened caused her not to even try. Moments ago she had waken up from a terrible nightmare. The screaming, yelling, and battle cries still ringing in her mind. It was unbearable, and the part what scared her the most was that the sounds of being tormented and pain were coming from the person she cared about the most.. 

Kyo..

* * *

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate: Chapter 15 - Nightmares and Destiny 

She remembered her dream vaguely, an image of Kyo chained up, inside a building that looked like a cathedral. His screams echoed in her mind as watched him being beaten senselessly. The person throwing the punches was laughing like a maniac, his form slowly changing into a purple devil.

_"You're weak.. just like your brother." The Devil spat_

_"At least I have a soul.." Kyo shot back, spitting blood on the floor_

_"Hmph! If having a soul makes you weak.. then I don't want one." he roared, punching Kyo in the jaw. After minutes of senseless beating, Kazuya took a break._

_"You know what, after i'm done with you, i'll have some fun with your girl.." he laughed mocking Kyo_

_His reply was a strange glowing coming from his son. The black/gray aura swarmed around Kyo as he started shaking. Soon enough, the chains broke apart, parts of it still wrapped around his right leg, and his waist. He rose from the ground slowly,crimson wings emerging from his back along with red tribal marks appearing on his body. A black diamond appeared on his forehead while white horns came out from the sides of his head. Kazuya, from utter shock, changed back to his normal form, staring wide eyed at Kyo. From the ground to Kazuya's face, Kyo's eyes burned with rage._

_"Feel the wrath of God.." he said menacingly_

* * *

Her thoughts keep playing the dream over and over again. Was Kyo in real danger or was that some pointless dream. Half of her mind kept telling herself to not worry about it, saying it was just a dream and nothing more, while the other half convinced her that she had that dream for a reason, and it was her destiny to find out the truth to what it meant. For now, the only thing she knew was to confront Kyo, and talk to someone who knew him better than his brother.. his mother.. 

Outside of Kaori's room was Kyo, about to knock on the door. He came to realization that if Kaori was the true one he was going to spend the rest of his life with, then she would have to know the "real" him. His brother had agreed to the matter as well, while they discussed it at the hotel after the brawl at the club... oh yeah.. the club brawl.. He smirked to himself as he remembered like it was a home video.

"Man.. that was so cool!" he chuckled, having a flashback

* * *

_On one side.. stood five.. on the other, about twenty. He didn't care though._

_'The more the merrier.' he thought as he looked over at Jin who looked straight back_

_"There's about twenty of them, so lets be back to back okay.." Jin said, while Hwoarang agreed. In one swift move, they put their backs together as they got into their stance._

_"Alright boys.. let's show them what happens when they mess in our business!" the leader roared charging at Steve_

_"It's go time lads! Ring the bell!" Steve said to the group as he charged back_

_Their back to back circle was broken up soon enough, but it didn't matter as they had the situation under control._

_"Hey Jin! Heads up!" Kyo laughed as he executed his rising uppercut move, sending the man towards Jin. He quickly punched the man he was dealing with, then pulled the avenger move at the man flying at him._

_Steve was currently beating the hell out of the leader, until the leader tried to pick up an empty beer bottle._

_"Hey no cheating!" Hwoarang snapped as he spin kicked the bottle out of the man's hand then resumed fighting another opponent_

_Kyo was having the time of his life until he saw a man with a knife slowly sneaking up behind Kaori_

_"Hey Kaori! Duck!" he yelled sprinting at her. She did so and Kyo pulled a flying kick at the man, soaring over Kaori and hitting the man square in the chest._

_"Are you okay?" he asked pulling Kaori to her feet_

_"Y-yes.. just a little surprised." she answered_

_"Had me worried there.." he said as he gently kissed her on the lips_

_Their kiss was ended abruptly by Kaori who threw a punch at a man who was trying to give Kyo a cheap shot._

_"Whoa.. thanks!" he looked her smiling_

_"Maybe I should just fight with you.." she suggested_

_"Good idea.. now you!" he said pointing at the man who was crawling away_

_"Why you son of a b-"_

_Hwoarang was having a great time as well, he kicked a guy in the face and picked up a nearby beer, taking a sip._

_"This is some good stuff!" he said looking at the label_

_He gave a spin kick to the side of another's neck and took a long drink leaning against the railing. His time of enjoyment was stopped quickly as Jin fell against the railing._

_"Hey Jin! Try some of this!" he asked pointing to the beer bottle_

_"Not now Hwoarang.. hey.. why aren't you fighting!" he asked, getting pissed_

_"I was.. but the guy is knocked out.. and I found a beer..and it's good so just try it." he asked again_

_Jin sighed as he took the bottle out of his hands and took adrink, he smiled and threw the bottle that broke against his opponent's head._

_"You're right! It is good!" he said smiling_

_"You ass! You wasted good beer!" Hwoarang added_

_"The guy was coming right at us! What did you expect?"_

_"Well you should of tossed the bottle back to me!"_

_"I'll buy you a case later.. how about that?" Jin asked as he got in his stance_

_"Sounds good to me Kazama!" he replied getting into his as well when five more people approached the duo

* * *

_

Kyo was still laughing, remembering the argument between his brother and Hwoarang. But funny matters aside for now, he had to talk to Kaori.. with a hesitated hand, he knocked on her door.

* * *

Kaori was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She made sure her hair was straightened out along with her clothes, then made her way to it. She opened it to reveal Kyo, who seemed to look like something was bothering him. 

"Hey Kyo.. is everything okay?" she asked concerned as she let him enter her room

"Yeah.. kind of.. but we need to talk.." he said taking a seat on her bed

"Okay.." she responded as she took a seat next to him on the same bed

"Alright.. Kaori.. I love you more than anything, and with that love, there is trust. I need to know from you that whatever happens or what I show you, that you will always feel the same for me.." he said, his face looks serious

"Kyo.." she said holding his hand. "I love you too, and whatever happens, for better or worse, I want you to know that I will always be by your side. I know that you might hide your secrets, but I know you hide them for a reason, and whatever they are just know that I will always love you." she replied holding his hand

_"Whoever loves me up there.. thank you.."Kyothought to himself_

"Kaori.. i'm different from most people. Don't get me wrong i'm human, but I have something special."

"What is it?"

"It's something called the Devil gene, I know, you probably think its evil and stuff but it's not. The gene will come out different by who has it based on thier actions throughout life."

"So you mean.. you can change into a Devil?" she asked, not feeling any different before

"Yes and no.. i'm a half breed. My father sold his soul to the Devil while my mom became an angel, thus having me gifted with the two traits." he stated calmly

"Wow.. can I see it?"

"Y-you're not freaked out by this?" Kyo asked amazed

"No of course not! Like I said, I will love you whoever you are.." she replied looking into his eyes

"Alright then.." Kyo said getting in the center of the room. He slowly took off his shirt, oblivious to Kaori's blush on her cheeks. His eyes slowly closed as the room was filled with silence. The red tribal markings were fading in and out until it became fully appearal on his body, which followed by the bone cracking sounds of his crimson wings coming out of his back. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kaori in front of him.

"This is amazing Kyo.." she said staring in awe

"I'm still surprised you're not afraid of me.." he replied, his eyes falling on the floor

"I'm not.. its just that i'm paranoid from a dream I had last night."

"What was it about?" he asked, concerned about her

"You were chained up, and you were being beaten by a purple Devil. He made sick comment that made you turn into this.. but you had different eyes.. that were filled with rage and hate. You also had horns, and your hands were claws." she admitted, tears appearing in her eyes

"A full Devil.." Kyo muttered, noticing the tears in her eyes

"What does this mean Kyo?" she asked, looking back at him

"I don't know, but whatever happens to me Kaori, i'm sorry."

"Whatever happens, I will be by your side." she replied grabbing his hand

"Are you sure about this Kaori? I don't want anyone else to go through this.."

"Yes.. I am.."

* * *

Downstairs in the hotel lobby was Jin and the others. The were currently eating their breakfast and discussing matters of the tournament. Asuka wanted to tell Jin and Kyo about her newfound powers, but she needed to wait for the right moments so the others wouldn't know. Since the first day she tried, she had been practicing when she was alone in her room. With the practicing, her payment was the ability to sucessfully transform. 

"Hey Jin.. can we talk?" she asked, finishing her cereal

"Yeah, let's go to your room." he replied throwing his dishes away

They were on the stairs as the noticed Kyo and Kaori walking down.

"Sorry Kaori but I need to steal Kyo for a couple minutes." Asuka apologized, still keeping pace

"Oh it's okay.. i'll be in the breakfast lobby." she replied smiling

'Thanks!" Asuka blurted dragging Kyo and Jin upstairs

Once they finally reached her room, she ordered them to sit on the bed

"What's wrong Asuka.." Kyo asked scratching his head

"Nothing its just that, when you two face father.. I want to help out."

"I'm not sure Asuka.. you're powerful, but you-" Jin said before he was cut off

"Don't have the Devil Gene.." she finished smiling

"Yeah.." he replied, looking at Kyo

"The only reason I don't have the Devil Gene is because I have the Angel Gene.." she shot back, causing Jin and Kyo to go wide eyed

"Are you serious?" Kyo asked, now interested

"Yep.. I guess since i'm the 'good' sibling in the family, I was gifted with the gene of 'holyness'."

"Did mom teach you this.." Jin asked, still calm

"Yeah.. watch this.." she said closing her eyes. Soon enough her hair went blond, while white angel wings came out of her back. A half ring of leaves crowned her head. She opened her eyes to reveal golden yellow instead of her dark brown."

"No way.." Kyo said, his jaw dropping

"Welcome to the team.. Asuka." Jin said, giving a thumbs up

* * *

That's it for Chapter 15, read and review! 


	16. Chapter 16: The Decision Of Hope

Shadowsin here once again, sorry for taking so long. It's just that I can't really find a good part to add in the story. I already know what the climax part is, but to have ideas go to it is pretty tough. But after hours of thought and writing ideas down on paper, I think I finally have enough ideas to make it work.

Karisan-Karisan - Thank you for reviewing! Your story was great.

asuka/kyo/jin4eva! - Thank you for your words, sorry it took so long to create another chapter.

Unkown Tekken Fan - Cool! I would like to see your drawing if you could post it.

Miss Sweetness - Thank you for liking the couples. I just wanted to have Kyo and Kaori be close together.

Enjoy!

* * *

The night was pitch black with sparkles of stars in the sky. The moonlight was luminating in one's specific bedroom. The only sounds that could be made we the constant rustling of the sheets. The figure had a look of torment on his face, sweat slowly dripping down. 

"What do you want from me.." he mumbled

_There, in his mind was himself. He was inside a building that looked like a cathedral with the symphony music coming from an organ. He walked around a bit until he heard the familiar voice of insane laughter._

_"Why hello..Jin.." The Devil side of himself said, smiling like a maniac_

_"Why are you here.. what do you want?" Jin asked_

_"You know what I want, I want blood, revenge, and to take the lives of many." The Devil side spat_

_"I won't let you, there is good inside of me, and I will use it." _

_"You think that you're capable of holding me any longer, well hate to tell you, i'm breaking free. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." Devil Jin replied, raising his head triumphantly_

_"If I can't take you down, there are many others that can."_

_"Like who, your pathetic brother Kyo? Look over there, he's getting the living hell beat out of him." He pointed over at the east side of the hallway which shown two figures battling out._

_"Give up Kyo, you WILL lose!" Devil Kyo roared charging him_

_"As long as I have my soul, I won't give up!" he shot back running at him_

_"You see Jin, both you and Kyo are struggling to keep us at bay, but soon enough, both of you will fall and we'll bring destruction upon this world." he said moving his claws around_

_'Could this be.. could Kyo and I fail?" Jin thought, but quickly took the thought back_

_"I WON'T be controled by you, and I WILL defeat you!" Jin roared punching his devil side in the jaw._

_"Not bad Jin.. right now, nothing would bring me more pleasure than to kill you. But.. the reason you're having this dream is an upcoming threat." _

_"What do you mean?" Jin asked confused_

_"The boss of the tournament is like none other competetor you've faced before." Devil Kyo answered, joining the two with Kyo walking over to Jin._

_"Who is the boss?" Kyo asked_

_"We don't know, but we know that his power is unimaginable and we need to defeat him." Devil Jin replied_

_"So what do want with us?" Jin said looking at his evil self_

_"We need you two to take him out." Devil Kyo stated_

_"I'll think about it.." Kyo said phasing in and out_

_"Where are you going?" his Devil side snapped_

_"I'm going to go wake up, i'll talk to you later Jin." he said dissapering_

_"I'll think long and hard about this, but don't think you have me fooled." Jin said glaring at his evil side_

_"What?" Devil Jin responded in childlike manner_

_"You want that guy's power.." Jin said dissapering as well_

_"And I will get it..." Devil Jin said to himself

* * *

_

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate: Chapter 16 - The Decision Of Hope

The group went to Osaka center to see the upcoming match ups that were organized today. Asuka told them that she would catch up to them later but had to stay at the hotel because she had an important meeting with her mother.

"Today is the last day for the newcomers." Kyo said looking at the screen

"Looks like father has a match today." Jin stated with no emotion

Wang Jinrei vs Taylor Riggs - Temple 9:00 am

Feng Wei vs Brian Gray - Downtown 7:00 pm

Lee Chaolan vs Travis Wilson - Building 9:00 pm

Kazuya Mishima vs Matin Baker - Skyscaper 10:00 pm

"Yeah, should we watch it?" Kyo asked, removing his gaze from the screen

"We should, it would give us ideas on how we can defeat him." he replied

"I wonder why Grandpa is here." Xiaoyu said, with a confused look on her face

"Yeah, maybe it's something important." Kaori suggested

"Well let's go to the temple and find out." Xiaoyu answered, rising from her seat

* * *

Asuka was walking down the hallway until she found the door. She opened it to reveal a clean room with her mother looking out the window. 

"Hey mom.."

"Hello Asuka.."

"Why did you call me?" Asuka asked, concerned

"Because I feel a great distubance, something terrible is going to happen.."

"When will this be?"

"I don't know, but soon."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes.. you know that girl Kyo spends time with...she has orange hair.."

"Oh you mean Kaori?"

"Yes.. how is she?"

"She's great.. one of the nicest people i've met to be honest. Why do you ask."

"Because she's seems like a good person, pure in heart and soul. I was thinking.. maybe-"

"Wait! You're not going to try to turn her to angel are you?" Asuka blurted

"Well, yes and no. The pair reminds me of myself and Kazuya. Since Kazuya embraced the Devil gene. I embraced the purity and good within myself so I could balance out the mattter."

"So what you're trying to say is, your going to turn her into us to balance out the matter?"

"Yes, but she may be able to reach a rank of my status.. I've been in her personal records and her memories and throughout her life from the start to this very day, she has been pure."

"When do you want her to meet you?" Asuka asked

"Whenever she has a chance to."

"Alright, bye mom.." she said hugging her

* * *

"Man, your grandpa surprised me!" Kyo said to Kaori on their way back from the temple

"Yeah, most people would think since he's old, he would be slow. But that makes the win easier for him."

"That's why they say 'don't judge books by their cover'. " Jin said causing Xiaoyu to laugh

When they reached the hotel, they noticed that Asuka was outside waiting for them.

"What's up Asuka?" Kyo asked

"Nothing really, but can I talk to Kaori for a few minutes."

"Yeah, sure." Kaori answered following Asuka into the building

Soon, they reached Jun's room and opened the door.

"Hello Kaori.." Jun greeted with a warm smile

"Hello Mrs. Kazama.."

"I take it that you know about Kyo's Devil Gene right?" Jun asked

"Yes.."

"Alright, the reason I called you today is to ask a favor.. Kyo has to face his father soon, but he is preocupied by the Devil Gene withing himself. The gene inside him is slowly breaking free, and in time will fully consume him. Throughout your life, you've peformed good deeds, and to reward you.. i'll give you an option. For Kyo to keep the gene at bay he needs someone pure, and kind. Like you.. so what I am offering is for you to become an angel." Jun finished waiting for a reply

"Wait, I thought only the people in your bloodline can have the gene."

"True, either that or a person with a pure soul. If you become an angel, you can balance out the evil with the good."

"Kyo means a lot to me, and the fact that he has to face his father, and the evil within himself sounds horrible. I want to be by his side and face the challenges with him. He is the only person that made me feel truly special. His smiles and laughs could make my day great anytime, from the first day we met, he had always been nice to me. And soon enough I fell in love with him. Beside my family and friends, he's the only thing that matters to me."

"I'm glad you care about him so much.." Jun said, a tear of joy falling on the side of cheek

"So.. what do you say Kaori?" Asuka said smiling

"I accept.."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 16! Read and Review! 


	17. Chapter 17: Darkness Within Thyself

Hey everyone i'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't think of anything to write but writing ideas on paper helped me a lot.

Moontearz - Hey thanks for understanding. Writers block can be a pain.

Devil Billy Kazama - Hey thanks for reading my story so far. I'll put your character in this chapter and try to make him an important key factor later.

Karisan-Karisan - Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like the team idea I have with Kaori and Kyo.

Enjoy!

* * *

With her mind made up, Kaori proudfully made her way down the stairs meeting up with the others. They talked for awhile until they decided to get rest for the matches that were hosting tonight. All made their own way to their room and lazily fell on the bed. 

_Darkness, swarmed around his eyes.._

_He rose from the ground taking in every image he could, he soon realized that he was in the same cathedral he dreamt of the other night. He walked casually to the center of the area.. soon enough his devil side was there, looking laid back and calm._

_"There a reason why i'm dreaming of this?" Kyo asked, in a calm tone_

_"Yes.. just wanted to tell you that you'll be saved tonight." His devil side replied cooly_

_"From what, or how?"_

_"Can't tell you that." he answered lazily closing his eyes_

_"Is that all?" Kyo asked, rubbing his head_

_"No.. seems that your little girlfriend has taken an offer." His devil side's tone turning serious_

_"And what is that?"_

_"Shedecided to become an angel..." he shot back _

_Kyo closed his eyes and thought about it_

_"I love you Kyo! We'll defeat him together!" Kaori's words rung through his head like a bell_

_He chuckled_

_"What's so damn funny!" his devil side snapped_

_"She's such a good person, putting others before her."_

_"She's stupid! What was she thinking!" his evil side yelled_

_"Oh come on, she was only thinking about our own safety, oh yeah, that's right, you wanted to take my soul and have full control over my body." Kyo shot back laughing_

_"Hmph! Don't worry, not even her puny powers can stop your rage Kyo, besides when you're pissed you might do something on accident, hmm let's see.. like kill your own girlfriend perhaps." His devil side remarked, a grin spreading on his lips_

_"I would never do that.." Kyo stated, turning his back on him _

_"Oh.. you wouldn't? I don't know Kyo.. since you can't control your rage since.. I.. am it.." _

_"Shut up!" Kyo said pushing his evil side_

_"Or maybe, I would have fun with her first, she is one fine looking woman.." Devil Kyo said, his face in thought_

_"Don't you touch her!" Kyo said punching him in the face _

_"Hahaha! In a couple weeks Kyo.. the real battle begins.." his evil side laughed_

_"AAHHHH!" Kyo yelled_

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate: Chapter 17 - Darkness Within Thyself

He shot up from his bed, black light swarming around his fist. Little did he know though,for a few seconds his brown eyes were an ice gray.

* * *

8:00 pm 

Jin was in the bathroom, making sure his hair was perfect. He was wearing a black shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. After he was sure everything was right, he made his way to Kyo's room. Kyo was walking out the door wearing a white shirt long sleeve button up shirt, blue pants, and white shoes. His hair in some areas were orange, mostly in the tips, from being in the sun too long. He didn't want to waste anymore time cutting his hair so he skipped the hair cutting and got dressed. Right when he closed the door, he could hear his older brother's voice.

"Oi Kyo.." Jin said walking up to him

"Oi.." he replied

"Xiao and the others are downstairs waiting for us..let's go."

* * *

Once they arrived at the building, there was already a small crowd waiting for the match to begin. They walked through the crowd and met a familiar face. 

"Uncle Lee.." Jin said, smiling

"Hey Jin, how's it going." Lee asked giving him a guy hug

"Pretty good, you remember Kyo and Asuka." Jin said pointing at the duo

"Hey! I haven't seen you two since you were little." he yelled hugging them

"How are you doing Uncle?"

"Great! Great! Why are three participating in the tournament."

"To fight father and Hwoarang." Jin answered

"To fight father and Steve." Kyo said

"To fight father and Xiaoyu." Asuka said

"All three of you want to face your father?" Lee asked, they all nodded their heads

"Why did you enter?"

"Same reason as you, but I also want the Zaibatsu." Lee asked determined

"Well, if I win.. i'll give the Zaibatsu to you." Kyo said, shocking Lee

"You.. would really do that for me?"

"Yeah, besides i'm not really into the business thing, i'll just buy a mansion and live a good life there." Kyo said smiling

"Thank you Kyo.." Lee said shaking his hand

"It's nothing.. really." he replied

"Can Lee Chaolan please enter the fight area." The announcers voice buzzed through the speakers

"Alright, gotta go!" Lee said taking off

"Good luck!" They all cheered

* * *

Only a few minutes had passed until Lee was declared the winner of the match. Jin and the others congratulated Lee who informed that their fathers' match is to be held on top of the building. Soon all of them walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor.

"Hey Kyo.. you dyed your hair?" Jin asked, a puzzled look on his face

"No.. just that i've been in the sun for too long." Kyo replied

"Looks kind of funny.." Asuka said giggling

"Well I think it's cute.." Kaori said snuggling up against him

"Works for me." Kyo answered

Their laughing was cut short as the elevator opened to reveal Kazuya in the center of the building with purple poweder mist shooting out from his body and flying high above.

"What the hell was that!" Kyo asked looking at the purple mist coming back down on Kazuya like rain, splashing and absorbing into him

Kazuya slowly opened his eyes to see his children at a distance looking back at him.

"What do you want.." he asked coldly

"We're here to watch you fight.." Jin replied

"And why is that?"

"Because we want to.." Kyo said taking a step forward

"You should not show attitude to your father boy.." Kazuya scolded

"What father.. my father was weak!" Kyo shot back

"Silence!" Kazuya snapped throwing a telekenetic push

"Shut up!" Kyo said taking another step forward and smacking the force push away

"You fool!" Kazuya yelled running at Kyo

"You want a piece of me huh! HUH!" Kyo freaked out throwing his arm across sending his own force push knocking Kazuya back a few feet.

"How.. in the hell.. did I do that?" Kyo asked, looking at his hands, oblivious to the force wave that was speeding at him

"Kyo!" They cried

Too Late

The force knocked Kyo way back and caused him to fall off the building. Just as he couldn't see the group anymore, someone from the level underneath caught him.

"I gotcha!" an unknown voice called as he grabbed Kyo's foot

"Wahh!" Kyo yelled as his face hit the window, causing a crack. (You know, when someone grabs your foot or hand, and causes the rest of your body to swing when your hanging off something.)

"Sorry!" The unknown voice apologized

The figure pulled Kyo up to his level then fell on his rear to catch a breather.

"Th- thanks! That was.. close." Kyo said catching his breath

"No..problem." The other said, catching his breath as well

"What's, your name."

"Billy..Billy Kazama.."

* * *

"Hahah! One down.. two to go!" Kazuya laughed dissapering

"Kyo!" Kaori ran to the edge where Kyo fell but was stopped by Asuka.

"Don't look Kaori.. please.." Asuka said, tears in her eyes

"That bastard...that son of a Biiiiiitttttcccchhhh!" Jin roared, red lightning swarming around his body

* * *

That's it for Chapter 17.. So Kaori, Asuka, and Jin don't know that Kyo is alive, but they will in the next chapter. I was thinking about adding a new character and by Devil Billy's idea, it got me thinking. I hope I pleased you by adding him in the story and we'll learn more about him in the next chapter. Read and Review! 


	18. Chapter 18: Feel My Sorrow

Hey everyone, Shadowsin here. I'm glad everyone liked my latest chapter of TOF. Like I promised, in this chapter you will learn about the newcomer Billy Kazama and see his relations with the others.

Moontearz - Thanks for reviewing! I had no idea that I was going to accept new characters but the thought was brewing in my mind. I'm going to try to make this chapter a good one.

Karisan-Karisan - Same here, with soccer and reports, I had no time either to work on my story, but soccer has ended and I've finished most of my reports so hopefully i'll be updating sooner each time.

Lil' Tommygirl - Thank you for reviewing, i've been reading your stories lately and they are funny! Nice work!

* * *

Broken.. like glass.. That was what Kaori was feeling right now. But wouldn't you have felt the same way to see your love beflying off a 32 story building? The emotions were swarming inside her, pain, sorrow, anger, hate, and rage. She needed to find him, she needed him, without Kyo, what was the point to stay in the tournament? To see more of her close friends die right before her eyes. No.. that wasn't going to happen. She accepted a gift, and she was going to keep her promise, to Jun.. and Kyo..

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Chapter 18: Feel My Sorrow

With Asuka gently letting her go, she made a full sprint to the edge of the building. She needed to see him, she needed to make sure he was gone or by some string of luck he survived. She looked down preparing to see a speck with a blot of blood, but she saw nothing.

"Kaori! What the hell!" Asuka yelled chasing back after her

"I don't see him! Maybe he's alive!" Kaori pleaded, scanning the ground below

"Kaori..." Asuka murmered, joining in the search

* * *

Secret Service Office

Raven, stood there in his seat waiting for his general to say something.

"Is there a reason you called me here?" he asked, boredness leaking out of every word

"Yes.. take a look at these.." He informed tossing a tan folder across the table, only to scooped up by Raven

He opened the folder to see pictures, along with written documents behind it.

"Who's this?" Raven asked

"Billy Kazama, Age 20, cousin of Jin, Kyo, and Asuka Kazama."

"What's his relation on my mission."

"He aqcuired the Devil Gene when he was captured by his grandfather..Heihachi Mishima."

"Why didn't Heihachi use the gene on himself?"

"He wanted to make sure that it was capable to control it, since he didn't know where his grandchildren were, Billy was the next solution."

"Any sign effects.."

"At first his controling ability was fine, but once he got older, it became harder and harder to control until it was strong enough to break the user's will. He was the cause for the mass destruction of 8 city buildings 6 years ago."

"What happened to him?"

"He sealed himself in solitude, practicing and controling his abilities. Years passed by until he was able to control it."

"Why did he enter the tournament."

"To find out his other relatives, he wants to live a normal life and he heard words on the street that people with his last name were participating in the Iron Fist so, logically decided to enter. He's a good kid in heart."

"Why you say that?"

"Because he said if he won the tournament he would give some of the money to the families whos relatives died in the destruction 6 years ago. That, and trying to get rid of his nickname.."

"What is it?"

"The Angel Of Death."

* * *

"So you're a Kazama?" Kyo asked looking at Billy

"Yeah.. pretty cool huh.." Billy replied

"Does that make us brothers?"

"No we're cousins.. but I do have your family traits.." he answered as black tribal marks appeared on his face for a couple minutes

"How did you get the gene?"

"Heihachi captured me and tested me with it, little did he know that it fused inside me creating the tattoo on my arm as well." he answered as he showed the mark

'He does look like a Kazama..' Kyo thought as he noticed his hair and skin tone

Billy was wearing a black flamed shirt that started white at the top, but slowly got darker on its descent. His skin was tan, just like his and Jin's, and his hair was spiked, not like Jin's or Kazuya's (Kind of like Hwoarang's hair in Tekken 4 when you chose his army outfit.)

"Why did you come here?" Kyo asked rising from the ground

"To find you guys, I have no relatives left, I think.." Billy replied, his mood to a depresent tone

"I'm sorry.." Kyo apologized, there's nothing worse than bringing up bad memories

"It's okay.. where's Jin, and Asuka?"

"Oh they're up abov-" Kyo stopped, he completely forgot to go back up. Maybe Kazuya had killed them

"Follow me!" he yelled sprinting to the stairs leading to the top

* * *

"Where are you Kyo.." Kaori pleaded, still trying to find him in the streets below. She didn't care now, its just the fact that she doesn't know if Kyo is alive or not. It's like a game with her and she hated it, she was starting to lose it.

"KYO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears freely pouring out of her eyes

"Kaori.." Asuka mumbled hugging her friend to stop her pain

Jin, who was silent for minutes was looking at his now bloodied hand. At the ground below him was a small crater he made with his fist. Unlike Kaori, he refused to cry, sheding tears would not bring someone back, and he learned that the hard way years ago. Just as he was about to make another strike at the ground the door bursted open revealing Kyo and a stranger.

Kaori turned her head to see what the sudden loud noise was about but her eyes turned to shock as she saw Kyo standing only a few feet from her.

"Hey..Kaori.." he managed to say,

"K-kyo.. Kyo!" She cried, making a full sprint at him

He replied in the same way making a quick dash towards her

They met each other soon enough, not saying a word, just holding each other, listening to each other's breathing.

"Is it really you.." she asked

"Yeah.. its me.." he replied

"Don't ever do that to me again.." she said, holding him tighter

"I'm so sorry Kaori.." he rested his face in her hair, remembering the smell of strawberries as of now

"What happened to you?" Jin asked, his face relieved now

"I was descending from the building, thinking that I was going to die, unitl he caught my foot and pulled me back in the room." he answered pointing at Billy.

"Who are you?" Asuka asked

"Billy Kazama.."

"A Kazama!" Jin asked

"Yeah.. i'm your cousin.. but was given the trait you and Kyo have." he said, making the black markings on his face appear

"Why are you in the tournament?"

"To take care of personal matters.."

"Welcome to the club." Asuka said sarcasticly

"Who are you after?"

"I'm after that bastard Heihachi.."

"Sorry to tell you.. he's dead." Kyo said

"That's what most people believe, but he's not." Billy replied

"He's alive! How!"

"An agent told me he survived the explosion, so i'm going to make sure he's down for good."

* * *

Hwoarang was in his room, thinking to himself..

_"What's his problem, does Kazama see me as a threat anymore?" _

_"He could see you as a threat once again if you want him too." Another voice answered_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm someone who could bring you the benefits of being equal to his power."_

_"What's the catch.." Hwoarang asked, now interested_

_"Nothing.. why would I want to hurt myself?"_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"Just think about if for awhile.. i'll be back on the next full moon." it replied leaving him_

_"Should I take the risk?.." he thought laying back on the bed

* * *

_

That's it for Chapter 18. Don't worry i'm not going to make Hwoarang evil or anything, but I have an idea but i'm worried if I should use it, because I think this may make or break the story. Tell me in your reviews if I should use the 'idea' in my next chapters. Thank you.

Shadowsin


	19. Chapter 19: Broken Memories

Hey everyone, its me once again! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my latest chapter TOF and I hope they enjoy this one.

Devil Billy Kazama - Hey thanks for reviewing, i'm going to hold off introducing new characters for now so I can introduce Billy's past and further the story to the semi finals. But if an idea pops into my mind, i'll try to add a couple.

Lil' Tommygirl - Thank you for reviewing. Like I said before, I like your stories and I hope you update soon.

Moontearz - Hey thanks! I tried to add some angst into it because it seemed like Kaori was always happy, so, what's better than to have her think Kyo died? Haha! And I know a great place in my story to add Jamie in, its gonna be awesome!

* * *

The walk home was anything but quiet. Laughter was heard among the group as they made their way towards the hotel. Kaori was latched on Kyo every now and then, just making sure to herself that he was really alive. They went through the glass doors and entered the hotel. Once inside, they went their own ways, Jin heading to Xiaoyu's room with Asuka behind him, while Billy went off on his own, leaving Kyo and Kaori to go to Kyo's room.They took their time walking up the stairs, taking glances at each other when the other wasn't. But soon enough, they were standing in front of his door. He opened his door and quickly fell on the bed, Kaori falling right beside him. 

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate: Chapter 19: Broken Memories

"Hey.. you okay?" Kyo asked, turning to her

"Yeah.. just relieved.." she replied, facing him

* * *

Jin opened the door to Xiaoyu's room to see her on the couch watching anime and eating cereal. 

"Hey Xiao.." he said

She quickly turned her head around to see Jin standing at the doorway. She hastily rose from the couch and ran towards him.

"Where have you been! You worried me sick Jin!" she yelled punching him in the stomach

"Well my father had a fight tonight, so Asuka, Kyo, and I decided that it would be a good idea to check it out." he explained

"Why didn't you asked me if I wanted to go huh!" she argued, punching him in the stomach again

"I didn't think you would have wanted to go! I'm sorry!"he said smiling

Xiaoyu's face changed from anger to fear

"It's okay..its just that I was worried about you.." she replied, hugging him

"Nothing will happen to me Xiao.. I promise.." Jin said hugging her back

* * *

Billy Kazama fell on his bed, his eyes were plastered to the ceiling, by his face you could tell he was deep in thought. 

'Well at least i've found my cousins.. but now I have to find that bastard grandfather of mine.' he thought to himself, clenching his fist

Flashback

_"Grandfather! Grandfather! What are you doing!" Billy yelled, unable to move with the chains wrapped around his body_

_"You're weak Billy, and it's about time for you to have real power if you're a true Mishima. We will not be known for being weak!" Heihachi roared as he pressed a button_

_"Gahhh!" Billy cried, the gene transfering almost destroying his body_

_The chains broke, leaving a passed out Billy falling at the ground, hard. Heihachi walked up to him, only to be shocked to see Billy rise from the ground. Black angel like wings came out of his back, horns appearing from his head as his neon blue eyes pieced through Heihachi's. He lifted his hand, transforming them into claws while his blue pants changed into black with a blue flame emblazed on the right leg. A sadistic grin came upon his face as he could smell Heihachi's fear._

_"What's this, is the mighty Heihachi Mishima scared?" Billy's voice was dark and unison with his own and anolderevil voice_

_"Guards!" Heihaci commanded, making a run for the door _

_"Don't run! Don't run!" Devil Billy mocked, watching his grandfather sprint_

_Soon guards came rushing in, with weapons ranging from AK-47's to the Pump Action Shotgun, oh yeah, it was a search and destroy mission._

_"Fine.. i'll kill you lackeys first, and then i'll kill the old man.." Devil Billy said with ease, getting into his stance_

_The guards ran at him preparing to strike.._

_"Wait for it..wait for it.." he said to himself_

_Right when the guards were only a few feet away, he unleased a powerful lazer from his forehead, decapitating three-fourths of the group._

_"Whoa-ho-hoa!" He laughed, throwing a roundhouse kick to a guard that evaded the previous attack_

_After minutes of fighting, all the guards were dead, either dead from decapitation, major blood loss, or skull fractures. Devil Billy was standing, taking in the scenary before he passed out. Hours had passed before Billy had wakened up. Dead bodies surrounded him, the whole room was covered with blood, on the floor, on his hands, and on his face. He rose his shaking hand too see caked up blood in it. Right then, realization smacked him like a ton of bricks, he was the one responsible for this massacre._

_"No..no..this..can't be.." He persueded, but was unsucessful _

_"HEIHACHIIII!" he roared_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I'll make him pay.. for those families.. and myself." Billy said to himself, his eyes flickering neon blue.

* * *

"Kyo.. we need to talk." Kaori rose from the bed, looking at him 

"About what?" he asked, sitting up on the bed

"About me.."

"Okay... so.. what is it? Are you ok?" he asked concerned

"Well you mother and I had a talk,a few days ago." Kaori admitted

"Nothing bad happened..right?"

"No! No! She thinks i'm great, its just that she asked me a question, more like a proposition."

"And what is that based on?"

"Your protection... your safety.."

"I see.. is something going to happened to me?" he asked, worried once again

"Yes and no, your mother believes that later, if you do achieve a match with your father.. your Devil side may break out and take control over you."

"But I have control over it.."

"Right now yeah, but I see that hatred between you and your father. You won't be able to control it during your fight."

"What did my mother propose?"

"That I become an angel.."

"No way.. you can't do that Kaori." Kyo said wanting to leave the subject there

"Why not!" Kaori raised her voice

"Because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Well I don't want to lose you!" she cried holding him

"Kaori.."

"You have no idea how much pain i've felt when I thought I lost you.'' Kaori said letting go of him

"But-"

"No buts Kyo! I will not stand there and watch you die!" she yelled, unaware of the white wings coming out of her back.

"Alright.. you win..." Kyo sighed in defeat and held her, his black wings coming out of his back

"Who would have thought my girlfriend would be so stubborn.." he said to himself, causing Kaori to giggle

"I'm stubborn for a reason." she replied

"I hope so.."

* * *

Hwoarang was looking out his window, watching the full moon in its glory. But like it promised the voice came back. 

_"You missed me?" the voice asked_

_"You wished.. so what's this whole deal." he asked annoyed_

_"You wanted to have Jin see you as a threat once again, didn't you?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"Well your friend has an incredible power, different than a regular human.."_

_"What do you mean.."_

_"He has a gene.. the devil gene.. it gives the user incredible power, but can control the user at some points of time."_

_"Is that what you want to give me?"_

_"No.. long ago when Devils roamed the earth.. they had an ally, equal in power and strength."_

_"And what was that?"_

_"A werewolf.."_

_"Wait so you want me to take in a gene that makes me a werewolf?" _

_"More like half wolf.. you'll still have your human characteristics, but you'll have ears and a tail, along with fangs and other modifications."_

_"Hmm.." Hwoarang was thinking hard about it_

_"Think about it Hwo.. you two could take your battle to a whole new level.."_

_This caught his attention_

_"I accept.."_

_

* * *

_

That's it for chapter 19! That was the choice that I was fearing could kill the story but hopefully that won't happen. Please read and review and tell me what you think of the idea.


	20. Chapter 20: It's Not A Game Anymore

Hey! Shadowsin here once again with a new chapter of TOF. Sorry for not updating sooner, had a lot of reports and projects to do, which took all of my free time away. But the work is done, leaving me a lot of time to write.

Karisan-Karisan - Thank you for reviewing! I'm trying to make him be just as powerful as the others because when you think of it, everybody will be a lot more powerful than Hwoarang and I just didn't want to turn him into a devil or angel since i've already done that fifty times haha. But I hope you like this chapter and receive feedback.

Devil Billy Kazama - Hey no problem! I just thought that a flashback would be a really good idea to give the readers a detailed information of Billy's past. Thank you and review again!

Lil' Tommygirl - Thank you! I'm happy that you like my idea of Hwoarang being a half-wolf. Review! I can't wait to read your feedback.

Moontearz - THANK YOU! I have a great idea where to put Jamie in but you have to wait for it. Sorry! But believe me you're going to think its awesome. Kyo and Jamie tag team will dominate!

* * *

Tapping... 

Beads of sweat were dropping from his forehead, his ragged breathing always at a high pace. He fell on all fours, his head feeling like its splitting in two, his hands feeling like something was stabbing them. He accidently slit his tongue, unaware of the fangs growing from his teeth. His soft brown eyes turned into a dark crimson, his hands turning into claws with gray fur around them. Gray pointy wolf ears rising out of his head with a gray tail coming from the rear. His green and orange vest changed to gray and red, his shoes as well. The pain finally subsiding, heunleashed out a howl.

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Chapter 20: Finals

* * *

Morning came and the gang were already at the OsakaCenter waiting for the announcements. 

"When is this guy going to show up." Asuka asked, irritated

"Just be patient.." Jin looked at his sister, shaking his head

The announcer arrived with a couple sheets of paper in his hands. His face was fullofexicitement, but then again the crowds were too.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. you've faced toughbattles,fighting withinjuries and in some cases, broken limbs. But now this is it, this is where the real game begins, now isnot the time to be nice. No, it's time to get real, you're not here to make friends, you're here to get that million dollar prize and claim the Mishma Zaibatsu. Only the strongest are leftstanding, the others packed their bags and left. From here on out, everything goes, breaking bones, specials, whatever, this is whatyou've been waiting for. No more holding back, show us what you got." With that said, theannouncer moved out of the way to show thenow bracket style match ups.

From the bottom, all the contestants were placed, but there were two single areas at the top. One before the boss and the boss himself. Belowthe boss was thephoto of Kazuya. It seemed by his skill of the last tournament,organizers didn't want to waste theirtimeby placing Kazuya at the bottom with others. Because that would only multiply the number of body bags by three.

Kyo searched for his photo to find his paired up with Bruce Irvin. He looked over his shoulder to see Bruce up against the wall,shoulders crossed and his eyes closed. Knowing he was being watched, he opened them and glared hatefully at Kyo.

"You're going to die kid, either that or be in a coma for a few years." he stated, spitting

"Getting a little cocky are we?" Kyo argued, irritation showing in his eyes

"Why should I get cocky, when i'm dealing with a runt like you." he shot back

"Whatever..besides i've heard the ones that boast the most are the ones that fall first." Kyo replied

"What was that!" he pushed off the wall, making his way towards Kyo

"You heard me. Just begrateful you're not the one i'm after, if you're lucky.. you'll leave our match with your life." Kyo turned around leaving Bruce with that last statement

Kyo's eyes roamed the screen, taking another glance at the brackets

Kyo Kazama vs Bruce Irvin - Underground

Hwoarang vs Paul Phoenix - Hotel Plaza

Billy Kazama vs Marshall Law - Dojo

Asuka Kazama vs Panda - City Fair

Steve Fox vs Ganryu - Gym

Kaori Mitsaki vs Anna Williams - Park

Julia Chang vs Christie Monteiro - Airport

Xiaoyu vs Mokujin - Cave Entrance

Jin Kazama vs Raven - Forest

The announcer was not joking.. Most of the competetors were facing his friends, and if his friends moved on to the next round, they would face each other. But like his concious reminded him, he wasn't here to play pattycake, he was here to take someone down. He looked over at Billy, who seemed to be deep in thought, he walked over to see if there was something wrong with him.

"Hey, you ok?" Kyo asked

"Yeah.. just thinking.."

"About what?"

"I just have this feeling.. like something bad is going to happen."

"Like an aura?"

"Yeah.. coming from Jin's direction.."

"You think something will happen to him?"

"I don't know, just look after him." Billy replied walking off

'Jin..' Kyo thought, looking over to his direction. From what he could see, Jin looked perfectly fine, there was a smile on his face which came from Xiaoyu's funny antics. Those two would be quite a pair.. most people thought they would too. But with all the madness happening these days, not even they were sure if it was going to survive. His gaze switched over to Kaori.. his guardian angel, literarly. He found out about her transformation the day they had their argument, the wings coming out of her back was a dead giveaway but that didn't phase him. But they both made a promise that if things get dangerous,she leaves him immediately.

'What about Hwoarang?'

Hwoarang seemed a bit different these days, not in a bad way. He seemed a bit more calm and relaxed, kind of like Jin until Xiaoyu popped into his life. He still had the kick ass attitude but it seemed that he had something.. like.. an aura, hidden inside his body. Maybe Kyo was immaginating things, maybe not, but when your own father wants to kill you for power, you could get a little crazy.

"You okay Kyosuke?" that sweet innocent voice rang through his head

Without answering, he turned around and held her. The scent of strawberry shampoo greeting his nose.

"Hey Kaori.." he mumbled, barely audiable with his face tilted down in her hair. He received a giggle that made him chuckle himself.

"You excited about your match?" Kyo asked

"Yeah, but even if I do win, if I go up against you or the other guys, i'm sure that i'll lose." she complained, fake-pouting

"Come on Kaori!" he said laughing "I know you can beat them."

"I don't know."

"Just try you best and i'm sure you'll do fine."

* * *

Hwoarang was in deep thought. First he had to tell Julia and Jin about his new 'gift', because sooner or later they will find out so why not now. Julia was going to be hard so he decided that Jin will be an easier task.

"Hey Jin.. we need to talk."

"Alright.. over there." Jin replied moving to the suggested area

"So what did you want to talk about."

"Well.. I know about your gene.." Hwoarang replied

"What!.."

"I know about your Devil Gene Jin.. and i'm sure as hell when we fought last time, you were holding that power back."

"Hwoarang.. please.. don't tell the others.." he pleaded

"Don't worry.. I won't, because I have my own gift." he said pulling Jin around the building corner

Jin stood there as Hwoarang fell on all fours, a gray tail resembling a wolf's came out of his rear, along with ears on his head and fangs from his teeth. His eyes turned into dark crimson, his hands turning to claws while his green and orange vest changed to gray and red. He stood to face a wide eyed Jin.

"What the hell! How did you do this?" he asked amazed

"A little voice popped into my head.. and told me that trouble would soon happen and allies would need my help and what not."

"What are you really?"

"Well now i'm a half-wolf, a hybrid." he replied

"So do you want to help fight my father?"

"No.. a voice told me that a being even more powerful than your father will rise. When that happens, i'll be there to help. Your father is your's and your brother's problem, I don't want to intefere.."

"What about Julia.. does she know about this?"

"No... not yet. Hopefully she won't freak out."

"Well if she truly loves you, then she won't." Jin replied honestly

"Thanks Jin.."

"No problem.."

* * *

This chapter may be pretty horrible, but I just wanted to add final thoughts to most characters before the finals start. Read and Review! 


	21. Chapter 21: Divine Fates

* * *

Hey! I'm here once again! I'm happy that everyone liked chapter 20 of TOF. Read and Review!

DevilBillyKazama - Hey thanks for reviewing and no problem. With Raven being in the finals, I thought it would be cool idea for him to face Jin the forest. And i'm also going to add a little plot in there as well.

Moontearz - Thank you so much. I'm really glad that you like the idea of Hwoarang being a hybrid. I'm going to add a JuliaHwo in this chapter as well. Your latest chapter of Crimson Destiny was AWESOME! Good job Kazuya! After i'm done with this story, i'm going to start brainstorming on the OC battle tournament. I have an idea in which each author, will take part in writing each chapter, for example, Chapter 1 could be written by me or you, and Chapter 2 could be written by the one who didn't write chapter 1. Hopefully we can have Karisan help us out with this as well as Lil' Tommygirl because they are both really good writers. Its just a thought but please reply with an idea of your own so we can have a great start on the story. P.S. There WILL be a sequel to TOF!

Karisan-Karisan - Thank you for reviewing! I hope you participate with me and Moontearz in the OC battle!

Lil' Tommygirl - Hey thanks for reviewing! The fights will start today.

The little BloodTalon - Thank you for liking the idea of Hwoarang being a hybrid. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_Prophecies are like storytales.._

_In both.. someone is destined to bring down evil.._

_But in order to do that.. a life is taken.._

_In these times... rivals band together.. to take down a superior being_

_Friends are made and broken.. and love is formed_

_Blood will be shed.. as well as tears_

_And in the darkest hour.. one will embrace the darkness within.._

_Bringing corruption, rage, and hate to the world.._

_Prophecies are like storytales..._

_And this will be told like one..._

_

* * *

_

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate: Divine Fates

He was making his way up the stairs. His heart speeding up a bit each time he got closer to her door. When he arrived, he felt like he was going to die from a heart attack. His hand grasped the knob, but not willing to turn it. Was this a good idea? What if she doesn't take it well?.. In his mind, a game of tug of war was storming. But Jin was right, if she really did love him.. then his newfound powers should not keep them separated. With newfound resolve, the red headed Korean opened the door.

* * *

"Man..that orange chicken sure hit the spot." Kyo commented walking down the lower hallway. He suddenly stopped, concentrating on a certain clinging of a chain. He followed the sound until he found himself in the gym. He saw the bag, swaying left and right, then he saw the person responsible for it. The feminine shouts of will and technique rang through his head.

_Kaori..._

There she was, in her tight black sports bra and gray sweatpants. Sweat dripped off her forehead as she unleashed 8 hit combos on the bag. Her face showed no emotion, her eyes were cold, concentrating only on the bag, for that was her enemy. She punched the bag three times, then pounded it with three open palm attacks in the stomach region, then finished it with a spinning roundhouse in the air, then into a sweeping move, still keeping her speeed on her spin. She backed away from the bag and went into a unique position. Her legs were spread a little only to keep a balanced stance, then she crossed her arms while her fingers positioned to lay down inside her palm, except the index and pinky finger that stood straight up. Her thumbs overlaped the middle and ring finger making it look like she was giving the rock on symbol. Kyo stood there, watching to see what would unfold out of this. Suddenly, something caught his eye, blue and white sparks were rising out of the ground. Some of them touched Kaori's skin exploading like mini fireworks.. Her hair changing to blonde, her eyes turning to sky blue. An aqua blue diamond appeared out of her head as white wings came out of her back.

_"No..way.." he thought, amazed_

She turned her head toward his direction and saw him. A genuine smile came across her face as she gestured for him to go over to her. He followed what she told and went over to her, still taking in the concept of her transformation.

"So..what'cha you think?" Kaori's playful voice still recognizable

"That's pretty cool..amazing actually." Kyo replied, staring at her face

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, a tint of pink on her cheeks

"You just look beautiful.." he answered, his hands cupping her face

"Like I wasn't before!" she jokingly mocked

"N-no you were beautiful then too!" he answered quickly

* * *

"Jules..." Hwoarang asked looking around

"Over here.." she replied, the furious typing on the keyboard, giving away her location

Hwoarang entered the bedroom and saw Julia with a laptop on her lap, typing away.

"What's up?" he asked

"Nothing much.. how about you?" she asked putting the laptop aside

"Nothing.. but.. we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Me.."

"Alright.. sit beside me." she ordered patting the space on the bed next to her. He took a seat next to her and had a few deep breaths

"Alright.. I really love you Jules but there's something you should know.."

"What?"

"I'm different.." he answered transforming his hand to his wolf claws and gray fur. His ears appeared as well as his tail, with the addition of his fangs. Julia stood there motionless..

"How did this happen?" she asked

"Crazy as it sounds.. a little voice gave it to me. You're not freaked out by this are you?"

"No.. i'm not. I love you Hwoarang and nothing is going to change that." she replied hugging him

"Besides the ears and the tail look cute." she squealed hugging him tighter which caused his tail to wag

* * *

Billy was walking down the stairs, listening to his mp3 player he bought the other day. Humming the tune to himself, his eyes closing everynow and then, he was lost in his own little world. But, he was brought back to reality when he was knocked over by a certain brown haired girl.

"Ow.. my head.." he grumbled, rubbing his head

"I'm sorry!" A feminine voice answered

He opened his eyes to see a girl, rather beautiful one, face to face with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice

"Yeah, yeah.. i'm fine.." he replied, a smile on his face

The girl took his hand and helped him rise from the ground

"I'm Christie.. Christie Monteiro.." she answered, still holding his hand

"I'm Billy.. Billy Kazama.." he replied, taking glances at their hands

"Are you related to Jin and the others?"

"We're cousins.."

"Cool.."

"Yeah.. it has its benefits." he laughed, stuffing his mp3 player in his pocket

"So.. how do you like the tournament so far?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his

"I like it.. I saw your fight the other day.. That was amazing!" he commented, making her blush

"Oh it's nothing.." she said humbly

"You kidding, you were moving around the place, not missing a single beat." he added

"Thanks, you're too kind." she replied, a tint of pink on her cheeks

"Nice shirt.." he said, chuckling

"Wha? Oh.." she replied looking down at her shirt. It was red with a white cat giving the peace sign in the middle. She wore blue flare pants and red sneakers. Billy wore a gray t-shirt with dark blue pants and gray sneakers.

"So where were you going right before we met?" she asked

"I was just going to take a walk.." he replied

"Can I join you?"

"Sure, I would like the company.."

* * *

Kyo was on the roof of the hotel, watching the sunset as it fell behind the building far away. The wind was blowing gently, giving him a soft, cool breeze.

"Well if it isn't Kyo?" the British tone couldn't belong to no one else than Steve Fox

"What are you doing here Steve?" he asked smirking

"Just needed to get some air you know? And to think."

"Yeah I understand.. we're in the finals now. Who would have believed it?" Kyo asked rising from the ground

"I bet many of the spectators were suspecting that most of us would have been gone in the semi's." Steve suggested

"I can't wait.. this is going to be one great battle." Kyo mused

"Yeah.. i'll finally have a chance to go at ya if you qualify your match against Bruce."

"And you against Ganryu." Kyo reminded

"Aye.. you better be ready Kyo.. I won't be holding a damn thing back." Steve warned respectfully, holding his fist out in front of him

"I wouldn't expect anything less.. let's give it our all." Kyo replied

"Hey Kyo.. what are you going to do after the tournament?" Steve asked, curious

"Probably go back to the mansion with Kaori by my side.."

"You have a mansion?"

"No.. but I will after the tournament." he said jokingly, with a cocky smile on his face

They both shared a good hearted laugh. Forgetting of all the events that are soon to come. They are one of the most heated rivals that could even be as strong as Jin and Hwoarang. For all four of them havesomething special inside them...

Pride..

* * *

That's it for Chapter 21! Next chapter will be the start off matches of the finals. Read and Review!

Shadowsin


	22. Chapter 22: Bullet Ballet

Hey Shadowsin here! Just before I thank you for reviews. I've found out that Namco is making another Tekken game for the PS3! I have no clue to whether it's going to be Tekken 6 or Tekken Tag 2 but with the graphics that the PS3 has, it's going to be wicked! The trailer was about 30 seconds long, only showing Jin practicing his moves, but the graphics that they showed looked awesome! I'll get back to more info of the upcoming game when more news is revealed. But now I want to thank everyone that reviewed the latest chapter of TOF. Today's chapter will be focusing on the matches, i'm going to try my best to make this one long so I can get a head start at writing the next matches.

Devil Billy Kazama - Hey thanks for reviewing! I was glad to pair Christie and Billy together by your request, and if i'm able to, i'll try to add some fluff with them. About writing the opening chapter, i'll talk to Karisan, Moontearz, and Lil' Tommygirl so we can decide on which chapters each author writes, hopefully i'll get a reply from them soon. When I do, i'll tell you what's going on.

Lil' Tommygirl - Thank you so much for accepting, i'm really honored that you think that i'm a great writer. I can't wait when we start developing the OC story, I just need to get in touch with Moontearz and Karisan to see when they'll finish their story. I was thinking about starting a c2 community based on the OC story, do you think that's a good idea? Once again thank you, and I can't wait for your feedback.

* * *

_Kyo: 'Well..this is it.'_

_Jin: 'It starts today..'_

_Hwoarang: 'I need to give it my all.. get ready Jin.'_

_Asuka: 'It's time to settle the score.. with him.. Feng Wei'_

_Billy: 'I just need to win my matches.. then Heihachi is mine to kill!'_

_Julia: 'Spirits.. give me the strength to win this.'_

_Xiaoyu: 'Its time to right the wrongs in the past.. for Jin.'_

_Steve: 'Let's see if my opponents can stand my punches..Kyo..you're going down.'_

_Christie: 'I need to win to fights.. I need to save grandfather!'_

_Kaori: 'I need to win.. to save the ones I care about..'_

_All: 'This is my destiny!'_

* * *

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Chapter 22:Bullet Ballet 

All of them stood there.. in a respectful line, with proud looks on their faces as the announcer walked past them. Along with them were ten others as they too stood in a line.

"Let's give it up for our finalists!" he shouted into his microphone as the crowd went wild

"Unlike our previous tournaments, this one will bea slight different. Instead of each fight being place 2 hours ahead of each other, they will begin in rotation, so when the winner of match 1 is declared, then the second match begins with 2 other competetors. You see, all the locations that they are assigned to are really close to this center, so it will only take a few minutes for each contestant to arrive there. So with my explaination finished, lets start our first match. Kyo and Bruce, head down underground at the parking lot."

"All right!" Kyo said his newly red dyed hair moving about ( not orange but RED! lol)

He was wearing a white buttoned long sleeve shirt. The cuffs were rolled up to his elbows white the top buttons at the top and bottom were unbuttoned. He was wearing his red gloves with the white guard protectors as well. Underneath his shirt was a black short sleeved shirt which were tucked into his white pants. His red tennis shoes matched his hair.

"Good luck Kyo.. I plan to see you in the final." Jin stated

"Just be careful.." Asuka said, hugging him

"Don't worry Asuka.. remember, i'm the responsible one out of the three of us." he said jokingly

The others gave him high fives as he walked past them, but before he made his way out, he stopped at Billy

"Is anything going on recently.." Kyo asked

"No.. but I fear that something bad is going to happen later." he replied

"You may think i'm crazy, but I have that feeling too."

"You're worried about him... aren't you.." Billy asked

"Of course..he's my brother.."

"True.."

"But aside from the point..what's going on with you?"

"Me? What do you mean?"

"I seen you with that girl.. what is it? oh yeah.. Christie.."

"What about her?"

"I've seen you two walking yesterday.. itlooked like you were having a lot of fun."

"What made you think that?" Billy asked, his face a tint of red

"Because you had a grin plastered on your face the whole time. Don't worry i'm not going to joke around.. but if you really like her.. ask her to be with you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hey..just look at Kaori and me..we're doing fine." he answered, walking away

"Just think about it.." Kyo called out

_' I will Kyo..I will..'

* * *

_

Kyo arrived at the underground parking lot as he noticed Bruce, laying against one of the stone pillars calmly

"I didn't think you show.. runt." he mocked

"Then you thought wrong.. I wouldn't be scared of a weakling like you." he shot back, his voice dark

"What did you say!"

"You heard me, it seems like you haven't felt pain for quite sometime, but oh don't worry, i'll make you remember.." his voice was dark..too dark

_'Oh no...' Jin, Asuka, and Kaori all had the same thought_

Since Kyo had been hanging around Kaori and Asuka for awhile, his dark side had been in 'jail' since the girls had the angel gene. But when he was a far away distance from them, the devil inside him felt like he just received a get out of jail for free card.

"Round 1.. Ready.. Fight!"

"Yah!" Kyo made a dead sprint at the shaken Bruce

"On no! Kyo went berserk!" Asuka yelled covering her mouth (Berserk is when the Devil side takes over for a couple minutes to release some pent up rage.)

Kyo ran full speed then jumped in the air, pulling off a spinning roundhouse to Bruce. His face was rocked as he went sailing back hitting the wall hard. He opened his eyes to see a psycho Kyo charging at him with black lightning swirling around his fist. He ducked just in time as the fist made contact with the wall, causing a crater as big as a soccer ball. Bruce gave a quick knee lift in Kyo's ribs which contacted, but it seemed that it didn't even phase him as he punched Bruce squarely in the face, feeling the breaking of cartilage in his nose.

"You bastard.." Bruce roared, still on all fours

"What was that?" Kyo roared as well, kicking him in the face so hard it would have made a soccer star salute

He picked up Bruce by the collar of his shirt

"Who's the weakling now.. not even a scratch on me while it looks like you're about to fall in a coma." With that said, the berserk state went off leaving Kyo with Bruce hanging in his hand

"It's over.." he punched Bruce in the gut hard, knocking him out

He fell lifeless on the ground as the medical team went over to him

"He's still alive, but he won't be able to fight in the next round. Kyo is the winner be default." the head medical person announced

"Well you heard it ladies and gents'.. the fist match win belongs to Kyosuke Kazama!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Kyo made his way back to the others

"Was that really necessary?" Asuka scolded

"I'm sorry.. but the guy had it coming.." he defended

"That is true, that guy was way too cocky." Hworang helped

"I swear, we let you go for five minutes and you're about to send a guy to a hospital." she mumbled

"Alright now, will Hwoarang and Paul Phoenix meet at the hotel plaza." Once again, the announcer's voice rung over the speakers

"Well it's my turn now." he said making his way to the exit

"Be careful Hwo.." Julia pleaded

"I'll be fine Jules.." Hwoarang replied with a cocky smile

* * *

He made his way to the hotel everyone was staying at. Once he entered, he saw Paul in the center of plaza, talking to one of the attendance girls that worked there. 

"So how about me and you hang out after this.." he asked

"Hmm.. sure.." she replied smiling

"Yo! Paul!" Hwoarang made a signal slapping his wrist with his index finger like he had a tight schedule

"Yeah yeah i'm comin'. " Paul moaned walking over

"Sorry about pulling you away from your girl but we need to get this started."

"It's fine.. let's do this."

"Round 1.. Ready.. Fight!" Paul ran at Hwoarang, throwing a knee thrust at him. Hwoarang easily moved out of the way quickly, surprising himself. Paul tried to pull off a chain combo starting with a punch to the gut, but Hwoarang countered and pulled a flying eagle on him. The three air roundhouses had blue flames appear each time they connected against Paul's face.

_'What? I have blue flames now?'_

Paul rose up quickly and leaned back..

_'Oh no you don't!' Hwoarang thought as he threw a heel kick at Paul _

The blow connected against Paul's left cheek, sending him to the ground once again.

"Winner of Round 1. Hwoarang!"

_"I just need to win this second one and i'll be one step closer at facing him."_

"Round 2.. Ready.. Fight!"

Paul suddenly smacked Hwoarang with an elbow in the face, sending him in the air. Paul charged his fist and threw it with all his might as it connected with the falling Hwoarang. The Phoenix Smasher knocked Hwoarang far back.

_'Damn I had let my guard down for too long.. I need to finish this now.. but I don't have any devestating one hitters.' he thought.._

_Right then a new move manifested in his mind.._

He had no idea what he was doing, he felt like his body was moving on his own. His right leg caught on fire, the blue flame swirling around his leg as he ran and jumped in the air, turning in a 360 degree fasion with his right leg forward in a flying kick motion.

"Wolf Rippa!" he suddenly yelled as the words escaped his mouth

The kick slammed into Paul's chest as he flew against the wall.. fast. You could hear the loud thump of Paul's body as he smacked against the marble wall, then the floor. He didn't make an attempt to rise again

"Winner of Match. Hwoarang!"

Hwoarang walked away as the medical team ran towards Paul

"I'm sorry buddy.. but I have a promise to keep."

* * *

"What in the hell was that move?" Asuka asked, astounded 

"Probably an after affect of the gene he received.." Jin stated

"What gene?" The others asked

Oh yeah.. they didn't know what happened the other day

* * *

Hwoarang made his way back to the others that greeted him. 

"Nice match Hwoarang!" Kyo said giving him a high five

"Yeah that last move was wicked!" Xiaoyu stated

"Thanks.. I didn't even know how that happened.." he said

"My guess is from that gene.." Jin said once again, the others agreed now having heard what happed to Hwoarang

"You think so?" he asked

"Probably." Jin assured

Hwoarang looked at his hands, amazement written in his eyes

"Cool.."

* * *

"Will Billy Kazama and Marshall Law please leave and head to the Dojo.." the announcers voice appeared over the speakers 

"Well.. that's me." he said walking off

He suddenly stopped as he looked down to see arms wrapped around his waist

"Just concentrate.. and fight to your own beat." the soothing voice was next to his ears

Heat rose to his cheeks as Christie kissed him on the cheek then walked away

"I'll be watching you on the big screen!" she shouted

_Hmph! He grinned.. Kyo was right.. he should ask her.. later.. right now he had a fight to win.._

* * *

He walked into the Dojo to see Law practicing on the bag 

"You ready?" Billy asked, fixing his gloves

"Yes.. don't hold back." he replied getting in his stance

"Don't worry, I wasn't intending to."

"Round 1.. Fight.." They both sprinted to each other at the same time. Law threw a back hand at Billy, he ducked and gave a stun punch in the gut to Law. He stumbled back and was met with a foot in his face from Billy. Law ran at Billy again, throwing a the same punch in which Billy ducked again, only this time, Law's left knee was waiting for him as he smashed it against Billy's face. He stumbled back a bit and touched his nose, he was greeted by the red fluid dripping from his nose.

Bad mistake.

Billy ran at Law, and elbowed him in the gut, starting off a 7 hit combo, he then followed with a small uppercut, with a straight kick, a back hand, and a double roundhouse in the face. The combo rocked Law as he met the mat, not making an effort to stand.

"Winner of Round 1.. Billy Kazama.."

Law stood, after taking about three minutes

"Round 2.. Ready.. Fight!"

"Watahh!" Law smacked Billy with a flying kick in the face. He hit the mat but spranged back up. Law threw his machine gun punches but Billy countered and threw him over his shoulder. As Law rose and executed his flip kick that smacked Billy in the chin.

_'It's time to finish this..' Billy thought _

Billy crouched down and amazed the spectators as neon blue lightning erupted from his fist. He started spinning towards Law who stood there stunned as he only saw one other person execute this exact move in the past.

Kazuya..

And what was the fearful move?

The Spinning Demon Uppercut

And Billy unleashed its power on Law as he sprung in the air, his lightning fist meeting Law's chin as they both soared. Billy landed safely on the ground while Law was out like a light.

"Winner of Match.. Billy Kazama!"

Billy walked over to the camera with an evil intent in his eyes

"Heihachi.. when I find you.. i'll make you pay.." with that statement, he punched the camera making the screen go with black and white dots

* * *

"Alright everybody! How do like the matches so far?" the announcer asked as the crowd were cheering 

"Can Asuka Kazama and Panda please make their way to the city fair grounds."

"See you guys later.." Asuka said walking away

"Be careful." Kyo and Jin said at the same time

"Of course.. we have atask at hand and i'm not going to be taken down now." she replied, determined to win

As she made her way out of the stadium, Billy had arrived to the others

"Where's Asuka?" he asked

"She left to fight her opponent."

* * *

When Asuka arrived at the fair grounds, she noticed that all the rides were still open, even people were there enjoying the concession stands and picture booths. It seemed that everyone was having fun, she envied that. Those people had no clue what was going on in front of them, while they enjoyed their time spending money on entertaiment, she was fighting opponents, trying to make her way to the final battle so evil wouldn't corrupt the world. But when all this was over, she hoped that she could just be like them and enjoy the quality of being happy. 

_But until then, she had work to do.._

She looked around, spotting her opponent at a cotton candy stand

"Hey Panda!" she called out, waving her hand

Panda turned around to see her opponent waiting

With a irritated growl, she moved out of line, being denied of the sweet cotton happiness

_"It's a shame that I have to fight something so cute." she thought while getting into her stance_

"Round 1..Ready..Fight!"

Panda charged at Asuka, performing a high slash at her face. Luckily, she ducked, otherwise her face would have been done. She quickly rose and retaliated with her special "tooth fairy" move that she learned from her mother. Panda went flying high as Asuka added in two cartwheel kicks on her descent. Panda rose, seeming to taken the blows pretty hard, but nevertheless she stuck Asuka with a fierce punch, knocking her back a couple feet. As Panda was closing the gap between them, Asuka made three leg sweeps, all of them connecting against Panda's left leg, then finished it with a powerful cartwheel. Panda's face hit the pavement as Asuka landed gracefully.

"Winner of Round 1.. Asuka Kazama."

"Round 2.. Ready.. Fight!"

Panda quickly rolled up into a ball and dashed at Asuka. Unaware of her trick, Asuka was knocked high up in the air, Panda then sent her sailing to the right when she unleashed a very powerful side kick. Asuka rolled and was stopped by hitting a hot dog stand.

_"She caught me off guard that time.. I can't let that happen again.."_

Asuka rose from the ground, a slight smirk on her face

"Come on.."

Panda once again rolled into a ball and dashed towards her. Instead of waiting for Panda to come to her, she ran at her. As she sprinted, on the last push she pulled her right leg back and swung it right at Panda, who was still in ball form. The result, Asuka kicked Panda like a soccer ball which was now flying at the cotton candy stand. Panda was out cold, and was stuck in the cotton candy bowl.

"Winner of Match.. Asuka Kazama.."

She waved at the camera, then sprinted back to the stadium.

Once she arrived back, the crowds were cheering wildly for her. It seemed that she was this year's favorite for the tournament

"Next up.. Steve Fox and Ganryu.. please go to the gym."

"Alright now it's my turn." Steve said leaving

As he was walking past Asuka, she quickly grabbed his hand

"Steve..I..I.."

"Shuuush..." he said holding her head against his chest

"Don't worry.. i'll be back soon." his kissed her forehead and left the stadium

* * *

Ganryu entered the gym, looking around until he saw his opponent in the boxing ring sporting his british colored trunks and gloves he used in the 4th tournament. 

He stepped into the ring and clapped his hands together

"Be ready to get stomped." Ganryu said confidently

"Before we start, I want to ask you three questions.." Steve asked walking up to him

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here in the tournament?"

"To get something Heihachi has.."

"Why are you so confident?"

"Because I believe I have power."

"And last.. what time is it?"

"What time is it?" he repeated confused

"Round 1..Ready..Fight!"

"It's time to get your ass kicked!" Steve roared as he socked Ganryu in the face

Steve was going all out. Nothing was going to stop him from achieving his fight with the strongest competetors, mainly Jin, Kyo, Billy, and Hwoarang. And he was sure as hell that he would win his fight. With a strong right hook, it connected with Ganryu's Jaw knocking him out."

"Winner of Round 1.. Steve Fox."

"Round 2.. Ready.. Fight!"

The sumo wrestler tried to retaliate with hand chops to the chest, but Steve was in his own zone. He felt like he was back in the ring, only him and his opponent were the only people that mattered. Each shot Ganryu threw was easily dodged by Steve who countered with his gatling gun punch. With one last punch, Steve used a lot of his energy and wailed in right Ganryu's chest, sending him to a corner pole.

"Winner of Match..Steve Fox."

Steve rose his right gloved hand and smiled to the camera

* * *

The others were staring wide eyed at the screen. Who would have thought that Steve had that much power. It had caught the attention of all of them, who were still staring at shock. Kyo's eyes glistened with determination.. 

He couldn't wait until he has a go with the boxer..

"Kaori Mitsaki and Anna Williams.. please go to the park."

"Bye everyone.." she said walking away

"Kaori.."

"Hm?" she turned around to see Kyo walking to her

"Be careful out there.."

"I will.." she repied hugging him

"I really like what you did your hair.." she commented

"Hey.. you said it would have looked cool if I did, so .. here it is."

"I like it like that.. the hair covering your eyes a bit makes it look..cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah..cute.."

"Ha.. Jin would never let me live this down.." he said, making Kaori laugh

"Well I gotta go.. see you soon!" she called jogging away

At the park, Anna was sitting on a bench by herself. She arrived at the park three minutes ago, and quickly became bored.

"Hello.. are you Anna?" the innocent voice caught her attention

"Kaori Mitsaki I presume?"

"Yep! That's me."

"Good. Let's start.. you've already wasted enough of my time."

"What?" her anger showed a little

"Nevermind, let's just hope that I didn't waste my energy on a weakling." she sighed, getting into her stance

_'Who in the hell does she think she is..' Kaori was pissed, and her eyes were showing it_

The once soft caring eyes were gone, now they were ice cold, laced with determination and concentration as she too went into her stance

"Round 1.. Ready.. Fight!"

Kaori sped at Anna with amazing speed, which caught Anna off guard. She unloaded a simple five hit combo starting with a small uppercut, followed by and elbow to her head, then a knee to the face, ending it with using Anna's knee as a foot stool as she jumped on it then launched off kicking Anna in the face two times. Anna stumbled backwards as Kaori landed back on her feet.

"You..bitch!"

"Ah ah.. please no pouting.." Kaori mockingly pleaded

Anna screamed as she sprinted towards Kaori

"Children.." she spat innocently as she gave a hard roundhouse to Anna's stomach, knocking the wind out of her

"Winner of Round 1.. Kaori Mitsaki."

_"One more to go.. I can do this.." she thought_

"Round 2.. Ready.. Fight!"

Anna quickly pulled out an SMG and pointed at Kaori

"I don't care if I lose or win.. i'll just kill you now."

* * *

"Oh my god!" Asuka was freaking out.. there.. one the screen was Kaori being held at gunpoint 

"What should we do?" Steve asked looking towards Jin

"I..don't know.. what do you think Kyo?" Jin looked over at Kyo..

To find him nowhere...

* * *

_'Hold on Kaori! I'm on my way!' Kyo thought, sprinting to the park_

"Hmm..what to do..what to do.."Anna thought musingly

"Anna, you are disqualified from the tournament." the announcers voice said over the speakers

"I don't care anymore! I'll just kill her instead." she aimed Kaori and pressed the trigger.

Bam!

* * *

_"Men.. at sometimes can be the masters of their fates.. Kyo."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We can choose our own path, make our own destiny, do whatever we want to."_

_"I see.."_

_"So what's going to be your path Kyo.."_

_"Ha.. I don't know.. wherever my feet take me.."_

_"Well done Kyo.. Well done.."_

_

* * *

_

Kaori stood wide eyed, the thud of the bullet entering the skin had kept playing and playing in her mind. She thought she was going to die..

Until he stood in the way..

There.. in front of her.. was her guardian.. and love..

Kyosuke Kazama

"Oh my god..Kyosuke."

"Ah!... Kaori.. are you okay?"

"Y-yes.. what about you?"

"Heh.. I am now.." his eyes widened a bit then he fell to the ground, slipping into darkness

"KYOSUKE!"

* * *

The crowd was silent.. everyone was.. but then again.. they just saw someone get shot.. _

* * *

End Of Chapter 22.. Next Chapter:Fallen Angel _

Shadowsin

Kaori:"We made a promise to each other Kyo..don't leave me now.."

This Chapter is dedicated to Moontearz, Lil' Tommygirl, Karisan-Karisan, The little BloodTalon, and DevilBillyKazama for they are the ones who inspire me to write more. I just want to say thank you for all of your support and I hope you like this recent chapter of TOF.


	23. Chapter 23: Fallen Angel

Hey i'm back! I'm glad that everyone liked that chapter 22 of TOF.I'm surprised with myself at how long that chapter was, and today i'm going to try to make it the same length. Thank you once again and enjoy!

Devil Billy Kazama - Hey thanks for reviewing. I've received ideas from Moontearz on how we should write the OC battles and they sound genius! Now we just need to get a hold of Karisan and hopefully JunKing since I have been informed that Lil' Tommygirl will be working with Moontearz, you, and myself.

Moontearz - Thank you for your great ideas on how we should arrange and create the OC battles. I have an idea to create a c2 community where we could exchange ideas and information so we can discuss on who would write their assigned chapter.

Lil' Tommygirl - Thank you for reviewing and I think your OC sounds really cool! I can't wait when we start progressing the OC battles.

Karisan-Karisan - Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this one as well!

* * *

_"W-where am I.."_

_"Where you're supposed to be.. home."_

_"Home?.."_

_"Yes.. just rest Kyo.. rest.."_

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Chapter 23: Fallen Angel

The wind was bringing a cool breeze across the grass. The blades were grazing against a figure's face, giving a relaxing feel. His face seemed contempt, a small smile appearing his face. His slowly lifted his eyes to see a girl, in her late teens or early twenties running towards him.

"Kyosuke!" she cried, stumbling a bit while running

Now he remembered, she was Kaori.. the girl he loves. She arrived and knelt down, bringing his back up to rest against one of her legs.

"Oh my god.. Kyosuke."

"Kaori.." he noticed the tears sliding down her face, some dripping falling into his mouth

The taste was salty, but it was delicious.. something so pure, yet filled with such sorrow. Her eyes explained everything.. it appeared that she was trying to say something.. but couldn't.

"Kaori.." he said once again

"Y-yes?"

"Kiss me.."

She didn't even questioned his motive. Her lips locked with his, her tears still sliding down her cheek. He licked her lips, tasting the familiar bitterness of tears. He wrapped his arms around her, while she cried into his chest. The sweet fragrance of strawberries greeted his nose.

"Y-you think you'll be okay?" Kaori asked

"To be honest.. I don't know." he replied, his tone calm

Jin and the others arrived on the scene to see the couple in each others arms. His face was filled with worry, he walked over to the couple and helped Kyo to his feet.

"We have to get him back to the hotel." he explained

"The hotel? Why not the hospital."

"Because we have something they don't have.."

"What's that?" Asuka chimed in

"Our mother.."

Jun was sitting peacefully, her eyes closed as she listened to the tree branches tap against the window, a rythm of rustling of the leaves and branches could be heard if one focused.

"Mother.." Jin entered the room, carrying a passed out Kyo in his arms

"Kyosuke.." Jun quickly directed Jin to her bed where he laid Kyo

He unbuttoned his brother's shirt to reveal a bullet with a purple tint at the end.

"What the hell?" Jin asked confused

"This was a custom made bullet, my guess is Kazuya had this poisoned.." Jun said calmly

"Father.." he gritted his teeth

"By the looks of it, it was able to damage part of his devil gene, taking away the ability to heal for quite some time.."

"Could you heal him.."

"Yes.. but i'm not sure if I will be able to bring him out of his coma."

"I see.."

"Jin.. go back to the stadium with the others.. don't you have a match?"

"Yes.. i'll be back soon." with that said, he closed the door behind him

"How is he?" Kaori asked

"To be honest.. he was hit with a poisoned bullet, messing up his gene in which he cannot heal himself. My mother is healing him, but will be unable to bring his out of his coma.. he has do it on his own."

Kaori's head was tilted down.. her bangs covering her eyes, but nonetheless you could see new tears slide down her cheek.

_'That was supposed to be me..'_

_'But he stood in the way and took it for me.'_

_'Kyosuke..'_

"Come on.. let's go back to the stadium.." Jin turned and went back downstairs, Kaori following behind him

* * *

"I am deeply sorry about what happened with the previous fight. That was downright uncalled for and heartless. All of us from the organization hope for Kyosuke to have a speedy recovery." the announcer himself was shocked at what happened a half hour ago 

"But with that aside.. let's try to turn this back around with the next match up. Julia Chang and Christie Montiero, please make your way to the airport."

The two friends stood up and hugged each other

"Let's give it our best!" Julia said

"Yeah! Good luck!" Christie smiled

They both made their way to the airport with proud smiles

* * *

_"Huh.. where am I.." Kyo stood up from the ground and looked around_

_The area around him was green, and it looked.. so beautiful. He looked down at his chest to see no bullet wound._

_"What the-" he didn't bother, things were already weird _

_He walked down a path.. but stopped when he heard.. giggles? _

_He crossed through the bushes and peered at where the sound came from. What he saw, he couldn't believe.._

_There in front of him was Jun... and Kazuya._

_They were playing around, more like tag_

_"No! Please stop Kazuya!" she giggled, being tickled to death _

_"Nah! This is way too much fun!" he laughed, causing her to squeal_

_'What the hell?' he thought _

_"Mom?" a boy's voice came along_

_"What is it Jin?" she said smiling at her son_

_There stood Jin when he was 4. His hair was spiked like usual but there was one thing different.._

_He had a smile on his face.. a pure genuine smile_

_"I'm going to go hang out with Sota and the others.." he answered _

_"Alright - gah! - take care!" he sudden squeal was from Kazuya who tickled her once more_

_"That's it.. get over here!" she playfully yelled _

_"Just try and catch me!"he yelled back sprinting through the forest_

_'Whoa.. they were actually happy once.." Kyo thought, amazed _

_"Surprizing.. isn't it." a voice asked_

_Kyo turned around to see Kazuya, wearing a white shirt and blue pants._

_"Are you here to kill me?" Kyo asked getting into stance_

_"No.." he replied calmly_

_"What? Is this coming from you?" Kyo asked mockingly_

_"The demon was taking me over then.. I have no intentions of killing any of you.." he said_

_"Are you kidding me! Don't give me that bullshit!" Kyo roared pinning Kazuya against a tree_

_"It's the truth.."_

_"W-why..w-why am I being shown this.." Kyo broke down in tears, slumping to his knees_

_"I understand your pain-"_

_"You don't understand shit!" Kyo roared_

_Kazuya kept quite_

_"I've never met my real parents before.. then I found my mother and learned that my real father was trying to kill me just for power. How in the hell is that understandable!"_

_"The demon inside me has practically full control over me.. there's nothing I can do."_

_"Fight it! You can't let it win!"_

_"I tried! But it told me if I ever resisted again.. he would kill Jun.."_

_That's when everything came into pieces_

_Kazuya didn't want to kill anyone, he was being possesed by Devil, who wanted to take the lives of the Kazamas to have their powers and rule the world. The only reason Kazuya is letting this slide is that if he inteferred, Devil would kill Jun on the spot._

_"So you're trying to protect Jun?"_

_"Yes.."_

_Kyo walked away from Kazuya and laid against a tree_

_"I'm going to save you.." Kyo said looking towards his father_

_"What?" Kazuya asked_

_"I'm going to kill the demon inside you, either that or weaken it permanantly so you have control over it."_

_"Why are you doing this for me?" Kazuya was shocked, _

_"Because I want to live as a family again.. I hated being alone.." _

_"Thank you..Kyosuke.."_

_"Just be made sure that.. if this is a trick, I will not hesitate to kill you.. understood?"_

_"Yes.." Kazuya smiled, maybe now he can have a normal life, with Jun.._

_

* * *

_

"Winner Of Match.. Christie Monteiro!"

The crowd went wild once again, as they should have. This match was one of the closest ones to date. Both of them gave it their all, and it resulted in one last attack.

Christie was out of breath as she stood, quickly she fell as she awaited the greeting from the pavement.

Instead she was wrapped in someones arms.. she looked up to see Billy Kazama smiling down at her.

"Nice fight.."

"Thank you.."

"I was wondering.. maybe.. after the tournament and all.. we could go on a date.."

Christie was quiet for a moment until she answered

"I would like that.." she replied hugging him tighter

"Really?"

"Yeah.. i'm looking forward to it.."

* * *

"Can Xiaoyu and Mokujin please head to the cave entrance.." 

"Alright! See you guys later!" Xiaoyu said taking off

"Xiao! Wait!" Jin's voice called

She turned around to see Jin running up towards her

"Xiao.. I know what you're going to do with the prize money if you win.."

"Y-you do!"

"Yes.. even though I am very grateful that you care about me, I want to leave things as they are right now."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if things were different.." he walked up and hugged her

"Maybe I would have never met you.." he finished

"Jin.."

"Be careful Xiao.. and if you do win this tournament.. use the money that would make you happy, not others.." Jin said walking away

Kaori smiled at the whole ordeal, Jin and Xiao would seem to be a great couple in high school, what if?

Suddenly fear gripped her heart.. she needed to see Kyo

She took off for the hotel..

* * *

_"What was life with you and my mother?" Kyo asked, _

_The two were sitting down, talking and sharing stories with each other_

_In fact, they were enjoying each other's company_

_"It was great.. even though she may seem nice and caring, she could put fear in people's hearts, even Heihachi's."_

_"You serious! Ha! I bet he would take off to the mountains like a bullet!"_

_"Son, you had no idea.." he confirmed laughing as well _

_"Father?.."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you think.. we'll ever be a family again?"_

_"I hope so.. just make sure you take that demon within me down. I trust you, Asuka, and Jin.."_

_"We'll try our best.."_

_"And for that, i'm grateful." Kazuya replied_

_"Now, aside from that.. who's this Kaori girl?"_

_"Wh-what?" Kyo's face had turned a tint of red_

_"Oh.. is she your girlfriend?"_

_"Well actually.. I don't know.."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Well we act like it.. but I don't think i've ever asked her out."_

_"Well that's going to be on the things to do list."_

_"Yeah.. I want you to meet her dad.. she's great."_

_"I bet she is.. winning the heart of my son.." he said giving the thumbs up_

_Their laughter was interuppted by smoke.. purple smoke.. _

_"It's him..." Kazuya snarled _

_"Who?.." _

_"Devil.."_

* * *

Kaori entered Jun's room to see Kyo on the bed. The bullet wound was gone but he was still asleep. 

Kaori got on her knees beside his bed and prayed

_"Please.. bring him back to me.."_

_"For he is my darkness as I am his light."_

_"For where I am his angel, as he is my devil."_

_"We are Yin and Yang."_

_"I am his water, he is my fire.."_

_"We are bonded together by the powers above."_

_"Bring him to me.."

* * *

_

_"Well what do we have here? Father and son chit chat?" Devil smirked, his red eyes glowing with hatred _

_"What do you want bastard!" Kyo roared_

_"Your demise.." he shot back_

_"Kyo.. get out of here." Kazuya stepped foreward _

_"No! We can beat him right here, right now!" _

_"We can't.. he's powerful than both of us.. i'll buy you time.."_

_A beautiful angelic voice came through the sky, entering the ears of the trio.._

_"Please.. bring him back to me.."_

_"For he is my darkness as I am his light."_

_"For where I am his angel, as he is my devil."_

_"We are Yin and Yang."_

_"I am his water, he is my fire.."_

_"We are bonded together by the powers above."_

_"Bring him to me.."_

_"Kaori.." Kyo muttered_

_"GO KYO!" Kazuya yelled as he charged at Devil_

_A strange bright light appeared in the midst of the forest. With nothing holding him back, Kyo sprinted for it._

_

* * *

_

"Please.. just bring him back.." Kaori pleaded as she softly kissed him on the lips

Kaori's eyes opened wide with shock as she felt a hand gently caressing her face. Kyo slowly opened his eyes and stared into Kaori's.

"Thank you.." he kissed her again

The two held each other for a few minutes. Jun who was by the window watching the whole situation was smiling. Because for a brief moment..

She could see Kazuya and herself appear in Kyo and Kaori's place..

* * *

End Of Chapter 23! Please review! 


	24. Chapter 24: Sunset Snow

Hey everyone, its been awhile! Sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that I wanted to have a short break and go over the future and final plots that are going to be introduced into the story. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of TOF and really hope that they will enjoy this one. I'm posting this one up since I won't be back at my computer for 9 days, since my family and I have to on vacation.

Moontearz - Hey, thanks for reviewing! I was honored dedicating a chapter to you as well as the others. You were one of the others that kept on motivating me to continue the story with your kind words. For that, I thank you.

AngelusTheAngelicDemon - Welcome! I'm glad that you like my story so far. I hope to see more of your reviews throughout the story!

DevilBillyKazama - Hey, thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, Jamiewill make his appearance. Can't tell you when,but keep on the lookout. With the whole Jamie and Billy acting as rivals, i'm sorry but I was actually going to have Kyo and Jamie become one, kind of like best friends but greatest rivals. (Similar to Ryu and Ken in Street Fighter). But i'll try to add a little rivalry with Billy and Jamie later..

Karisan-Karisan - I understand what you mean, at first, you would probably believe that Kazuya is a cold hearted killer. But if you take the chance to get to know him, maybe then you would learn why he acts so cold.

Lil' Tommygirl - Hey, like I said before, your OC sounds awesome and I can't wait to hear your ideas about the OC battle. I hope JunKing will get in touch with us, it would be great for her and Karisan to make up an OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

_" We can do this Kyo..just let me out."_

_"Never! Why would I want to do something so stupid!"_

_"Kyo let's throw our differences aside, for both our sakes!"_

_"And why's that?"_

_"Because if not, then we'll both die!"_

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Chapter 24: Sunset Snow

Kyo was free from his mother's room since the wound had healed and obviously out of his coma. Now he was downstairs with the others talking about what his father said.

"I know this might sound crazy.. but he wasn't lying."

"Hmm..." Jin frowned

"Believe me Jin, I could perfectly tell when someone was lying, and he wasn't.. at all."

"I believe him.." Asuka chimed in, supporting her brother

"I don't know if we should believe our father.. he abandoned me for years, I can't just forget that and put it in the past."

"I'm not asking you to do that, all I want from you is your support. Jin.. we could be a family again..a real one." Kyo responded

"...fine..i'm in.." Jin muttered

"Good.. then it's settled." Kyo said rising from his seat

"Where are you going?" Jin asked

"I'm going to look for Kaori.."

"I walked past her earlier, it looked like she was heading to the rooftop of the hotel." Jin suggested, drinking his soda

"Thanks.." with that said, Kyo took off to the elevator

* * *

On the roof top, was indeed Kaori. She was admiring the sunset that fell behind the tall buildings far away from the hotel. With each minute passing, the sun would descend a few feet behind the building. She wasn't on the rooftops because she was sad nor angry.. 

she was just happy..

She was happy how she was accepted into a tournament of this caliber, and also meeting her boyf-.. wait.. he didn't even ask her out. This made her giggle a bit since they were so close, but incredibly shy at the same time.. maybe he was embarassed too, then again Kyo would pass out when Kaori would unbutton her shirt to adjust it.

"Hey.." a familiar voice called out

She turned around and gave a warm smile

"Hey there.." she replied

The two stood at their places from a moment, Kaori near the edge of the building, facing Kyo while her hands clasped together behind her back. While Kyo was leaning against the closed door, hands in his pockets looking back at her.

"You know.. in my dream..I told my father a lot about you.." Kyo said

"Really?"

"Yeah.. he said that she must of been great if I was in love with her."

That made Kaori breathe faster

"I'm happy he approves.." she said smiling

"But.. there's one thing I forgot to do.. for awhile.." Kyo stated closing his eyes

"We've been so close Kaori, we've saved each other numerous times, from taking a bullet, to bringing someone out of a coma. I-i just feel so grateful that I found you, for all I know, I could have been in Shinjuku still. The girls i've previously dated, were nothing compared to you.. yeah it was fun with them but it felt like something was missing, an emptiness, but when we met.. it was gone..completely."

Kaori was holding her tears back, it was hard, but she was trying her best

"Everyday I woke up excited to make my way out of my room in hopes of finding you. Then there was the time we danced, I remembered how the others were watching us but we didn't care, we had each other and that was the only thing that mattered." he opened his eyes to see Kaori wiping hers. He smiled and walked over to her

Kaori felt arms wrap around her as she opened her eyes. Kyo tilted his head down gently whispering into her ear.

"Kaori..I love you..will you give me the honor as having you as my girlfriend?"

"Yes.." she replied, her white wings emerging from her back

Kyo followed suit and let his raven wings emerge from his

They held each other as the first particles of snow began to fall..

* * *

A couple hours had passed since Jin and Ling returned to their assigned fights. Both of them were victorious but that even brought them more pain as they both knew that they might end up fighting each other at the final. The group left the hotel, Kyo and Kaori included, to the Osaka Center to see the match ups. When they arrived, their fears were finally revealed.. the time had came. 

Kyo Kazama vs Ling Xiaoyu

Billy Kazama vs Asuka Kazama

Jin Kazama vs Kaori Mitsaki

Hwoarang vs Christie Monteiro

Steve Fox vs ( random winner next day )

The rules were the same but with a new rule added, since this is the final bracket, all contestants are able to see the final battle with the boss regardless if they won, or lost, their match. Also the contestants will all fight in the cage once again in the Osaka Center.

"It's really happening.." Asuka mumbled

"Yeah.." was Xiaoyu's response

The group went back to the hotel and slept..because the next day wouldn't only be painful physically, but mentally as well.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter on this one. I didn't really have an idea to go on with this chapter but hopefully i'll make up for it on the next one. The tournament is winding down to the end and appearance of the boss will soon arrive. Heart, Will, and Spirit will determine this year's King.

Shadowsin


	25. Chapter 25: My Heart

Hey i'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but my mind was hitting a huge writer's block. My original plan for this story was to be the length of 50 chapters. But now it seems that it will only be a total of 29 or 30 chapters. While trying to finish this story up and having the sequel in progress of the opening chapter, I hope that I will finish strong with little difficulty. Thank you once again for reading, and I hope you like it.

Skylight Angel - No problem! I tried to make the last chapter long but I had no ideas to add so I just submitted to what I had at the time. Hopefully this won't be a repeat.

Karisan-Karisan - Glad that you enjoy the climax to the story!

AngelusTheAngelicDemon - Hey, thanks for liking that little scene with Kyo and Kaori and i'm really happy that you enjoy reading my story. I hope you'll be there when the sequel arrives.

Asuka-Kazama-Mishima - The story about the OC's is about a tournament where all the authors who made OC's participate in. The story is in the stage of discussion as of now but hopefully when all of us have free time, we will start development. As of now the authors that are participating are MooNTeARZ, Karisan-Karisan, Skylight Angel (aka Lil' Tommygirl), DevilBillyKazama, and myself - Shadowsin.

MooNTeARZ - Hey Moontearz! I've read the latest chapter of your story and like I always say.. awesome. I'm really glad that you're writing another story based on Tekken, either prequel or sequel, I don't care, both of them will rock anyway. Good luck!

Enjoy!

* * *

_The area was a mountain region, the area seemed to be charred or worse. Instead of the soft brown color the mountains used to have, they have now been drained, having a sick dark grey color. Tornados were seen everywhere, spinning, destroying everything in its path._

_A figure stood there, his skin red and yellow, spikes protruding from his arms and back. His eyes stared hatefully at the figure a distance away._

_"You dare challenge me girl?" he mocked, lightning cracking at his finger tips_

_The girl responded by having her wings appear, snow white with raven black tips_

_"You will not harm me, nor my friends. Your life ends today." she said, no emotion in her voice whatsoever_

_"Hmph! Only an ignorant child would say such things.. you do not even have the highest idea of the power that you're about to face."_

_"I do not need power when God is on my side.. prepare yourself!" she shouted charging at him_

* * *

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Chapter 25: My Heart 

Today was Day 1 of the hardest matches yet to come. Kyo felt horrible, as did all the others. They were so excited about participating in the tournament that they forgot about the battles in the finals. Now, they were here, and realization dawned on them that they would have to fight each other. They walked as they walked any normal day, they chatted and joked like nothing was wrong. They knew that they had to face each other at some point, and they all made a pact that whatever comes out of it, they will all still have each other's friendship. With that settled, the gave each other hugs, high fives, and goodlucks as they opened the stadium door.

"Here they are ladies and gentleman, the finalists of the King of The Iron Fist Tournament, Ling Xiaoyu! Jin Kazama! Kyosuke Kazama! Kaori Mitsaki! Hwoarang! Christie Montiero! Billy Kazama! Asuka Kazama! And Steve Fox!" the announcer yelled into his mic. The crowd went wild, it felt as it was the opening ceremonies months ago. The finalists stood against the wall waiting for their name to be called.

"First match of the Finals..Kyo Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu."

"Okay... this is it Ling.. ready?" Kyo said giving her the thumbs up

"Uh huh! Let's do our best!" she smiled as they both ran to the ring

Kyo entered after Xiaoyu as the both had a five minute stretch period

"Hey Kyo.." Xiaoyu asked

"Yeah.. what's up Ling." he asked stretching his legs

"Don't go easy on me.."

"Wh-what?" he asked dumbfounded

"Don't go easy on me.. I want to give it my all, and I want you to give it yours too." she said, stretching her arms

"Alright Ling.. I'll give you the fight you want." he replied fixing his gloves

"Thank you.." she replied getting into stance

"Round 1.. Get Ready.. Fight!

The two friends charged at each other, Xiaoyu pulled a low sweep as Kyo easily dodged by jumping over her. As she turned around Kyo's fist met with her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Getting a deep breath, she stuck Kyo with her Fortune Cookie technique and went for a high kick. He grabbed her foot with his right hand, and swept her other foot, causing her to fall. She quickly rose to her feet as she narrowly missed Kyo's front flip kick, by cartwheeling to the side. Unaware by her amazing speed, she unleashed a 5 hit combo on his chest causing him to fall down. He hopped back up and threw a light punch. She blocked it easily, and moved to the side.

'Let's try this again..' Kyo thought

He threw another light punch at Xiaoyu who ducked, allowing him to crouch and stick her with his jumping uppercut. His fist connected to her chin as she flew back and hit the floor hard.

"Winner of Round 1.. Kyosuke Kazama."

'Phew.. that was close. I need to be aware of her speed because that could surely cut me down in the long run. In the next round I need to be on the defensive, let her come to me and then i'll use one of my power moves..' Kyo thought to himself, coming up with a smart strategy

'Damn.. he's just as tough as Jin-Jin. I don't think i'll be able to pull a win here. He's just.. too good. Oh well.. i'll give it my best.' Xiaoyu thought trying to rise to her feet

She returned to her fighting stance but her breathing was ragged

"Round 2.. Ready.. Fight!"

Xiaoyu ran towards him as she executed a flying kick. He dodged to the side, kicked her in the ribs knocking her to the side. She rolled towards him, trying to execute another combo but Kyo already had something in store for her. His right leg was cackling with energy, black lightning swirling around it. As Xiaoyu rolled forward, he executed his attack.

"Redemption!" he yelled as he performed as powerful sidestep kick that stuck Xiaoyu in the stomach

"Ugh!" Xiaoyu cried as she rolled to the other half of the stadium

"Winner of Match..Kyosuke Kazama!"

The crowd went wild as Kyosuke looked at them around the whole stadium. He waved to the crowd as the actiononly multiplied the noise. He slightly smiled as he turned his view around to Xiaoyu who was rising from the ground. Guilt quickly came over him as he walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry Ling.." he apologized

"No.. it's okay. If this was supposed to happen, then it only means that I need to train harder." she replied giving a warm smile

"Thank you.. to be honest.. you were about to win that round since the I was injured from your previous attacks." he admitted, causing her to laugh

"You have a good heart Kyo.. I'll be cherring for you in the final battle." she said

"Wait, you think i'll be in the final?"

"Yeah, don't be surprised Kyo, you're strong and besides.. I know these things." she replied tapping her head

"Hah.. I hope you're right." he said walking off the stage, Xiaoyu behind him

* * *

They both made their way to the others who were patiently waiting for the duo 

"Hey, both of you guys did great!" Asuka shouted

"Yeah.. but i'm not really there yet." sighed Xiaoyu

"Don't worry Xiao, I bet at the next tournament you'll be tough to beat." Jin said, trying to comfort her

"Thanks Jin.." she replied hugging him

"Can Asuka Kazama and Billy Kazama please make their way to the arena." the voice blared through the speakers

"See you later!" Asuka squeled before taking off, followed after Billy after he kissed Christie on the forehead

They both arrived in the arena and started their five minute stretch. Billy seemed concentrated but Asuka seemed excited.

"What's up with you?" Billy chuckled

"What's up with me? We're in the finals! I'm so excited!" Asuka shouted

"Man, you're weird.." he mused

"Come on Billy, you should be happy too! We've made it through all the matches thrown at us! That's something to be proud of." she argued

The words sunk into Billy's mind, causing him to give a rare smile

"You're right.. this is awesome! Now this is it, let's give it our all!" he shouted smiling

"Yeah!" she agreed getting into her stance

"Round 1.. Ready.. Fight!"

"Come on!" Billy yelled waiting for Asuka to charge

She complied by running full speed towards him, when the gap between them was close to closing, she executed a cartwheel kick to his shoulder. The blow was pretty painful but he made his mind attend to more important matters. He crouched low and threw his leg in for a sweep that collided with Asuka's ankles. Her left shoulder met the pavement that caused her to yelp out in pain. Quickly she rolled to a recovery and executed an uppercut that was unsuccessful. The move caused a visable vulnerable spot which Billy took into consideration, unleashing a quick six hit combo ending it with a right hook. The devestating punch met her chin causing her to spin in mid-air ending with her back meeting the pavement. She rose again, still shaky from the combo that was given to her. She ran at Billy and feinted a backhand towards him. He took the bait causing him to be off guard, she dove into him with her knee out sticking him hard in the ribs. Saliva spurted out of Billy's mouth as he met the pavement. He spung back on his feet and threw a power punch that collided in Asuka should that was already hurt from the fall on the pavement. A sick pop was heard as she fell on her shoulder once again.

"Winner of Round 1.. Billy Kazama"

"Ahhh! Dammit!" She cursed, her left arm limp

"Oh man, Asuka.. are you okay." Billy asked concerned

"Y-yeah.. but my shoulder popped out of its socket." she complained

"Here.. let me-"

"No! Don't touch it.. I have an idea.." she suggested falling back on her shoulder again

The sick pop was heard once again with a scream of pain

"Asuka!"

"No.. i'm fine now.." she assured, moving her left arm to show proof

"Alright.. are you still able to fight?" he asked

"Yeah.. let's go." she replied getting back into her stance

"Round 2.. Ready.. Fight!"

They both ran at each other, their fists charging with energy as they made contact with each other. Asuka gave an elbow to Billy's stomach but retaliated with a roundhouse to the ribs. His choice would have been her shoulder, but he didn't want to damage it even further, sure this was a fight to see who would advance, but this was his half sister and there are length someone could go to. When his foot smacked her ribs, she latched on to it and tossed him over her shoulder. His face met the pavement but he rolled to a speedy recovery. Billy slid to Asuka's direction and pulled off a strong four hit combo, sending her back a bit. Her breathing was ragged and she knew that she wouldn't come out this round a victor, but still.. her pride was on the line and she'd be damned if she left him with a few minor bruises. Letting out a battlecry, she sprinted at Billy with a newfound adrenaline, ripping an eight hit combo sending him in the air. He rose but Asuka wasn't that lucky, the combo had wasted the rest of her energy as she passed out, falling on the pavement.

"Man.. that hurt.." Billy mused, holding his stomach

He looked over at Asuka to see her on the ground

"Asuka!" he yelled, running to her

He propped her up against his knee to see what happened to her. Slowly her eyes opened to stare at his.

"Hey sis.. you okay?"

"Yeah.. but I loss the match."

"Yeah but that last round was tough as hell. You really gave me a run for my money."

"Really.." she asked hopefully

"Really.." he answered hugging her, in which she returned

Tears freely slid down her face as she closed her eyes

"Thank you.. Billy."

"For what?"

"Everything.."

"Heh.. no problem sis.." he rose from the ground and slung on of Asuka's arms around his shoulder as he helped her walk back to the others

* * *

"Are you ok?" Jin asked when Asuka laid against the wall 

"Yeah.. i'm just out of breath."

"Well that's good to hear.." Kyo commented, giving Asuka a noogie

"Can Jin Kazama and Kaori Mitsaki please arrive at the arena?"

The words stabbed in Kyosuke's heart. Jin.. his brother, probably the most powerful out of all of them was going against Kaori..his girlfriend. He already knew that this wasn't going to end well..

He turned his direction to Kaori, who was already starring back at him

"Be careful, okay?" he asked

"Yeah.. but I know i'm gonna lose."

"Don't say that.. just do your best and the results will follow.."

"Okay.. wish me luck." she said walking off, Jin right behind her

"Hey Jin.." Kyosuke called, Jin responding by walking over to him

"What is it?"

"Be gentle on her.."

"Sorry Kyo.. I can't."

"Whaa?"

"Well you didn't really give comfort to Xiaoyu, Kyo. So i'll go fight just like you did, not easy and not hard."

"Jin.."

"Later.." Jin replied walking off

Kyo was shocked at Jin's reaction, of course he didn't blame Jin's reaction though. To be honest, he did go a little overboard with Xiaoyu, but now he has to watch in pain as Kaori gets beaten.

"Kaori.."

Jin and Kaori went into their places and did their five minute stretch

"Are you ready Kaori.."

"Yes.. good luck Jin."

"Just know that i'm not going to go easy on you.."

"I know.."

"But this will be a interesting test."

"Test?"

"Yeah.. seeing if you're fit to be a Kazama."

"W-whaa a Kazama? You mean marrige?.. Hey! What do you mean being fit!" she yelled, one being out of embarassment, the other out of anger

"Haha.. just joking.. don't get all crazy on me." he laughed

That didn't help, at that moment, Kaori's eyes glazed over, soft brown turning into electric blue

"Round 1.. Ready.. Fight!"

Kaori was face to face with Jin in a second, her speed at the moment, amazing

"What!" Jin said shocked, that was the only he was able to say though as Kaori socked him in the face, causing him to fly back

"Hoho holy-" Hworang started

"shit!" Kyo finished

He was amazed by what was happening, since when did Kaori get so.. powerful. His thoughts led him to the day in the gym..

"Oh no.." he said out loud

"What?" everyone asked

"Well Kaori is on a little phase right now, it looks like she's using her powers."

"Why's that.."

" I don't know, either she's afraid or someone must've pissed her off."

"Oh no.." Xiaoyu smacked her forehead

"What?" everyone asked again

"Well.. Jin can say some pretty stupid things before a match begins."

"Oy.." everyone cringed

"AAhhhhh!" Asuka screamed, sprinting towards Jin

'What the hell is up with her!' he thought

He side stepped Asuka's kick and punched her in the face, still stunned and leaving a vulnerable spot, Jin unleased a six hit combo and finished with an Avenger that knocked Kaori out

"Winner of Round 1.. Jin Kazama!"

"Phew!" Jin breathed falling on his rear

Kaori rose from the ground, holding her head

"Ahh man! What happened? Nani?" she asked as she saw Jin sitting on his rear

"What happened Jin?"

"What? You don't remember?"

"Remember what, the only thing a remembered before I blacked out was that you and stupid little comment." she replied glaring at him

"Well during your "black out" you socked me right in the jaw." he complained as he held his face

"Really!"

"Yeah.."

"Ha! Serves you right!" she laughed sticking her tongue out

"Funny, how an immature kid like you could have my brother snared around your finger.. it amazes me to no end." he mumbled

"What was that!" she yelled

"Nothing.. nothing at all."

"Round 2.. Ready.. Fight!"

The second round didn't last as long as the first one did. There were fighting on average but Kaori made a costly mistake by trying to execute the fortune cookie technique. Jin blocked it, leaving Kaori wide open for an attack. He executed strong five hit combo that ended with a stun punch that knocked Kaori out.

"Winner of Match.. Jin Kazama!"

Jin gave a slight wave to the cherring crowd before picking up the still unconsious Kaori, and carrying her off stage

* * *

Jin arrived to the others and laid Kaori gently on the ground

"Was that really necessary Jin.." Kyo asked, looking at Kaori

"What, I treated her fairly." Jin scoffed

"What! Treated!" Kyo shot up glaring at Jin

"Don't start with me Kyosuke..that wouldn't be wise." Jin warned glaring at his brother

"You know what Jin, you're starting to piss me off.. Bad move.." Kyo warned, his eyes flashing grey

"Do you seriously want to fight me right now Kyo.. don't push it." Jin warned grabbing Kyo's shirt

"Why you!" Kyo roared, his eyes flashing to a new neon orange color

'What!' Jin thought, noticing his eye color change

"Kyo..please.." a weak voice said

"Huh,.. Kaori!" he bent down to her to listen

"Please.. don't fight.." she pleaded

"...fine.." he submitted, getting a smile from Kaori

"Are you okay.." he asked

"Yeah.. just a little tired and bruised.." she admitted

"Well just rest for now.." he asked, kissing her forehead

He rose from the ground, looking at Jin

"If you ever.. talk to me like that again.. we're going to have problems." Kyo said menacingly

Jin's mouth was agape because Kyo's appearance appeared like an evil devil form for a split second, his neon orange eyes staring at him, like he could see through his very soul

Kyo walked away.. his little stunt seemed to have scared his friends and more importantly..

Himself..

* * *

That's it for Chapter 25! Read and Review!


	26. Chapter 26: My Will

_Sounds of battle were heard throughout the area. The once beautiful mountain was now tainted with corruption, its new color a dark grey, the evil arising everywhere. Down below in the rocky field, a human.. no.. a monster was about to deal the finishing blow to two figures below him, obviously hurt and about to pass out. Right as he was about to stab them with his claws, a lazer beam sent him back, his destination, a nearby mountain. He rose from the debris and searched for the ignorant figure that caused him harm, his eyes laid on a figure standing on a nearby hill. His blonde hair floating caressly in the wind, a blue diamond on his forehead._

_The blonde looked at the figure that was about to get killed_

_"Rise.. the battle isn't over yet!" he called to his new friend, his trademark grin on his face_

_"You dare harm me.." the demon roared_

_The blonde teen laughed and jumped next to the figure laying on the ground_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Y-yeah.. just pretty messed up."_

_"Well I hope you still have some energy left.. the world is depending on us now."_

_"Yeah.. hey.. who are you?"_

_"Me?.. i'm an average everday teen with powers gifted from God himself."_

_"Geez.. practically everday I find someone new with powers.. it's like a..-"_

_"Revolution.." the blonde finished_

_"Yeah.." he agreed_

_"Well we can talk later.. right now we need to take Clifford the Big Red Dog down." he said pointing at the demon_

_"Right.. let's do this!" he replied red wings coming out of his back_

_"Oh yeah!" the blonde yelled, following suit, his white wings emerging_

_"Do you think the both of you can take me?" the demon laughed_

_"Well, there's only one way to find out!" the blonde yelled running towards him, the raven haired figure right behind him_

_

* * *

_

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Chapter 26: My Will

Kyo was sitting on the rooftops of a nearby building, his knees against his chest as he sat there, watching the stadium from a far distance. An hour had passed since he left the stadium for the saftey of others. Now he was by himself, thinking about what the hell happened back there.

"What's wrong with me?.. Was that you who did it?" he asked, obviously his counterpart

"To be honest Kyo.. that wasn't me." the Devil side replied

"What the hell?"

"That was the "True" you..Kyo.." the Devil Kyo stated

"What do you mean?"

"The true form of you can be acquired from extreme pain, suffering, or loss. Not even I have that power to have you shift to that level."

"True form..." Kyo repeated to himself

"Are you alright.." Devil Kyo asked

"I.. don't know.. why are you being nice to me?" he asked

"I.. don't know. It seems that i've grown fond of you.. like a brother." he replied, his voice serious

"So no more taking control of my body?" Kyo asked

"Well, maybe if I do, i'll make sure I won't scratch it." he replied

"Hey! I'm not a car you know!" he yelled causing his devil side to laugh as well as himself

"Hey Kyo.. you're not so bad.." Devil Kyo mused

"Same goes for you.." he replied

"I have your back if you have mine.." he proposed

"Deal.. but.."

"What?"

"I guess I can't help but thinkabout that "True Form" nonsense..what if I get controlled by it?"

"I don't know what to say.."

"Oh well.. whatever happens, happens.. I guess. Let's go back to the arena."

* * *

People were cheering for their winner of the last match of the day. Hwoarang was declared the winner over Steve Fox since Hwoarang was the randomly drawn contestant. As people made their leave of the stadium, Jin and the others waited at the exit. 

"I wonder where Kyo is.." Kaori thought out loud

"Don't worry.. he'll be back soon." Hwoarang said

At that moment Kyo came walking casually

"Kyo.." Kaori said walking over to him, still limping a bit

"Hey.." he replied holding her "You shouldn't be on your feet much."

"Kyo.." Jin's stern voice came to his ears

"I'm sorry.." he apologized holding his hand out "Brothers?"

Kyo smiled and took his hand

"Brothers.. now that's settled, what happened?"

"Well Hwoarang won against Christie and had to face Steve after that match." Billy commented

"Did you win?" Kyo asked

"Hell yeah I did! I have a promised to keep!" Hwoarang said

"Let's go look at the fight list on the board." Asuka said walking off

When they arrived, their blood started to boil when the saw the perfect match ups:

Hwoarang vs Jin Kazama

Kyosuke Kazama vs Billy Kazama

"Yes! Yes! It's about damn time!" Hwoarang cheered, while Jin just smiled

"Oh man this is going to be awesome!" Billy said smacking fists with Kyo

"Hmph! Boys!" The girls mumbled

* * *

Kyo woke up early the next morning, the excitement clearly evident in his voice 

He heard a knock on his door and revealed it to be Kaori

"Hey.. what's up!" he asked

"Well..um..I was out early and ..um I got you something." she replied giving him a bag

"Really? Cool!" he replied searching the bag

He pulled out the item to see a pure white long sleeve jacket, the length of it stopped before touching his waist. The front had metal latches to close it if the wearer wanted to. On the back of it had big red angel like wings. Also in the bag, he found a tight black, shortsleeve muscle shirt and white pants with a black cross with a red angel feather entangled around it with a white feather entangled from it across the other side on the lower right side on the right pant leg.

"Hey I like it.. but isn't the jacket a little.. small?" he asked, choosing his words carefullyso that he wouldn't hurt her feelings

"That's what I thought, but that's the style and I had it custom made since I noticed the black sweat jacket with the red wings you worn a long time ago." she replied, as a faint blush crept upon her face

"Actually.. I bought you something too.." Kyo said

"Really?" Kaori asked

"Yeah.." he replied dissapering from the door and heading to the closet

He returned with a bigger bag than what he had recieved

"Here.." he said giving her the bag

She went through the bag to pull out a royal blue fur coat, black pants, and royal blue boots

"Kyo..this is great.. but it's not cold where I live.." she said

"I know.. that's the thing. If I win the tournament.. I want to go to Tokyo..I want US to go to Tokyo." he replied

"Kyo.." she breathed, surprised by his action

"Kaori.. we can run together, then return to the next tournament." he suggested

"What about my parents? They'll kill me!"

"Write a letter or tell Ling to talk to them." he proposed

"..." she couldn't say anything

"Kaori.. will you run away with me.. the money alone will satisfy both of us. Then the only thing missing is each other."

"Yes.." she smiled holding him

"R-really?"

"Yeah, i'll never leave your side!" she laughed

"Hahahah yes!" he cried, picking her up and swinging her around in his arms

"But why Tokyo?" she asked

"I want to show you the winter festivals.. they're beautiful.."

"Then we'll go there together." she replied kissing him

* * *

Hwoarang was in his room, his tail was happily swinging back and forth 

"I can't believe it.. this is it! My chance to face Jin Kazama!" he shouted

He didn't care if he won or loss, he just wanted to make sure that this wouldn't end in a draw like their previous battle

"You're excited.. aren't you?" Julia said, laying on the bed

"Of course! This battle is going to be awesome, for me, Jin, and the fans!"

"This is also going to determine who will face each other in the final before the fight with the boss.."

"Yeah.. I know who will be there facing off against me or Jin."

"Who?" she asked

"Kyo.."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because.. he's just as strong as me and Jin.. Billy's pretty strong, don't get me wrong, but it seems that it's going to determine each other's fighting will." Hwoarang answered, his face emotionless

"It seems that this battle is going to be worth watching.."

* * *

Hours had passed and now the sky was at nightime. The time was eight o'clock and the stands were packed with spectators. The stadium was filled with yells and screams from the fans. Tonight was going to be one to remember.. 

"Hello everyone to Day two of the Finals!" the announcer shouted into his mic

Jin, Hwoarang, Kyo, and Billy walked into the stadium,followed by the Asuka and the others

"Can I have Jin Kazama and Hwoarang please enter the cage." the announcer asked

The duo left and entered the fighting arena and started stretching

"This is it Kazama.. the time has finally came."

"Yeah.. i'm pretty excited.."

"Me too.."

"Your skills have improved dramatically, i'm honored to fight you."

"Yours have improved as well, you know from the start, I thought I hated you throughout the years. Eversince you defeated me in the third tournament, we never had a complete match. And by that I hated you since I never had a chance to defeat you, but now, I realize that it was supposed to happen so this event would happen today. But now I think of you as one of my best friends.. good luck Jin whoever wins this.. let's make sure that our friendship doesn't change." Hwoarang said getting into stance

"Hwoarang.." Jin was stunned, who would of thought that Hwoarang could be nice

"I promise that this won't affect or friendship.." he finished

"Good.. now it's time for your ass to get beat.." Hwoarang yelled smiling as he charged

"Hmph.. bring it on!" Jin said charging

"Round 1.. Ready.. Fight!"

"YAAHHHHH!" Hwoarang and Jin yelled in unison

* * *

An hour had passed and the two were still going at it. Jin had a win, and Hwoarang had a win. They were fifteen minutes in the final battle and both of them were pretty hurt. They both trying to catch their breath, sweat dripping off them like a waterfall. 

"I WON"T lose!" Hwoarang cried, hitting Jin with a strong roundhouse

Jin took the blow but retalliated with a jumping uppercut, getting Hwoarang in the chin

They were both far away from each other, but they knew what happen..

Jin charged his fist, performing the avenger...

Hwoarang charged his right leg, performing the wolf rippa..

They charged at each other and threw the devestating blow

Time seemed to slow down as the view got to them closer

Hwoarang's wolf rippa didn't make contact

But Jin's avenger did

'Heh.. I guess I loss.' Hwoarang thought

'But the battle was great, the best i've been through so far.' Jin commented

'Jin! You can hear me?'

'Yeah.. I guess because of our powers..'

'I see.. man is this going to hurt when this ends.'

'Probably.. I put everything in that punch.'

'Hey Jin..'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you..' with that real time went back into place as Hwoarang went flying back, hitting the hard concrete

"The Winner of the Match.. Jin Kazama!"

Jin had a slight smile on his face, he walked over to Hwoarang and helped him up

"Hey Hwoarang.."

"Yeah.."

"Why did you thank me?"

"Because now I have another reason to fight in the tournament."

"What's that?"

"To beat you in the next tournament." he said smirking

* * *

"Can I have Billy and Kyosuke Kazama please enter the arena." 

"Well.. this is it." Billy said running to the arena, Kyosuke running behind him

They started their five minute stretch in silence

"Hey Billy?" Kyo called out

"Yeah.."

"How are you and Christie doing?"

"Pretty good.. she wants me to meet her teacher Eddy in Brazil."

"Why?"

"Don't know.. she said that he wanted to see my art in fighting or something."

"Sounds interesting.. what about you and Kaori? Have any adventures planned?"

"Uh.. I'll tell you later.."

"Oh.. okay.."

"Round 1.. Ready.. Fight."

"I'm sorry Billy, but I WON'T lose this fight!" Kyo said charging at him

"Hmph! We'll see.." he replied cooly, charging at him as well

* * *

Another hour had passed and the score board was tied, a win on each side. Billy stuck Kyo with a strong five hit combo, most hits aiming at his stomach. Kyo was knocked back a bit but he returned the favor hitting Billy with a fierce six hit combo ending it with a flying knee to the gut. Billy was about to give Kyo a right hook but Kyo on instinct jumped up in the air and performed a double arc kick, something he learned from Jin. Billy was shot in the air and Kyo unleashed a five hit combo ending it with roundhouse, ending the match. 

"Winner of Match.. Kyosuke Kazama!"

Kyo fell on his hands and knees, gasping for air, it seemed that combo Billy unleashed was poweful

He spat out blood, which smoothly hit the concrete

"Well well ladies and gents! The final battle with be a battle of the better Kazama, brothers by blood, Jin and Kyosuke Kazama will fight each other to see who will fight the boss! Give another round of applause for the competetors!" the announcer shouted

Kyo rose from the ground, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he stared at his older brother.. Jin

Jin returned the stare, and smirked, giving Kyo the thumbs up

He smirked as well, giving the same gesture

* * *

_A year had passed since the beginning.._

_Endless battles were fought.._

_Now the final battles are approaching.._

_And two brothers will be put against each other.._

_Their goals the same.._

_One marked with the darkness of wings.._

_The other marked with the blood of unshed tears, his wings crimson by prophecy.._

_One will come out a victor and face the King.._

_The other will face the true enemy.._

_On the edge of death.._

_A new hero arrives on the scene.. a legend by many.. known by his blonde hair and sarcastic puns_

_His holy weapon.. the Ascending Angel technique_

_The two will meet.._

_One representing Light.._

_The other representing Darkness.._

_And together.. will fight the enemy to save the world.._

_This will be known throughout the world.._

_And be known as.._

_A Revolution.._

_

* * *

_

That's it for Chapter 26! Review please!


	27. Chapter 27: My Spirit

Hey if anyone has the ending theme for Tekken Tag Tournament, you know, the ones with the violins and the orchestra. If you have that, I suggest you play it when you reach the (Play Song Here) notice when you reach the part in the story. Anyway, enjoy.

_The tornadoes in the region stopped, the evil aura surrounding the area was slowly drifting away. The demon was on all fours, out of breath, it seemed that death was only a couple breaths away. But at least it would come peacefully, or.. so he thought. The crumbling of stone gave away the presence of another, who had other motives. Slowly the demon turned its head, to see who, and what the mysterious person was going to do. His vision made his eyes wide, the figure before him smiled like a maniac._

_"What are you going to do to me?" he spat_

_"Silence.. it's interesting that a weak demon such as yourself could have died so pathetically. No matter.. your power will be mine soon enough." he mocked, his clawed hand reaching towards him_

_"No.. the power in uncontrollable.. don't do it.. NOOOOOOO!" he begged, but to no avail_

_Veins protruded from the demons head as his power transfered through the mysterious person_

_His grey eyes glowed with delight as he felt the power surge through his veins_

_After the transfer was finished, he dropped the used to be demon on the ground, his appearance now was an old man.._

_"You have no idea of what you've just done.." he warned, closing his eyes for the last time_

_All of a sudden, the skies darkened, telling of the events about to come_

_The mysterious person was a man.. his horns growing larger by the second. He clenched his fists, his guard gloves breaking apart. His skin turned black, his grey eyes turning snow white, a faint grey line circled his iris, a small black dot in the center. His black wings sprouted from his back, looking more menacing that before, he gave a battlecry before thrusting his body out, a huge explosion enveloped him. The power was incredible, he felt like a god.. well his conscious did at least.. the host was trying to fight for his body back but losing hopelessly.._

_Inside the explosion, you could see the devil screaming.. a red eye opening on his forehead.._

* * *

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Chapter 27: My Spirit 

The next day came quickly, instead of the usually bright sunny sky, the sky was filled with gray clouds. The set was the arena, where thousands of spectators sat, waiting for the fight of a lifetime. Not only were fans there, but competetors as well from this tournament as well as previous ones, including Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Forest Law, Anna Williams, Nina Williams, Yoshimitsu, Bruce Irvin, Bryan Fury, Miharu, Panda, Kuma, Wang Jinrei, Ganryu, Michelle Chang, Eddy Gordo, Tiger Jackson, King, Lee Chaolan,and Craig Marduk. They were all present at showing support for the two finalists.

"You know.. i'm not suprised by these events at all." Paul sighed

"What do you mean?" Marshall asked

"Jin Kazama won the fourth tournament.. why should we be suprised that he would be a finalist." he asked

"And he's going against his brother as well." Forest added

"WHAT! Both Kazamas are fighting.. what's the point at entering these tournaments when they'll always be there."

"Come on Paul, you must admit, you didn't properly train yourself this time."

"True.."

"Well then, next time you should try harder. You tied with Kazuya, that must mean something.." Marshall argued

"Yeah.. you're right.. I just need to get stronger. Then i'll show them." he replied laughing

The gigantic screens lit up from all four sides the of the stadium.. then a picture came showing Jin and Kyosuke with 'vs' sign between the two

The crowds in the stands were going crazy.. excited about that battle that was about to happen

The announcer came out and walked to the center of the ring

"From the start of this tournament, there was a heavy debate on who would be this year's King. A favorite that obviously made himself known was Jin Kazama.." the mention of the name had the crowd cherring for a bit. "Then a newcomer arrived, and revealed that he was Jin's younger brother. He brings the meaning that younger brothers don't always hide in the older one's shadow, as he became a heavy favorite as well... Kyosuke Kazama.." another loud cheer "Now, the two will fight to determine who will fight the King of The Iron Fist."

"Now.. its Kazama against Kazama, no holding back. The time is now, Kyosuke Kazama! Jin Kazama! Get in the ring!" he shouted, the crying cheers of the fans overwhelmed the stadium. The doors opened to reveal Kyo and Jin. Jin wore his purple hoodie and blue pants with red shoes, his red gloves and grey armguards adorning his hand. His hair was spiked as usual, a few strands going past his eyes, though no one could tell since his hoodie cover his head and face. Kyo on the other hand, was wearing the outfit Kaori gave him, the white longsleeve jacket that stopped at the top of his waist, red angel wings design on the back. The jacket was left open so people could see the black muscle shirt underneath. He wore the white pants he also received, the black cross on his right pant leg at the bottom, red and white angel feathers entangle each other around the cross. His red hair was wild, spiked at the front in a way that he wanted, a starburst style, the back of his hair was combed down. His hands were adorned with the red gloves and white armguards Jin gave him.

They didn't say a word to each other as they walked to the stage..

All four screens on each side of the walls in the stadium were huge, so that a person all the way from the other side could see it clearly. All screens were focused on Jin and Kyo, as they stepped into the ring. They went to their respective side and started their five minute stretch.

"All right everyone, this is it!" the announcer cheered

A robotic voice boomed through the speakers saying "Final Fight"

"Round 1.. Ready.. Go!" The annoucer shouted

Quickly the tv screens switched to Jin and Kyo who starring at each other, the walked casually around in a circle, starring each other down.

"This is it Jin..i'm not holding back.." Kyo warned

"Don't get too cocky little brother.. I won the last Iron Fist for a reason." Jin shot back

"Is that so.." Kyo replied

"Yes.. today is the day you fall from your winning streak. I'll take care of father."

"No way! If we don't work as a team then i'll fight him myself!"

"Kyo.. it seems that you still need a reality check."

"What, are you going to be the one that gives it to me?" he asked darkly

"Maybe..I knew I should have knocked some sense into you. And Kaori as well.." Jin said

Bad mistake

"You.. will leave her.. OUT OF THIS!" Kyo roared charging at Jin

"That's it.. show me! Prove that you are a true Kazama!" he laughed charging as well

Black and Red lighting clashed against one another, fierce punches were exchanged, and combos were unleashed

"Eat this!" Kyo cried, unleashing a devestating seven hit combo, ending witha knee to the face

The score was tied.. 1 and 1.. and the crowd was losing their mind

Jin threw a fierce right hook that smacked Kyo in the chin, he answered back with a heel kick in the ribs. They were still going at it until the timer went out

"Sorry but the hour and a half time clock went out. Judges, decide your winner!" the announcer asked

"We the judges, declare that..-" they were interruped as the tvs went black and white, the picture came back to show the face on the screen,... Kazuya

"Hello.. sons..it's time for both of you to come fight me, for I will be your opponent. Kyo, Jin, Asuka, Billy, Hwoarang, and Kaori.. come to me!" he shouted

Kyo looked at Kaori who stared back at him in shock

"K-kyo! What's happening to you!" she cried running towards him

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, he looked at himself and stared in shock

He was fading in and out

He looked toward Jin to see that he too was phasing in and out

Asuka, Billy, and Hwoarang joined the others in the center arena. The lights went out.. then came back on to reveal that all of them were gone..

"W-what the hell is going on?" the announcer screamed

The robotic voice came on again

"Final Stage.. Cathedral.."

* * *

(Play Song Here)

The group appeared in a cathedral.. Kyo was the first to wake up

"Huh.. where in the hell am I?" he said, then he noticed he was perfectly fine, no cuts, bruises, nothing

He looked to his right to see Billy, Hwoarang, and Jin.. where was Kaori

"Kaoriiii! Where are you!" he called out, his answer was a laughter coming from a mysterious wall. The fake wall opened in two to reveal Kazuya in a purple tuxedo and Kaori.. who was in chains, out cold.

"Kaori!" he freaked

His answer was the laugher coming from his possesed father

"Welcome Kyo.. to my domain." Devil's voice came out of Kazuya's body

"Let her go!"

"Why should I.. she is pretty cute.you know.." he said getting close to her

Kaori's eyes opened to see Kazuya face nearing her neck

"Arrgh! Get away from me!" she cried

"Shut up!" Devil roared, punching her in the stomach

Her response was blood spurting out of her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes

"Kyo.." she cried,

"I said shut up woman!" Devil roared once again, smacking her across the face

He smirked as he saw Kyo, staring in shock, tears falling from his eyes

"What's this.. Kyo is crying.. well since you're crying, i'll give you something to cry about!" he said, his hand forming into a purple cried

"Noo.."Kyo choked

"Oh yes.." he sadistically smiled

"Kyo..I lo- guh!" Kaori gagged, blood seeping out of her mouth, she looked down to see a claw diving into her stomach

Even though the pain was over whelming, she smiled as hereyelids closed and her head dropped

"N-no..Kaori..." the tears slid down his face but nothing came out his face

"No.. no...NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried banging his fist on the floor, he fell on all fours

"KAORI! PLEASE! DON"T LEAVE ME!" he shouted,

"Hmph! Weak!" Devil snorted

"Whaaaa!" he screamed, his body rolling on the floor

The chains slowly unwrapped from the pillars and Kaori slowly floated on the floor, her body motionless

Kyo, with the little strength he had, crawled over to Kaori. Her beautiful face tainted with blood. He proped her against his knee and caressed her cheek with his hand. Slowly her eyelids opened..

"Kyo.." she breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks

"..." Kyo was still in shock, she was dying in his arms

"I'm scared.." she cried, using her strength to hold onto him tighter

"Please Kaori.. don't go." Kyo begged

"Kyo.."

"Yeah.."

"Kiss me.." she asked

Their lips met and they shared their last peaceful bliss, tears falling from their faces as they held each other tight

"I love you..Kyosuke.." she smiled as her eyelids closedfor the final timeand her hand fell beside her

"K-kaori.." he broke down again, their cheeks touching each other

_(Flashback)_

_"Um.. thanks for dancing with me.. I had fun.."_

_'Scene switch"_

_"Wish me luck!"_

_'Scene switch'_

_"Well you know.. I think you're cute."_

_'Scene switch'_

_"Hey..um..I..um..got you a present!"_

_'Scene switch'_

_"Yeah! I'll follow you anywhere!"_

_'Scene switch'_

_"I love you Kyosuke..and nothing will ever change that."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Whaaaaaa!" Kyo screamed, Jin, Hwoarang, and Billy arriving on the scene

"Oh my God.." Hwoarang marveled

"Kyo.." Billy walked towards him

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he roared, clutching Kaori tight in his arms, sobbing

"What the hell did you do father?" Jin asked

"She got on my nerves.. nothing big." he passed by it like it was nothing

"You monster!" Jin shouted, causing a laugh from Devil

"I promise you Kaori.. i'll kill him." he said silently, stroking her cheek

Slowly but surely, he let Kaori slide out of his arms, he rose from the ground, his fists shaking with rage

His body started to convulse, his brown eyes switched to gray.. then to orange, flickering back and forth like a strobe light. Crimson angel feathers fell from the ceiling and swarmed around him like a tornado as black and orange electricity swarmed around his body

"My life.." His eyes turned gray

"My soul.." His eyes turned ice blue

"And my love.." His eyes turned neon orange

"You've taken all of that away from me!" he screamed

Long horns came out of his head while large red angel wings were sprouting out of his back .. as well as a red devil tail. The tribal marks appeared as well, the crimson markings appearing on his body and face

"Oh no ...guys! Get out of there!" Jin yelled, Hworang and Billy complied and ranto his side

"Kazuyaaaaa!" Kyo roared, an orange eye splitting on his forehead as the tornado shattered, revealing Kyo's new form

His skin became pale, like there was no life within him, the final addition was the fangs that grew in his mouth

Kazuya stood there.. wide eyed

After the transfermation was complete, Kyo stood there, back faced to everyone. He looked at the claws on his hand, the guantlets were deformed, now red with bone spikes coming out of them. He stared at bewilderment as he laughed

"Ha..haha.hahaha..HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed like a maniac as lightning beams shot toward the ceiling, he snapped his head to Kazuya grinning sadistically

"Oh you are in so deep shit!" Kyo said

"What.. the hell!" Hwoarang was appalled

"Snap out of it Kyo!" Billy yelled

"What's the point.. I have nothing to live for anymore.. that bastard took my very soul.." he said, his voice was laced with his own and a darker tone of it

Everyone stood in horror as the true Devil form of Kyo had revealed itself..

* * *

Jun stood by the window.. in tears 

"Kyo.. what have they done to you.." she said quietly as she stared and the dark gray clouds above

* * *

There was a black center in the middle of the clouds above the cathedral, the outside was windy, leaves blowing past the entrance.. 

A foot was visable at it stood at the entrance

"Alright.. it was here that the contestants were taken to. Hang on Kyo.. you have a friend by your side." the teenager's voice said

At that moment.. a shockwave of evil had enveloped the cathedral

"Oh no.. Kyosuke.." the teenager said, bursting through the doors

_A life was taken by the hands of evil_

_And pain, sorrow, and rage hasenveloped another_

_Hope must shine down upon these omens if peace has a fair chance of surviving_

_And that hope.. is a hero_

_

* * *

_

That's it for Chapter 27. Review Please!


	28. Chapter 28: The Nephilim

_From the Darkness that has taken my soul_

_I welcome it with open arms_

_All the things that have brought me happiness_

_Have been taken away forever_

_With nothing to lose_

_I gladly unleash the darkness within me_

_To destroy the evil bastards that have caused me pain_

_I'm not a demon_

_Nor a saint_

_But the blood that will spill from my enemies_

_Will become my favorite paint_

_Like humming bird that loves to sing_

_I'm a broken angel_

_With crimson wings.._

_

* * *

_

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Chapter 28: The Nephilim

Jin, Hwoarang, and Steve were in awe.. Devil Kyo stood before them, his eyes giving off the intent of killing. Kazuya, the state of shock wearing off, started to laugh.

"What's so funny Kazuya?" Devil Kyo asked, uninterested by whatever this Devil had to say

"It seems that I have found a worthy opponent. Jin is nothing compared to your level." The Devil in Kazuya replied

"Whatever.. your life will be gone soon enough." Devil Kyo spat, getting into stance

Before Kazuya got reply, the doors had busted open, revealing a blonde teenager.

"Jamie!" Jin shouted (Takes place after Angels and Demons, Before Crimson Destiny)

"Yo." Jamie replied nodding

The blonde teen looked over at Devil and smirked

"Well, it seems that the Ascending Angel technique didn't finish you off. No matter, it seems that you're about to be killed off anyway by him." Jamie said pointing at Kyo's direction

"Hmph! He may look strong, but he's weak in skill." Kazuya scoffed, not noticing Kyo flying towards him

'SMACK!' Kyo nailed Kazuya in the face with a right hook

That punch alone seemed to have put Kazuya in a serious injury

"Now, its time for YOU to face me." Kyo said, pointing his glowing hand at Kazuya

A strange dark light formed around the knocked out Kazuya, then in one quick flick of the wrist of Kyo's hand, Devil came out of him. The purple demon looked behind him to see his host knocked out, without Kazuya, he wouldn't be as powerful

"Pretty clever.. splitting me and my host so you wouldn't hurt dear old dad. That's sweet." Devil mocked

"Silence!" Kyo spat, giving a force push that knocked Devil against the wall

"Why you-" 'SMACK!' Devil was unaware of the kick he received by Jin

"You bastard!" Jin yelled, kicking Devil in the stomach

Light purple blood spat out of Devil's mouth, the kick cracking a few of his ribs

"You asshole!" Hwoarang yelled, he changed his appearance, his wolf ears, tail, and claws forming

He ran and gave a swift kick in the face as Devil was still on all fours

The three of them was unaware of the snickering from the stairs above, Heihachi was having a ball watching Devil getting the hell beat out of him

But two people had noticed the old man laughing

Kyo.. and Billy..

"There you are..you're dead!" Billy shouted, and switched into his devil form his black wings appearing on his back

"I need to get out of here!" Heihachi thought, looking for an escape

Too late..

"Hello Grandpa.." cackled Billy asked he punched Heihachi in the face, knocking him down the stairs

"For years I have suffered, but don't worry.. i'll make you pay." Billy kicked him in the face

* * *

While two fights were in progress.. Jamie ran over to Kyo 

"Kyo..." Jamie called, Kyo turned to tell he was listening

"Who are you?" Devil Kyo asked

"Jamie..Jamie Parker." he answered

"Why are you here.. you didn't even participate in the tournament."

"I know.. but I was ordered to help you out in your fight."

"You mean against Kazuya?"

"Actually i'm afraid not.. our real enemy is a man named Jinpachi."

"Jinpachi.. sounds familiar but I can't remember."

"Jinpachi is your great grandfather he mixed his blood with the devil gene and ogre gene making him invincible."

"Why does this deal with me?"

"Because we're the only people able to stop him."

"You mean you have powers too?"

"Yeah.. I'm a Nephilim."

"What's that?"

"A teenager that is chosen to fight demons, we have increased strength, health, agility, and many others. I.. am the most recent."

"I see.. so we're chosen to fight Jinpachi?"

"Bingo."

"Ha.. I guess this makes us partners." he said holding his hand out

"Yeah.. but could you manage to change your hand..don't want to get stabbed by those spikes you know." Jamie asked

"Ohh.. right.." Devil Kyo replied changing his right hand to normal, and shook Jamie's hand

"Who's that?" Jamie asked, pointing at the lifeless body on the floor

"Kaori.." he said walking over to her

He propped the body against his knees again so Jamie could have a look at her

"She's dead..isn't she." Jamie asked

Kyo was barely able to get out a "Yeah."

"Were you two close?" Jamie asked

"Very..we loved each other.." Kyo breathed

Jamie felt horrible, he wouldn't know what it felt like to lose somebody you cared so much for, the thought of losing Mina was unbearable

"Just make sure you protect the woman you love.. no one should ever go through this." Devil Kyo said

"Maybe if you're lucky, God might bring her back to you, for the good deeds you have done." Jamie offered

"Doubt that, people with the power to do that is unrealistic."

"Hey we thought people were normal nowadays, but look, were able to change into angels and demons."

"You have a point there."

* * *

Devil was being beaten to a pulp by Jin and Hwoarang, while Heihachi was getting fair treatment from Billy and Steve. Their fun was interrupted when the windows in the cathedral shattered, a booming voice entered the room 

"Kyosuke! Jamie! Your day of judgement has arrived!"

"Jinpachi!" Jamie yelled

The duo dissapeared along with Kaori as they entered into an unfamilair place

"Where in the hell are we?" Kyo asked, his Devil state gone

"It seems that were in a volcanic mountain region." Jamie pointed out, looking at the sick grey mountains

"There you are!" A voice yelled a distance away

They turned their heads to see a demon with red and yellow spikes protruding from his back. A mouth with lines of sharp teeth located at his stomach.A fire red aura surrounding him, his yellow eyes glaring with death

"Both of you shall die today."

"Pretty confident of yourself.. don't you think." Jamie asked getting into stance

"My powers are unbeatable! I will have no problems dealing with the both of you." he laughed

"Arrogant bastard.." smirked Kyo getting into stance as well

"This is it Kyo.. the world lies in our hands." Jamie warned

"Well it looks like we need to give it our all then.. right?" he replied

They both smirked at each other before they charged at Jinpachi

* * *

That's it for Chapter 28! Final Battle will arrive in chapter 29! 


	29. Chapter 29: Final Remix

The tornados were making their debut in the volcanic region. Their deadly spirals wiping out everything in their path. The clashing of lightning and thunder were present in the skies above, adding a touch of dramatic scenery for the battle below. The demon stood there, waiting for the two teenagers to close the distance. Today will decide the fate of their lives.. and the world..

Tekken 5 Tournament of Fate - Chapter 29: Final Remix

The two teens were closing the distance between themselves and Jinpachi. He stood there as he bent his back, his stomach glowing with a charge

"Split!" Jamie yelled, both of them going opposite sides

As they approached Jinpachi from opposite sides, they saw the gigantic fireball that flew out of his stomach. If they were still charging him from the front, the outcome wouldn't have been pretty. Jinpachi was slightly shocked as he saw Jamie executing a flying kick at his face. He didn't have the time to defend himself nor did he have the time to notice Kyo executing a baseball slide underneath his legs. The teens made contact at the same time, making Jinpachi spin in the air. They would have laughed if the situation was different, but this was a serious matter, and they couldn't goof off.

"Why you-" Jinpachi growled, forcing his palm out while stomping the ground. This action made Kyo paralyzed

"What the hell?" Kyo said, slowly stumbling back, having no control over his movements

Jinpachi was about to give an overhead smash but Jamie unleashed a four kick combo to his stomach

"Guh!" he moaned as he fell on the ground once again

Kyo broke out of his confined state and gave Jinpachi a jumping uppercut, sending Jinpachi sailing in the air, which was followed by Jamie who came flying out of nowhere executing a spinning roundhouse, knocking Jinpachi to the rocky ground below. Jinpachi took his time as he tried to stand, but when he did.. he was furious.

"You insolent little punks.. i'll show you the true power of Jinpachi!" he roared, as blue lightning shot from the ground below, swirling around his body. The spikes on his arms and legs became bigger with a yellow tint on the ends. His were flaming red, literally. His muscles bulged, becomming bigger by the second. His energy becomming greater by the second.

"It looks like this is it.." Jamie said

"Yeah.. if we don't make it.. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out." Kyo replied

"Hey, it's nothing.." Jamie replied

_A new hero arrives on the scene.. a legend by many.. known by his blonde hair and sarcastic puns_

Their conversation was cut short as a fireball hurled their way. They both dived to opposite sides and stared at the new being before them.

"Let's do this!" they said in unison

_His holy weapon.. the Ascending Angel technique_

Jamie held his hands out in front of him, his fingers creating signals and movements in the air, when he was finished.. he touched the ground beneath him. In response, and yellow and white pentagram glowed underneath.. a white aura swirling around him. The alter glowed even brighter as three people appeared next to him. The first was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top, his hair in the form of a mohawk. The second one wore a Mishima Highschool gym uniform which consisted of black gym pants with the white stripe on the side and a powder blue shirt. The last was a Korean looking individual, his brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his outfit consisted of skin tight blue pants and a brown vest. They all put their hands on Jamie shoulders and smiled.

"What's up Jamie?" The basketball player asked

"Hey guys.. I need your help again." Jamie replied

"We heard, we also received permission to do so from him." the gym student replied

"Thank you.." was Jamie's response

Each of them entered Jamie one by one, the alter glowing brighter each time it happened. Jamie closed his eyes and re opened them a moment later to show they changed to a bright yellow.The energy within them were flaring and crackling.His hair also grew in lenght, also a lighter shade was apparent as well. His black jeans and shirt were discarded as a brilliant white kilt adorned his body. His shoes were replaced by brown leather, Ganymede sandals. The straps spiraled all the way up to Jamie's calves. The last addition was the snow white wings that emerged from Jamie's back. His hands glowed white as a weapon came into view, The Sovereign's Dagger. Light shot from the tip making it look like a long bladed sword. Jamie turned his head to Kyo and nodded.

_The two will meet.._

"Your turn.." he said cooly, his voice laced with the three others

_One representing Light.._

"Right.." Kyo said smirking, he held his hands out in front of him, red lightning wrapping around his fingers

_The other representing Darkness.._

"Rage! Darkness! Come onto me!" He yelled as the red lightning switched to black and orange. Red angel feathers fell from the sky above as it swirled around his body like a tornado. Inside the vortex, long horns came out of his head, his eyes switching from gray to orange. His fingers had turned to claws, the crimson tribal marks appearing on his face and body. Through Jamie's vision, all he could see was a tornado of red feathers, he guessed that Kyo was inside of it. A red devil tail had sprouted out of Kyo's rear as his crimson wings emerged from his back. The last addition was the orange eye splitting on his forehead. The tornado of angel feathers had shattered as the transformation was complete, he stood there looking at Jamie with a smirk. His hands went on fire as a weapon of his own appeared, The Damnation. He held the black and red long katana with both hands. The blade itself was black, evilness in the blade was purely evident.

"Finished.." he said with the same amount of coolness

"Show off." Angel Jamie joked

_And together.. will fight the enemy to save the world.._

Jinpachi hurled to fireballs at the duo, quickly, they dove out of the way. The two teens ran at Jinpachi, thier swords in their hands. Jamie was the first to strike, flipping over Jinpachi and slicing him in the back. With him distracted, Kyo sliced him on the side. Jinpachi screamed in agony, but was soon replaced by laughter as the wounds quickly healed.

"What the hell?" Jamie said

"Let's try that again." Kyo said charging Jinpachi once more

He cartwheeled over Jinpachi's fist and sliced him on the forearm, followed by Jamie who quickly stabbed Jinpachi in the throat. Once again the wounds healed leaving Jinpachi unharmed.

"Hmph! Fools!" Jinpachi snickered, punching Kyo in the face, sending him yards back

"Kyo!" Jamie called, but was kicked in the stomach, sending him back as well

Kyo rubbed his cheek, the pain unbearable

"Dammit.. one hit and we were flyin'." Kyo muttered

"Yeah.. this bastard is pretty strong." Jamie replied

"We need to find a w-what!" Kyo was shocked as Jinpachi teleported right in front of them, punching Jamie in the face, and back handing Kyo

"Guh!" Kyo smacked against the ground below

"Dammit!" Jamie muttered, he shot up and heel kicked Jinpachi in the face, sending him back

Jinpachi felt like it unfazed him as he teleported right back and held Kyo by the throat

"You'll be the first to die." he snarled, choking him

Kyo could barely breathe, but his mind was hurting like hell. Suddenly the eye on his forehead shot a black beam that knocked Jinpachi far away

"What the hell was that!" Jamie asked

"I don't know, but my head is spinnin'." he replied shaking his head

Jinpachi rose from the ground steadily, the laserbeam had struck his shoulder, a wide gash was still there

"That's it." Kyo said

"What?"

"The laserbeams.. that's how we take him down." Kyo suggested

"Alrighty then." Jamie joked, his green diamond glowing

Jinpachi was even angrier than before. He charged at the duo, unaware what was about to happen. Jamie planted his feet firmly on the ground, then the diamond shot a green laser that struck Jinpachi's other shoulder. The pain was intense but he couldn't afford to slow down, Jamie once again shot a laserbeam, leaving him dizzy for a moment. The laserbeam was lower that the previous one, striking Jinpachi's thigh. Before Jinpachi fell, he shot a fireball at the Nephilim, Jamie quickly moved out of the way to avoid it, as did Kyo. But the fireball was about to hit another target.. Kaori's body.

"Kaori!" Kyo shouted, using his wings for the first time, he flew at a high speed

He swooped down and picked Kaori from the ground before the fireball arrived. He carefully placed her quite a distance away from the battle. Once he was satisfied with her safety, he flew back to battle. Once he arrived, he saw that Jinpachi and Jamie were having a shoot out, fireballs against laserbeams. Jamie fell down after being hit by a fireball, he slowly rose holding his right arm. Kyo flew down next to Jamie.

"Is she okay?" Jamie asked

"Yeah.. how about you?" Kyo asked

"Fine.. but my right arm is pretty banged up. How are you holding up?"

"My ribs hurt like hell. I think he fractured it or something." Kyo replied, his left hand holding his right side

"I have a plan.."

"What?"

"Since we know that he is vulnerable to laserbeams.. we should execute a powerful blast using everything we got." Jamie replied

"Good idea.. but what if we miss?" Kyo asked

"Then we're pretty much screwed." Jamie replied bluntly

"Niiice.." Kyo sarcastically replied

"Alright.. first we'll stun him with punches and kicks. Then we'll destroy him with our lasers."

"Okay.."

"On three..one..two..three!" Jamie shouted, the both of them charging Jinpachi

Jinpachi tried to swing at them with his claws but failed. Jamie wailed on Jinpachi with kicks while Kyo stuck him in the ribs with punches, they both finished off with a punch in the face then ran back a couple feet. Both of them took to the air, their wings reaching maximum length as Kyo's eye and Jamie's diamond glowed with a mystical light. They both shot thier laserbeams at the same time, as the blasts made its way to Jinpachi, the beams entertwined each other and created an even greater blast. Jinpachi rose from the ground only to see the beam slice him in half vertically. He stood there in awe as his vision became blurry, his chest spruted out blood.

"NNOOOOO!" he cried as he fell on the ground, motionless

Jamie and Kyo stood there floating for moment, still high in the sky. Then the fatigue caught up with them as they fell. As they were falling, they changed back into their regular states. Jamie looked at Kyo and gave him the tumbs up, Kyo replied bygiving the same gesture and smirking as well. They laughed together as they made their way to the ground below...

2 Hours Later...

The sky was blue, a big change from what it was a couple hours ago. Kyo slowly opened his eyes to see Jamie above him, smiling.

"Hey.. we did it." Jamie said

"Awesome.. but my ribs hurt like hell."

"Yeah.. my arm is done." he laughed, still holding it

Their laughter was interuppted as a white light appeared from the sky above, slowly making their descent fromthe skyabove was Jun Kazama. "Mother.." Kyo said watching her land on the ground, they both made their way to her as she held Kaori in her arms. "Are you okay Kyo.." she asked concerningly. He nodded a yes but was interuppted by his friend

"Kyo, that's your mom?" Jamie asked

"Yeah."

"She's hot." Jamie flatly stated

"That's my mom you're talking about you know.." he said sighing

"Oh right, sorry.." he said chuckling

Jun overheard the whole conversation and was laughing herself

"I'm glad you think i'm 'hot' Mr. Parker." Jun said giggling

"Uh..hehe..you're welcome?" he replied, a little tint of pink on his cheeks

"So..you want her back?" Jun asked, which made Kyo's heart stop

"What?" he asked

"I had a talk with Him.. and he said for your reward..we could help you out." Jun replied

"..." Kyo was speechless

"What's your choice?" Jun asked again

"Yes..I want her back." Kyo replied

Jun smiled and held her hand over Kaori's stomach. Her hand glowed with a mystical white light as Kaori's stomach returned to normal. She moved her hand over to Kaori's face as she peformed the same method. After she was finished she put Kaori into Kyo's arms. Slowly Kaori opened her eyes.

"Kyo?.." her eyes widened

"Welcome back." he said kissing her forehead

Jun moved a couple steps back as an aura enveloped the trio

"I'm sending the three of you back to the cathedral. Take care.." she said as she moved her hands

* * *

"He's finally gone.." Jin said as purple dust was fading into the sky, some of that was fading back into Kazuya 

Kazuya slowly lifted his eyelids to see Jin, Hwoarang, Asuka, and Billy a few feet away

"He's awake!" shouted Asuka as she ran over to Kazuya

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Y-yeah.. i'm fine." he replied

He turned his head to see Jin walking towards them

"Jin.." he said as he rose from the ground, he walked over to him and held his hand out

"Thank you.." his eyes were sincere

Jin didn't shake his hand in response, instead, he walked up and hugged him

"Welcome back...Dad..." Jin replied

Kazuya, fierce and strong, shedded a couple tears as he hugged his son back.

Asuka was wiping her own tears as a bright light exploded in the room, as the light died down, Jamie, Kyo, and the others appeared

"Kyo.." Kazuya mumbled

Kyo noticed Kazuya and ran over to him

"Dad?"

"I'm back.. son.." he replied hugging his son

They both laughed as they released each other from the embrace

"Oh dad, there's someone I want you to meet." Kyo said waving for Kaori to come over

She was a little hesitant, since it was Kazuya that killed her

"It's okay, he's not possesed anymore." Kyo said assuring her

She nodded and walked over to him

"Hi.. Mr. Mishima." she said politely

"Hello..please, just call me Kazuya. My son told me a lot about you." he replied smiling

"Really?" she smiled, and looked back at Kyo

"Yeah, you're the one responsible for stealing his heart."

"Not my fault." she said jokingly

Another bright light entered the room to reveal Jun Kazama

"Jun?" Kazuya said running over to her

She stood their with her arms open waiting for him to take her

They held each other for a while, enjoying the peace

"Well, I think it's time to go. The others are probably worried." Jamie said

The others agreed as the opened the cathedral door, outside the cathedral were reporters as well as all the other competetors from the tournaments clapping thier hands, cherring for the group. At the end of the hallway of people were Xiaoyu,Julia, Christie, and to Jamie's surprise...Mina.

They sprinted to the others, in happiness and hope.. for a better future. Finally, Kyo would get what he always wanted..

A family...

_THE END_

* * *

That's it for TOF. A Bonus chapter will arrive shortly, focusing on what happens after the tournament. I just wanted to say thank you to Moontearz, Karisan-Karisan, JunKing, The LittleBlood Talon, Skylight Angel, AngelusTheAngelicDemon, and all others that have supported me through out the story. Moontearz, and Kairsan have inspired me to write more through their reviews and comments so for them I thank them the most. I am truly grateful that I was able to you Moontearz's and Devil Billy's characters in the fic since it added more excitement. Words along cannot show my gratitude, so I won't repeat myself. I hope that all of you will stick by me in the sequel of TOF in Tekken 6: Revolution. 


	30. Bonus Chapter: Welcome Home

The sky was bright as the sun was shining down upon the houses below. The grass was a healthy green and the water was a sparkling blue. A lone bird was making its descent to a nearby fountain, decorated with angels. That fountain belonged to a mansion. The house itself was huge, but the 'backyard' was gigantic. The house was a brick red, the window outlines were a forest green. There were five garage doors built on the side of the mansion, each one having their own specific car. Overall, the outside of the house had a calm serenity to it. But the inside..

was a different story..

"Where in the hell is my shampoo!" a feminine voice wailed, breaking down doors

Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate - Bonus Chapter: Welcome Home

Asuka stayed with her family instead of going to Great Britain with Steve, they are currently having a long distance relationship and would call each other at least twice a day. She currently attends Mishima College as a freshman, and would hang out with Xiaoyu and Miharu during lunch.

She arrived at blue door, and gave a swift kick making it open

"Where's my shampoo!" she yelled at the figure who was playing video games

"The hell should I know." was his cool remark

"I swear Billy, one of these days." she seethed, slamming his door

"Crazy woman.." he muttered

His thoughts were interupted as his cell phone began to ring

"Hello? Hey Christie what's up! Yeah, I miss you too, how is it over there in Brazil?"

Billy was offered to stay with the Mishimas-Kazamas, since he didn't have a family of his own. Happily, he took the offer. Right now, him and Christie are having a long distance relationship which is going well. He's also a freshman at Mishima College. He's been training with the Devil gene within himself making it easier to control. Heihachi is currently in prision, much to Billy's content, he thought that the old man should have been a little more grateful, it was either jail.. or death by his hand. Either way, the teenager didn't care.

Asuka made her way to a white door, without another thought, another swift kick was her entrance

"What the-" was the shocked boy's answer

"Where is my shampoo Jin!" she yelled

"Have you checked the cupboards?"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry to tell you, I have no idea." he replied going back on his labtop

"Dammit!" she cursed, stomping out

Jin gave a long sigh as he continued to work on his labtop. Having built a better relationship with his father Kazuya, Jin decided to move in with his family. For his personal life, Jin and Xiaoyu are currently dating, going to resturants or movies every friday. He's currently a junior at Mishima College. He also keeps in touch with his red headed rival Hwoarang. Once every six months they would meet, hang out, but would never spar. They both wanted to see each other's skill in the next tournament.

Asuka was stomping all the way to her next destination

She arrived at a forest green door, instead of kicking it down, she gently twisted the knob and opened the door

"Haven't seen it." was the boy's reply, it appeared he was still in bed

"How did you know I was going to ask?" she snarled

"How did I know? I could hear your voice from Billy's room, nuff' said." was his reply

"Your lucky Mina keeps you in check, otherwise.. I would deal with you myself Jamie." Asuka icily commeted, leaving the room

"Yeah.. right." was the blonde's reply, laying back down

"What was that Jamie?" a feminine voice asked, her face appearing from the blankets

"Nothing..nothing at all." he smiled sheepishly

"I overheard the whole conversation." she smiled evily

"Then why did you ask! Putting all this pressure on me." he said raising an eyebrow

"I'm sorry, i'll make it up to you.." she replied cooly, rolling on top of him

"I don't know, sounds tempting Mina but.." he said, giving a toothy grin

"You jerk!" she playfully smacked his arm

Jamie was given a place to stay in Japan with the Mishima-Kazamas, their way of saying thanks for saving Kazuya a while back, and helping Kyo save the world. He couldn't thank them enough, but they told him that his stay would be most honorable. Jamie and Mina were currently dating, after all the demon battles he faced, he was tired of going through it alone. Jamie would attend Mishima College as a sophmore whenever he came to Japan, his credits and grades were automatically transfered over, everyone understood that he had a family back in America. Jamie and Kyo developed a best friend relationship, pretty ironic as Jamie represented light, being a Nephilim while Kyo represented darkness, changing into a demon at will.

Last stop, a blue door..

She opened the door, and walked in to see Kyo buttoning his pants

"What were _you_ doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing.. I was getting dressed." the boy replied, headphones around his neck

"Anyway, have you seen my shampoo?" she asked, giving up all hope

"Actually yeah, right here." he said tossing the strawberry scented shampoo to her

"Why in the hell did you have it!" her anger was flared once again

"Kaori said that it smelled nice, so when two good things come together.." he said dwindling his thumbs nervously

"Well don't use it again, or i'll have your head!" she snarled

"Yes captain!" he mocked, saluting

"By the way, where is Kaori?" she asked

"Grandmothers's house. Anything else mom?" he replied sarcastically

She glared daggers at him before she left.. he stood there a couple minutes before turning his head to the closet

"Hey.. Kaori..coast is clear." he said

The closet opened to reveal a bra clad Kaori in some pants

"Man my heart was pounding! I thought we were going to get caught." she replied, giving a little laugh

"Yeah me too.." he said

They stood there for a few moments..

"So.. what now." he said

"What now? Finish what we started of course!" she said unbuttoning her pants and slowly unzipping them

"You're a pistol.. you know that!" he said backing up nervously, his feet smacked against the bed

"That's why you love me.. Now c'mere!" she laughed, tackling him to the bed

Kyosuke had finally acheived what he wanted for a long time. Kaori and Kyo were dating, but they still had some what of a nervousness towards each other at certain points. They both attended Mishima College, Kyo being a sophmore, while Kaori was a freshman. They both worked with each other when they had time. The family offered her a place to stay which she gladly took, but she would leave to take care of her grandmother when her mother was on business. On some occasions Kyo would go visit as well.Her grandmother had taken a liking to Kyo almost immediatly, saying that he was caring and honest. Actually, this friday, Kaori wanted Kyo to meet her parents. Great... The couple had never had sex yet either, but that didn't stop them from playing 'games' though..

Dowstairs, the dining room was beatuful, sky blue curtains adorned the walls and a white table cloth dressed the table. The table was decent in length, a seat placed at each end while four seats were placed on the sides. The table had fresh breakfast food ranging from waffles, pancakes, sausages, rolls, biscuits, gravy, eggs, and ham. Sitting at one edge of the table was a man reading the newspaper was Kazuya.

"There.. all done." was a feminine voice

He lowered the paper to see the buffet on the table

"Wow.. you really outdid yourself Jun." Kazuya said smiling at his wife

"Thank you.." she replied kissing his cheek

Kazuya respectfully reclaimed the Mishima Zaibatsu. His first order was making his son Jin Vice President of the company, and to Kyo's request, appointing Lee Chaolan as the CEO of the oraganization. He made Kyo the manager alongside with Lee so he could learn from the experienced. The four of them became a powerful company, helping out the industry with electronics, and biological engineering that could help mankind instead of destroying it. Jin gave some of the company funds to help his friend Julia Chang in her project in ressurecting the forest, he felt that with the technology that they had, why not use it in a good way? Lee Chaolan would frequently visit the mansion, to hang out with his brother Kazuya or in some cases, hang out with the kids. It seems that Lee couldn't let the kid inside him leave. He would sometimes get annoyed with Asuka or Xiaoyu antics of their constant jokes of him and his formal attires.

Kazuya chuckled to himself as a recent incident appeared in his mind, dealing with Xiaoyu 'accidently' spilling syrup on Lee's favorite shirt

"Kids! Time for breakfast!" he yelled above, no less than a second later he heard the stampede of footsteps

Flying out the corner was Jin, followed by Kyo who was then tripped by Jamie intentionally, making him fall into another room. After Jamie was Billy who was still laughing at Kyo. Kaori, Mina, and Asuka took their time making their way to the table. They didn't want to sacrifice a nail or mess up their hair for breakfast. They all took their seats at the table, Kyo arriving dead last. He sat next to Kaori, glaring across the table to Jamie.

"You cheated.." he fired

"Did not.. you slipped." Jamie said

"Bull-" Kyo started, but received an unholy glare from his mother

"Alright everyone, bow your heads.." Kazuya ordered

All did so as he started his prayer

"Heavenly spirits, I thank you for this breakfast we receive today, as well as making my family reunite today. I also want you to thank for saving my life, as it wasn't for you, I would probably still be evil...I pray that my family will do great throughout their lives as my family take over the Zaibatsu after my passing. I have no worries, I know they will make me proud. I also hope that their love life will be one without any trouble, I've already met a few of my future daughter in laws.." he looked at Kyo's direction as well as Jin's "may them be happy with their lives to their fullest extent.. Amen."

"Amen.." was the response from everyone else

They started to dig in their food while they shared friendly conversations. As they were eating, the door opened to reveal Lee Chaolan entering the dining room

"Hey everyone!" he greeted, waving

"You're late." Kazuya glared, but the smirk on his lips showed he was joking

"I'm really sorry, just that work is giving me a headache." he replied taking a seat next to Billy

"I hear that." Jin agreed, slicing a pancake

"Well no one said that running a buisiness was easy." Kazuya scolded

Their breakfast was interuppted as the t.v. came on. In the background were people cherring, and going wild. There was a lone figure standing on a throne on the numerous stairs above.. the camera moved to get a closer image of the mysterious person to reveal that it was Heihachi Mishima..

"Everyone! I am here to announce that there will be a sixth King of The Iron Fist Tournament, that will be held in Tokyo, Japan! The winner, will receive one million dollars, and the title of the King of Iron Fist."

"Why that son of a-" Billy rose from his seat

"Don't worry.. another million dollars would be great for our company." Kazuya smirked

* * *

Siberia, Russia 

The lab was dark and quiet.. a lone doctor stood there, staring at the glass tube

"How is he doctor?"

"Well he's taken the Devil gene and at this time, he's absorbing the Ogre gene..Mr. Mishima."

"Good...good.." Heihachi kept his eye on the tube

The figure inside it looked normal, by his looks you could tell he was in his late teens or early twenties. He looked normal at first but then you would noticed his abnormal purple hair. His eyes cracked open to see violet orbs..

"What should we name the project?" the doctor asked

"...Shugo..Shugo Mishima.." Heihachi thought outloud

"That sounds perfect.." the doctor added

"Yes.. Shugo Mishima.. you're going to help me take out Kazuya and his pathetic family." snarled Heihachi

His laugh could be heard through the metal doors outside the facility...

* * *

Well, thats it for Tekken 5 Tournament Of Fate. Once again I would like to thank everyone that supported me through this. Tekken 6: Revolution will be arriving soon! So until then..see ya! 


End file.
